Rosario  Vampir  Ranma  ¿?
by Geremias12
Summary: Despues de la pelea con Zaffron, Las cosas empeoran envez de mejorar, Cada vez hay mas prometidas, y prometidos, Finalmente Ranma harto decide huir, sin embargo un sacerdote misterioso le ofrese una segunda oportunidad.
1. Prologo v15

Rosario + Vampiro +Ranma = ¿?

Prologo

Glosario:

Cuando el texto esta entre *…* son pensamientos o cuando esta en _letra cursiva_

Cuando esta entre "" son diálogos

–AH! Que debería hacer? El joven de la trenza suspiro, El realmente esta preocupado, pensó que después del incidente en el monte Fénix, El y Akane habian hecho una conexión, sin embargo, las cosas empeoraron envés de mejorar, Akane cada día era mas celosa, mandona, y lo culpaba de sus problemas mas seguido, Pero "eso" era algo que el podía aguantar, aun que la culpa era principalmente de Mouse y Shanpu, dos meses antes, Mouse había colocado un afrodisiaco en la comida de Shanpu, para su mala suerte, Shanpu compartió esa comida con Ranma, y bajo los efectos del afrodisiaco, Ranma y Shanpu se mostraron amor pre marital, Mouse intento detenerlos y terminando en el hospital, y para mala suerte de Ranma, Akane lo encontró acariciándose con Shanpu. Aun después de explicar que la culpa fue principalmente de Mouse, Akane lo trato peor que a un perro desde ese día.

Habian pasado dos meses, y Akane lo siguió tratando como una pulga de agua, y Panda–san no le había hecho las cosas fáciles. Mas bien la empeoro cuando 5 bellísimas chicas llegaron diciendo que eran sus prometidas,

Akiko, experta en armas de fuego

Aiko, experta en todo tipo de armas blancas

Yayoi, maestra de armas arrojadizas

Hinata, Una samurái que era 3 veces mas habilidosa que Kuno, y por lo menos 100 veces mas inteligente

Kaouru, una prodigio Ninja, comparable a Konatsu

Pero las cosas empeoraron aun más tan solo una semana después

–¿En que puedo ayudarte? Pregunto Ranma a un joven posado en la entrada del dojo, el llevaba el pelo negro, sus ojos eran azules, y vestía un traje blanco, y por su forma de hablar, y de pararse parecía alguien de alta clase

–Si, mi nombre es, Shinichi Aoyama, y soy el prometido de la señorita Akane Tendo

–¿!QUEEE!, Grito Ranma, en eso sale Akane a ver que pasa

–Ansiaba verte, mi bella Akane! Dijo el joven con un ramo de flores, Akane se sonrojo

–Akane, ¿por que este **Tipo** dice que es tu prometido?

El padre de Akane dijo, que como no parecía haber mejora entre Ranma y Akane, le había conseguido más pretendientes a Akane. "No es justo que solo tu tengas varias prometidas y hagas sufrir a mi niñita" eso fue lo que dijo el patriarca de los Tendo, como fin de la discusión. Lamentablemente, Resulto que Shinichi Aoyama, era un amigo de la infancia de Akane, lo cual causo gran nostalgia a esta, y por consiguiente, volvieron a ser amigos, y como Shinichi era un hombre que sabia tratar a las mujeres, representa el mayor peligro que había sufrido la relación de Ranma y Akane

Pero no solo no acabo ahí

Al día siguiente

– Buongiorno io sono Fidanzato della Akane Tendo, dijo un joven Rubio Italiano (Hola Soy el prometido de la señorita Akane Tendo)

Y al día siguiente

– Bonjour, je suis Dionisio Le Parfum, je suis venu visiter mon Akane fiancé (Buenos días, Soy Dionisio la Fragancia y he venido a visitar a mi prometida Akane)

Y al siguiente

– Hello, my name is John Spears and I am the engaged of Ms. Aka..BAMBB! Ranma cerro la puerta de golpe…

Y así, Ranma se consiguió cinco nuevos rivales, y por orden del Señor Tendo, Ranma no podía darle sus pataditas a esos "IDIOTAS" como el los llamaba, además siempre estaban alrededor de Akane, y la trataban como si fuera una reina

–Maldita sea, por que Akane simplemente no los manda a volar a todos de una vez? Pensó Ranma, luego suspiro largamente… –pero a ella, no parecía perturbarle en lo mas mínimo (en realidad es la venganza de Akane por el incidente con Shanpu y las múltiples prometidas)

–_Bueno, Creo que llego la hora de ser un dominado, y hacer todo que Akane me diga, ser amable, y agradable, y no ir a comer mas al U'chans _(restaurante de Ukyo), Pensó Ranma en voz alta, pero el no sabia que, al día siguiente

"¡RANMA! ¡BAJA EN ESTE INSTANTE!", se oyó temprano en la mañana, El joven obedeció a la voz de su prometida,

–¿Que pasa? Dijo el joven de la trenza con desgana, al ver a 7 chicas desconocidas en la sala, ya podía saber lo que sigue…. _*Mas prometidas* _

–¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?

–¿Una fiesta de te? Ranma bromeo

–No te Hagas el gracioso, ¿¡POR QUE ELLAS DICEN QUE SON TUS PROMETIDAS!, Tan solo dos semanas, dos semanas y ya tienes 10 nuevas prometidas! ¿y te quejas que yo tenga 5 prometidos?.. Akane estaba Furiosa, pero en cierto modo, era diferente que antes, no es como cuando se enojaba por Shanpu o Ukyo

–esos, en realidad serian 12, corrigió Ranma, lo cual causo que Akane Rugiera, y recordando que se supone ahora el seria, agradable con ella

–esta bien, me portare como hombre, y arreglare la situación con ellas y con las otras 5 que vinieron las semana pasada, dijo Ranma en tono serio… Akane lo miro impresionada, cuando…

–TU PANDA IDIOTA, VE A EXPLICARLES, QUE YO YA… Ranma deja de estrangular al panda cuando ve que este se desmaya, y coloca un cartel que dice…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NO SE NADA, PREGUNTALE

A TU MADRE

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ranma voltea y,

–Lo siento hijo, esta vez fue mi culpa, dijo Nodoka apenada

–Bien, lo intente, dijo Ranma antes de subir nuevamente a su habitación..

–¡RANMA! BAJA AHORA MISMO! Que paso, con eso de que afrontarías tus problemas como hombre! Akane molesta y decepcionada a la vez … cuando.. BAMB.. BUM, CRACK!,

Algo cayo por las escaleras… es Ranma…

–Que paso? Pregunto Genma que ya había vuelto a ser humano..

–Nada, se desmayo cuando le dije que ahora es el prometido de todas las chicas de mi clase, y de esa forma saldaría sus deudas conmigo, Respondió Nabiki en tono calmo, Akane lanzó una roca de 16 toneladas sobre Ranma.. –¡RANMA NO BAKA! – Akane se marcho al instituto, unos minutos después, Genma removió la roca, pero su joven hijo no se levanto

Ranma estaba en el suelo, temblando, ¿cuando fue todo se había ido al carajo?, *será mejor si me muero ahora* pensó el joven de la trenza mientras caía a un abismo oscuro, para su mala suerte

–Ora?, Ranma–kun?, no puedes quedarte dormido ahí, Kasumi con su voz angelical, que lo trajo de vuelta a la vida…

Para mala suerte de Ranma, las 7 nuevas prometidas estaban mas interesadas en Ranma–chan su forma femenina, ya que todas eran chicas Yuri, y mientras Nodoka les dio una charla de sexualidad, y diciendo que "Una mujer es una mujer" y debe buscar un hombre, de la misma forma en que su Hijo, a pesar de "**convertirse en chica"** al contacto con el agua fría, seguía buscando prometidas. Ninguna podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de conseguirse una pareja, que puedan mostrar en público, y disfrutar en privado.

Una de ellas fue hacia el joven de la trenza, y vació un cubo de agua fría sobre el..

–KAWAIIII!, grito en admiración,

–Tiene un cuerpo maravilloso! Añadió otra prometida, en eso todas se lanzan sobre la pelirroja, una le agarra un pecho, el otro, empiezan a tocarla por todos lados, y metiendo sus dedos entre su ropa interior…

–AYUDAAAA!... KYAAA! N..no..no me toques ahí! La pelirroja gimiendo

Dos días han pasado, Furinkan es un Campo de Batalla

EL "CPAT"(Club de Protección de Akane Tendo), un grupo para defender la dignidad de Akane y castigar al infiel de Ranma que era liderado por Kuno, se enfrentaba al "CDRS" (Club de Defensa de Ranma Saotome) que era formado por las compañeras de Nabiki y todas las de 3 año, el campo de batalla era el campo de Futbol de Furinkan

En el gimnasio se enfrentaban el "CPO" (Club de Prometidas Originales, Ukyo, Kodachi(aun que ella nunca fue su prometida)), el CNP(Club de Nuevas Prometidas) y Por Ultimo el "CPY"(Club de Prometidas Yuri o lesbianas)

Y Ranma estaba peleando contra, Ryoga en ese momento, lamentablemente, además de Ryoga estaban todos los otros hombres de Furinkan que no se habian afiliado a ningún club, y que estaban celosos de la popularidad de Ranma

Ranma siguió esquivándolos golpes uno tas otro, formando una gigantesca espiral de 40 metros de largo

–HIRYU SHOTEN HA!, Un gigantesco tornados se llevo a todos sus oponentes, Ranma cayo al suelo rendido.

*Tal vez debí haberme ido con Shanpu, cuando ella me lo dijo* pensó Ranma mientras veía como la lluvia caía desde el cielo, volviéndolo en su estado femenino

**Flash back**

Justo un día luego del incidente del afrodisiaco …

–Shanpu, agradezco que me invites algo de rameen… pero, ya escúpelo ¿que es lo que quieres? ¿No le habrás puesto nada raro verdad?. La joven amazona frunció el ceño,

–No, no hay nada en el, solo eso respondió… después de un minuto de silencio… –Quiero que vengas conmigo, voy de viaje, y quiero que vengas con migo

–eso es imposible, respondió Ranma sin emoción

–lo supuse, dime Ranma.. ¿que sientes por mi?

Ranma pensó unos minutos, y tratando de encontrar una respuesta que no provoqué que la amazona intente matarlo o masacrar a todas las otras prometidas, o que se convierta en gato y lo persiga.

–no es que te odie, o me desagrades, pero, yo no te veo mas que como una posible amiga.

–claro, lo supuse, bueno siempre lo supe, pero, quería oírlo de tu propia boca, y que lo dijeras de forma sincera.

–lo siento, dijo Ranma, sintiéndose culpable, pero una parte suya liberada, pues tal vez Shanpu dejaría de perseguirlo

–supongo que… esto es un adiós, dijo Shanpu sonriendo ocultando su tristeza, Luego recogió los platos de Ranma, y no volvió..

Fue Kolon la que apareció, la bisabuela de Shanpu.

–Bien, entonces, supongo que nos estamos despidiendo, Shanpu, decidió dejarte ir, y ya no hay razón para quedarme. *es una lastima, practico toda la noche para decirlo correctamente* pensó la anciana..

–Que hay de Musse, pregunto Ranma

–El se prometió con la prima de Shanpu, y se casaran en dos meses,

–¿¡Qué! ¿¡de verdad!.. Ranma sorprendido… Ranma se levanto y se dirijo a la puerta.. –Tengo que decírselo a todos…

–espera, Ranma, antes de que te vallas, te diré que se te esta prohibido pisar Jusenkyo o Nyuchetsu (la aldea delas amazonas), Aun si vas a buscar a Shanpu. Ya que ella ha sido desterrada por no cumplir las leyes. Si te veo por ahí… yo misma me hare cargo de ti, ¿entendido?

Ranma pensó en decir algo, pero sabia que cualquier cosa haría que el tenga que casarse con Shanpu, y el realmente no quería tener que hacerlo. Además si decía algo incorrecto provocaría una lucha entre el y Kolon, seria una pelea difícil, y que el difícilmente podría ganar sin matar a la anciana, así que decidió simplemente asentir e irse.

**Fin de Flashback**

Esa fue la última vez que Ranma vio a las amazonas chinas y a Mouse

Ranma se levanto, y camino hacia el campo de futbol de Furinkan, la lluvia había parado, y el había vaciado una tetera con agua caliente sobre su cabeza para volver a su masculinidad.

–Ataquen! Grito una de las chicas del "CDRS" (Club de Defensa de Ranma Saotome) y todas las chicas se lanzaron al Ataque

–Por Akane! Grito Kuno presidente del "CPAT"(Club de Protección de Akane Tendo)… Ranma se paro en medio antes de que ambos grupos se chocaran y empezaran la lucha

–YA BASTAAAAAA!, el joven de la trenza grito con ira. Todos pararon en un instante y lo miraron, algunos con ira, y otras con admiración (las chicas)… Ranma miro a las chicas, "no deberían rebajarse a pelear con estos idiotas" dijo el

–¿¡QUE HAZ DICHO!– Kuno se lanzo al ataque, al igual que todos los demás hombres… Ranma permaneció inmóvil.. "por que ustedes…." Dijo el joven de la trenza temblando… un aura dorado y negro se formo a su alrededor…

–¡Uh!… fue lo ultimo que pudo decir Kuno… "SHISHIHOKODAN MOKOTAKABISHA!" una inmensa Masa de energía lo arrastro a el y todos los miembros de su club.. Dejándolos rostizados en el suelo y gritando de dolor… –FEH!, idiotas… murmuro Ranma con desprecio mientras siguió su camino hasta llegar al gimnasio. Lamentablemente todas eran chicas, así que lo único que pudo hacer era dejar que le den una paliza por no elegir de que bando estaba.

Es de noche, Ranma esta en habitación atendiendo sus heridas

–¡AH! Maldita sea! Grito con ira, luego de buscar sus pertenecías. Era la ultima gota, el ya no aguantaba mas, Aun si intentaban detenerlo no se quedaría un minuto mas en esa casa, utilizo el Umisen–Ken (técnica furtiva utilizada para el robo revisar tomo 28 del manga) ocultando su presencia se marcho del Dojo Tendo..

Varias horas después

Barrio de Tomobiki

_*mmm, tal vez pueda quedarme con mi primo Ataru*, _pensó Ranma mientras saltaba de techo en techo, pero sus planes cambiaron totalmente cuando… ¿_Shanpu? ¿En verdad es ella?.. _Mirando mas de cerca, _¡Que suerte! Ahora tal vez pueda ir a china, _

–Shan…. El grito de Ranma se ahogo cuando vio a un Joven acercarse a la Shanpu, este tenia el pelo negro, llevaba una trenza mucho mas larga que la suya y sus flecos se caían a los costados, el mismo vestía ropas chinas un_ *¿amigo tal vez?* _ las dudas de Ranma se apagaron al igual que sus esperanzas como vio el apasionado beso de la pareja. El no tenia derecho a llegar de pronto diciendo que quiera estar con ella solo por que la vida en el dojo se había ido por el caño

–Ah, Ranma suspiro resignado, y se acostó en el techo sobre el cual estaba, miro hacia el cielo.. y comenzó a Recordar cuando viajaba por china con su padre… y recordó algo, mas bien a alguien, entonces miro entre sus cosas y.. Aquí esta!, tomando el pequeño objeto entre sus manos, este era de plata, tenia un símbolo extraño dibujado…recordó como lo había obtenido…. O mas bien los sucesos extraños antes de obtenerlo

**Flash back**

China, monte "Quinwai", Un joven artista marcial camina junto a su padre, cargando su equipaje y equipos de entrenamiento y subiendo la montaña..

–Todavía Falta mucho papa?, el hijo pregunta algo cansado

–Ya deberíamos estar por llegar.. Responde el padre inseguro..

–enserio te sabes el camino?, el hijo pregunta dudoso..

–No exactamente, pero gracias a esta guía, llegáremos rápido..

–Guía?... El joven observa la guía unos segundos y… –Oye.. esa guía esta en chino..

–Pues claro estamos en china..

–Pero si tu ni siquiera sabes leer chino…

–Lo bueno de mi hijo es que aunque no se leer chino, entiendo perfectamente… en eso.. BAAAMMB, una patada noquea a al padre y..

–no seas mentiros… estamos perdidos y es por tu culpa..

–Ranma! Como puedes tratar así a tu padre! Genma se levanta y persigue a Ranma, quien se burla de el y luego huye...

Y Unas horas después…

–lo ves hijo? te lo dije, te dije que llegaríamos pronto a Jusenkyo…

–No seas mentiroso, Es pura coincidencia… Ranma enojado (lo atraparon)

–Que! Dudas de tu padre? *como me descubrió* pensó para si

–Quieres que te responda! En eso BAMB;, Ranma patea a su padre y se adelanta a llegar… perdiéndose de la vista

–Ranma espera!.. su padre lo persigue con ira..

Mas adelante… Ranma se detiene.. al ver a un extraño sacerdote…sentado en una mesa con una esfera de cristal..

–Chico..No debes ir por ese camino..

–Que por que no?..

–Una tragedia te espera si vas por ese camino..

–Je.. no creo en las adivinanzas.. Ranma sigue su camino.. hasta que..

–esta bien.. ve bajo tu propio riesgo.. dice el sacerdote

Cuando Ranma voltea a ver.. el sacerdote a desaparecido.. *que?.. me lo imagine..* .. Ranma sigue su camino sin prestar atención…

Una ves en Jusenkyo..

El guía de Jusenkyo..–Bienvenidos a Jusenkyo, lugar de las pozas encantadas.. como verán este lugar tiene cientos y cientos de estanques y cada uno tiene una historia muy trágica y bla bla bla... Ranma y Genma saltan sobre los postes de bambú suspendidos sobre los estanques.. .. ambos dan saltos en el aire. Cruzan patadas y golpes hasta que..

SPLASH! Genma cae al agua y..

–Que paso papa, es todo lo que tienes?.. el hijo pregunta arrogante.. en eso del estanque un panda emerge..

–Oh no!, callo en el estanque del pada ahogado, ahora cada vez que se moje se volverá panda.. el guía informa..

–Que! Pero que es esto?¨.. Ranma impresionado..sin darse cuenta el panda lo lanza otro estanque y..

–Oh no, caer en estanque de la chica ahogada, ahora cada vez que te mojes te convertirás en chica..

–QUEEE! pelirroja emerge del agua, desprende su uniforme, y ve unos preciosos pechos de mujer y .,.. AAAHH!.. grita asustado… luego, sale corriendo y toma todas las herramientas posibles para hacerse un abrigo de piel de panda….

– mira lo que me hiciste!.. Grita la pelirroja, pero el panda sale huyendo..

Una semana mas tarde…

–Muy bien queridos huéspedes, hemos llegado a la aldea de las amazonas…el guía de Jusenkyo va mostrando el lugar al padre de Ranma-chan.. mientras este ultimo se queda a tras.. y…

–Te lo advertí.. una voz macabra tras suyo…. Un sacerdote sentado con una esfera de cristal

– ¿¡tu otra vez! … Ranma-chan enojada...

– si vas a esa aldea una tragedia te espera.. el misterioso sacerdote advierte nuevamente y..

––ya te dije que no creo en.. que? Desapareció?.. *Maldito viejo loco*pensó Ranma–chan para si.. cuando se acerca a una mesa donde su padre estaba comiendo.. Entonces va y se sirve a su gusto… cando.. BAAAMB.. un bondori destruye la mesa y una chica de cabello purpura.. Comienza a decir.. ****** **** *** ** . Ranma no entiende nada pues la joven habla en chino.. Sin embargo el guía traduce para el..

–Dice que si ella gano el torneo. Y pregunta ¿Por que se han comido su premio?.. en eso Ranma–chan…

–Que.. entonces si le gano no habrá problemas verdad..

Ranma-chan sube a la lona de combate… y le toma solo unos segundos derrotar a la amazona.. Todo el mundo queda sorprendido.. Mas aun cuando la amazona se acerca y besa a la pelirroja en la mejilla.. La pelirroja queda en transe por unos segundos.. Pues fue la primera vez que lo besaba una chica.. Pero no duro mucho la Amazona furiosa comenzó a perseguirla con lanzas y espadas.. y todo lo que fuera letal..

Un tiempo después en Japón

Es un día lluvioso, en un lugar llamado Nerima, una joven pelirroja huye de un panda quien la ataca varias veces.. Pero esta se esquiva.. Dando un salto largo y cayendo en posición de combate..

–oye, Ya déjame en paz!.. la pelirroja con la guardia alta.. quien recibe de respuesta un gruñido por parte del panda… luego la ataca pero ella se esquiva y.. BAMMB.. lo lanza contra el suelo de una patada.. el panda se levanta y la golpea por la espalda.. Pero esta se da vuelta y comienzan a pelear de nuevo..

–No pienso ir a esa casa..la pelirroja lanza al panda contra la pared.. y..

–¿como pudiste comprometerme sin preguntarme?… luego sale corriendo.. Esta a punto de escapar pero..

–Haces bien al no ir a esa casa chico.. la pelirroja reconoce inmediatamente la voz y..

–Tu otra vez… acaso estas siguiéndome? Pelirroja mira al sacerdote que esta sentado en la calle con una esfera de cristal en las manos..

–Si vas a esa casa tu vida se volverá una tragedia tras otra.. La pelirroja cierra sus ojos unos momentos y para pensarlo bien

–Bueno cual es tu la razón esta vez? Pregunta la pelirroja

–Que?

–¿que cual es la razón por laque no debo ir al dojo Tendo? Pregunta histérica..

–que tu no creías en…

–Si ya cambie de opinión..

–bueno veras.. el sacerdote le señala la esfera de cristal.. en ella se van formando imágenes…. (inserte aquí, todas las veces en que Ranma fue apaleado, humillado envenenado, vendido y culpado injustamente..(prácticamente en el 90% del manga)) (Pd; la única imagen que reconoce la pelirroja es la suya, pues se supone no conoce a los otros)

–¿Que dices ahora? Antes de que Ranma-chan pudiese contestar. El panda se acerca..

–oh rayos!, ahora no tengo tiempo.. Ranma-chan sale corriendo, no antes de que el sacerdote le de un amuleto..

–SI TE ARREPIENTES DE TU ELECION USA EL AMULETO!, grito el sacerdote…

Fin de Flashback

–Usa el amuleto, dice el viejo.. ¡Feh! ¿como se supone que tengo que usarlo?, Ranma observa bien el pequeño objeto en sus manos, –qu. ¿que dice? "¿rehoje'y?" (Vuelve otra vez).. el amuleto comenzó a brillar..y Ranma se vio de pronto corriendo en la lluvia perseguido por un panda

–co.. ¿como diablos llegue aquí?... *_bueno no importa, tengo que deshacerme del panda*_pensó, antes de girar a afrontar al panda.. juntando sus manos y un brillo azul rodea a la pelirroja, mientras una esfera dorada se forma en sus manos… El panda se queda paralizado, como si nunca hubiese visto lo que Ranma estaba a punto de hacer..cuando… –¡MOKO TAKABISHA! La gran ráfaga de Ki se lleva al panda.

–Así que… ¿haz utilizado el amuleto?, pregunto una voz familiar detrás de Ranma.. quien voltea a ver y

–T… ¿!TU! co… ¿como llegaste aquí?

–¿de que hablas? Tu eres quien acaba de llegar, o mejor dicho nunca te fuiste

–¿QUE?

–Estas justo en el momento en que te di el amuleto, ósea, aun no haz ido al Dojo Tendo ni conocido a esas personas.. Ranma tardo unos minutos en digerir eso.. y

–YAHOOO! Ya no tengo prometidas, Y no iré al Dojo Tendo, y no conoceré a Kuno ni Ryoga, ni habrán estúpidas promesas ni "**Ranma Saotome prepárate a morir"** , y mi primer beso **NO** será con un Hombre!…esta vez, Ranma saltando de alegría.. –Gracias, gracias! Ranma agrácese de todo corazón al Sacerdote..

–¿y que harás ahora?

–Um, no lo se, respondió el joven de la trenza.

–Te interesaría una beca de estudios, o mejor dicho, necesito que vallas a cierta Academia

–Claro, Claro, cualquier cosa es mejor que esta Furin.. ¡BAAAMB! Ranma-chan recibe un golpe con un letrero detrás de su cabeza quedando inconsciente mientras un panda se lo lleva..

Horas más tarde

En el dojo Tendo… Ranma-chan discute con Akane

–¿¡A quien llamas pervertido!

–Tu viste mi cuerpo desnudo, sinvergüenza!

–Tu fuiste quien entro en el baño, ¡yo estaba bañándome!

–es diferente cuando una chica ve a un chico

–¡Ellos son una pareja perfecta! Soun y Genma riendo

–El es una pareja por si solo, dijo Akane… –y si alguna vez…

–Adiós!, Ranma-chan se dirige a la puerta

–¿Adonde crees que vas, muchacho?

–Prefiero cumplir la promesa del seppuku ante mi madre antes que quedarme en esta casa

–¡espera! ¿Como sabes eso?.. Ranma-chan se detuvo y mira a Akane.. –no creas que no note la mirada que le diste a mi cuerpo…además no es como si fuera la gran cosa para mi cosa ver una mujer desnuda, quiero decir, me he visto muchas veces ¿verdad? Y estoy mejor formada para rematar! –jajaja.. Akane toma una la mesa y …. "–Bakusai Tenketsu".. BAAAM! La mesa explota en las manos de Akane como Ranma-chan la toco con un dedo, La joven Tendo quedo muda por la impresión… "Yo **NO** seré tu juguete para el estrés" dijo Ranma-chan con frialdad

–¿¡Donde aprendiste eso, muchacho! Pregunto Genma.. pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Ranma-chan había desaparecido…totalmente, ni ruidos, ni su presencia se podían sentir. Genma palideció.. *_¿ese era el Umisen–ken?_*

En la calle.. Ranma-chan sigue caminando llevando sus pertenencias..

_eso fue raro, aun con el Umisen–ken, aun que desaparecí mi presencia, mi velocidad fue demasiado lenta.. Incluso esta mochila pesa bastante, _

Ranma-chan seguía sumido en sus pensamientos cuando..

–¿Cual es tu Respuesta? La misma persona de esa mañana

–Esta bien, creo que te lo debo, pero respóndeme algo

–¿que ocurre?

–Mi mente no ha cambiado, pero mi cuerpo se siente diferente, eso quiere decir que tengo la misma fuerza que al principio cuando llegue al dojo ¿verdad?

–Así es, lo único diferente en ti es la experiencia… sabes todo lo que pasara si te quedas en el dojo, pero tu cuerpo, es el mismo que tenias en el momento en que llegaste al dojo, otra cosa mas, tus sentimientos también han cambiado… Ranma no presto atencion a eso ultimo

–oye podrías mostrarme otra vez en esa esfera de cristal como iba a ser mi vida, pregunto el joven artista marcial

–que?, ya lo haz olvidado?

–No, es que quiero ver mis victorias y lo genial que me veo….

–en serio?, el sacerdote sonrió maliciosamente, y se comenzaron a formar imágenes..

_WHAHAHAHAHA, que te parece esto, y esto, _se oía en la esfera de cristal, cuando Ranma se acerco, en vez de sus victorias, vio… su arrogancia, y lo estúpido que se veía cuando mostraba su ego… Su estúpida risa, o y lo inmaduro que era, y la mirada de vergüenza ajena de los presentes… lo que mas le incomodo, es que se veía exactamente tan estúpido como Kuno, Mouse o Ryoga, y Lo peor era que cada vez mas se parecía a su padre….

–que ocurre chico? Pregunto el sacerdote..

–ya mátenme por favor, respondió Ranma rojo de vergüenza… –No debí haber pedido ver eso…

**Fin del prologo**

Bueno este apenas fue el prologo, tenia que dejar de lado al Dojo, y todos Nerimians, no me sirven, además de que tuve que complicar la vida de Ranma hasta el Limite,

Acepto cualquier crítica con respecto a la forma de escribir, o de redactar, PERO NO QUE ME DIGAN QUE LOS PERSONAJES NO SE COMPORTAN COMO TAL, PUES ES UN FANFIC Y HAY QUE SER ABIERTOS Y EXPLORAR LAS POSIBILIDADES

OTRA COSA QUE NO ACEPTO, QUE ME DIGAN, AKANE ES LA MEDIA NARANJA DE RANMA Y QUE SOLO CON ELLA PUEDE ESTAR, NI ESAS BOBERIAS, POR QUE:

Los fan fictions de Ranma y Akane son lo mas común que hay, y ya se me revolvió el estomago de leer tantos de esos, aun que, inclusive preferiría leería un fic yaoi que otro de Ranma + Akane. No se enojen conmigo fans de Akane o fans de la pareja Ranma & Akane, pero es la pura verdad.

Bueno, lo que quería expresar es que, pueden decir que les gusta o no en mi historia, pero no pretendan que la historia tome el rumbo que ustedes quieren

mini intento de Omake

Ranma se sube al autobús,

–Un momento, no podía haber cambiado mi futuro en el dojo ahora que ya se lo que tengo y no tengo que hacer, pensó el joven artista marcial en voz alta… –Oiga conductor, espe..

–Demasiado Tarde!…MUJAJAJAJAJA…, el conductor ríe macabramente mientras pisa afondo el acelerador…

–POR QUEEEEEE!... Quiero ir a Jusenkyooooo!

**PD: se necesita Beta reader para esta Historia, bueno, la verdad es que yo realmente no se si que tal escribo, o cueales son mis puntos flacos, o de pronto que cosas podria mejorar en terminos literarios ademas de mis faltas ortocraficas, quiero saber como mejorar la estructura para que la historia sea mas comprensible.. asi que, ayudenme!**


	2. La vampiresa de la Academia

Decargo responsabilidad, no soy propietario de Ranma 1/2, ni de Rosario + Vampiro, pero venderia mi alma por serlo... ¬ ¬, lastima que no valga tanto... T-T

jaja... bueno ya enserio, al fin pude colocar el capi 01, y el 01.5, bueno espero sea de su agrado, y que me dejen muchos comentarios, es que me alimento de comentarios, y me pongo muy triste cuando no risivo ninguno, o cuando resibo muy pocos T-T

disculpen los Horrorores ortrograficos, que pudieran haber, es que no tengo un lector beta, que me los corrija.. en fin...

""diálogos

–dialogos

*_cursiva_*penseamientos

(comentarios que pueden ser ignorados) a menos que estén en **negrita**

+++++++ Cambio de escena

**Capitulo 1.0: La Vampiresa de la Academia**

"¿cual es la razón por la que quieres que valla a esa academia?" pregunto el joven artista marcial

-Bueno, es que seria un honor tener a alguien con tus habilidades, en nuestra prestigiosa Academia Youkai

-hehe,, si comprendo que estén interesados en el grandioso Yo.. Ranma esta brillando de orgullo en este momento.. –pero bueno supongo que.. ¿EH? donde se fue!

.. "Maldita sea, odio cuando hace eso", Ranma se fijo en el suelo, había una maleta, y una mochila, revisó la mochila, y obviamente encontró útiles escolares y una nota

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX XXXXXX

Estos útiles son parte de la beca, en la maleta encontraras, dos pares de uniforme del instituto para cada sexo(el de verano y el de invierno), y dos pares del uniforme de Educación Física, tienes 100.000 ¥ para disponer de ellos como quieras, Lee los folletos de la Academia Youkai para saber donde esperar el autobús, es el ultimo así que no lo pierdas

PD; si no usas el uniforme no te dejaran entrar en clases, ni subir al autobús..

PD2; el uniforme tiene una magia que hace que se transforme con tu cuerpo

PD3; si vas al aula en tu forma femenina hazlo bajo el nombre de Ranko

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX XXXXXX

"maldita sea, odio los uniformes" murmuro Ranma antes de revisar los folletos, junto a el había un pase para el autobús con la dirección, el pase tenia una correa para colgar por el cuello, así que Ranma lo puso en su cuello, y siguió mirando el folleto.

En algún lugar, el sacerdote misterioso…

-hehehe.. ese chico Ranma, es fácil de engañar… (nota de autor: si Ranma se deja engañar facilmente cuando atacan su punto débil… su ego)

Al dia siguiente…

_*Justo a tiempo* _pensó para si el joven artista marcial, "no todavía faltan 5 minutos" El odiaba esperar, así que comenzó a distraerse unos momentos pensando en lo diferente que seria su vida a partir de ahora, ya no tendría que estar preocupado por que algún psicópata homicida lo buscase para matarle sin motivo aparente, bueno, seria mas difícil encontrarlo cuando no hay nadie en el mundo además de el, que sabe donde esta, pero eso no era importante, el sabe defenderse, pero, aun así, había algo que lo inquietaba…

El autobús finalmente llego, Ranma subió y…

"esperaba algo diferente" murmuro Ranma al observar el interior del autobús solo había otro chico aparte de el que parecía tener su misma edad o tal vez mas joven que el. El chico, no tenia nada expresamente fuera de lo común, pelo corto peinado torpemente, no se notaba ni atractivo ni determinación en sus ojos, no parecía muy atlético, mas bien parecía del promedio

Por su parte Ranma, con su peinado ligeramente diferente, dejando caer sus flecos hacia los costados, cubriendo gran parte de sus orejas, y un poco hacia diferente, su coleta era.., se mantuvo en su lugar, llevaba puesto, "Por primera vez en su vida el Uniforme correspondiente", aun así podía notarse que era un atleta, mas bien se veía como un Bishonen (niño bonito)

El muchacho mas joven sentado en el asiento frente a Ranma, parcia haber rehuido a conversar, eso no le impedía romper el hielo, después de todo, el viaje a la academia seria largo y se aburriría rápidamente, además quería hacer cometarios como, como fue que salió de la ciudad de Tokio para ir a una nueva escuela o de que era raro no ver un montón de estudiantes que penas alcanzaron a coger el ultimo autobús y esas cosas. Pero decidió pensar en lo que había acontecido recientemente.

El había cambiado todo, todo, había abandonado todo y a todos, no es que tuviera mucho que abandonar, pero el sabia que fue la mejor decisión, aun que el no esperaba algo como retroceder en el tiempo y corregir sus errores, *_Pero, si no corregí nada, simplemente decidí cambiar todo, en vez de ir al dojo e intentar hacer las cosas diferentes con Akane, y con todos, como evitar verse obligado a casarse con Shampoo, en vez de eso me subí a un autobús que se dirige a ninguna parte*_ Ranma tuvo un escalofrió, ante la idea de casarse con Shampoo, no era que ella no le gustara, ella era endemoniadamente sexy, bonita, atractiva, amable, cariñosa, sabia cocinar y.. Ranma comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra el asiento… *_ya.. ya fue suficiente, de todos modos también tenia sus defectos, como que era algo obsesiva, y homicida, y muy vengativa, aun que lo que realmente me molestaba era que se convertía en gata* _

–ah!, Ranma suspiro, todavía no sabia que era lo que le inquietaba entonces recordó… "tus sentimientos también han cambiado".. *¿E_so quiere decir que ya no amo a Akane?_*Ranma cerro sus ojos y pensó unos momentos, quedo aterrado al darse cuenta que realmente no se preocupaba por Akane, en definitiva no sentía que el fuera capaz de sacrificarse por ella, pensó en Shampoo y nada, ni el mas mínimo sentimiento, en Ukyo y, era diferente, ella había sido su amiga de la infancia, todavía sentía simpatía por ella.

_Me pregunto si será por eso que me defendí de Akane cuando ella me intento golpear con la mesa…_

–esto… ¿sabes si cuanto falta? Pregunto el chico mas joven

–Ni idea, Ranma respondió sin emoción..

–ah, disculpa mi nombre es… Aon..

"Aono Tsukune, de primer año, Edad 15 años, notas promedio, Hobbies y aficiones, ninguno, habilidad atlética promedio, especialidad ninguna" interrumpió el conductor..

Tsukune quedo algo intrigado.. "¿como sabe todo eso el?" se pregunto… "bien como iba diciendo, soy Aono Tsukune, gusto en conocerte"

"Soy Saotome Ranma, heredero del.."

"Saotome Ranma, heredero de la dinastía Saotome del Musabetsu kokuto Ryu(no se si esta bien escrito), 16 años de edad, Curso: primer año, habilidades especiales; Artes marciales, la ceremonia del té, cosplay, robo, comidas, cenas, un prodigio de guerreros sobrehumanos y Mega Playboy en sus dos formas..

Ranma frunció el ceño, y empezó a murmurar algo sobre un conductor que estaba apunto de se expulsado de su propio autobús…

Tsukune más que impresionado por la cantidad de habilidades, se quedo pensando en que quería decir con "sus dos formas?"

No paso mucho mas antes de llegar.. Cuando salieron del largo túnel, pareciese que hubiesen entrado a otro mundo completamente diferente, se vía un mar rojo sangre, y un bosque muerto, lleno de lapidas, cuervos y serpientes..

El conductor advirtió que la Academia podía ser muy terrorífica, pero ante los ojos de Ranma..

"no me parece la gran cosa" comento el joven de la trenza, mirando lo que parecía ser una mansión embrujada estilo occidental, luego se fijo en el otro chico, a este parecían temblarles las rodillas… "me voy a mi casa" Tsukune murmuro cuando.. BAAAM…una bicicleta lo golpeo por la espalda tirándolo al suelo, y arrojando a la conductora de la bicicleta debajo de el

"¿Oye estas bien?" pregunto Ranma acercándose, por un momento pensó que Shampoo hoy había atropellado a al chico equivocado.. pero luego recordó que eso era imposible, se supone ellos aun no se habian conocido, o al menos no estando en su forma masculina, aun que la chica se acerco bastante.

"UGH.. OWOWO… ¿una bicicleta se acaba de estrellar con migo?" pregunto Tsukune,

"perdóname, me maree por mi anemia" dijo la joven debajo de el, "estas bien" en eso Tsukune observa el rostro de la chica, y quedo deslumbrado por la belleza de la misma. *_es la mujer mas bella que he visto en la vida_*pensó Tsukune antes de caer hacia atrás con una hemorragia nasal al estilo Hibiki

Ranma por su parte, comprendió a Tsukune, era una chica bastante bonita, de hecho era la más bonita que la mayoría de las chicas que el conocía, aun que no estaba tan desarrollada como Shampoo o como el mismo en su forma femenina.. aun así era bastante hermosa, pelo rosa largo por debajo de la cintura, un rostro angelical, bonitos ojos verdes.

-Oh, por favor no sangre, dijo la niña antes de limpiarle la sangre a Tsukune, "tu sangre,..puedo olerla…. Pierdo el control.. cuando huelo…sangre…." La niña se acercaba mas y mas a Tsukune, THUMB.. THUMB, provocando que el corazón de este golpee fuerte mente

Ranma ensancho los ojos al ver a la niña acercarse cada vez mas a Tsukune, parcia como si sus labios estuvieran a punto de rozarse, se sentó en una silla salida de la nada y comiendo palomitas de maíz como si estuviera viendo una película abriendo mas y mas los ojos a la parque la niña se acercaba a Tsukune.

"lo siento… pero…soy un vampiro…"SHUUUU… la chica se dirigió al cuello de Tsukune y lo mordió provocando una dolorosa herida,… Ranma dejo caer sus palomitas de maíz en el suelo… en un estado medio en shock

–va..VAMPIRO! –AWAWAWA!.. grito Tsukune, corriendo en círculos mientras la sangre brotaba como una fuente de su cuello..

–perdón, mi nombre es Akashya Moka, y aun que me veo así soy un vampiro

–por vampiro quieres decir, ¿esos monstruos chupa–sangre que odian las cruses y los ajos?

–si, muchas gracias por la comida, tu sangre es muuuuy deliciosa, dijo la vampiresa mientras se sonrojaba y medio cubriendo su rostro

Ranma todavía medio en shock mirando la escena… –¿le acabas de chupar la sangre?

–a perdón, no te había visto. Dijo la vampiresa al observar a Ranma que había sido ignorado hasta el momento.. –si, pero solo un poquito, no te preocupes estará bien…responde la pregunta de este..

Ranma estaba decidiendo si hacer su papel de artista marcial y proteger al mundo de los espíritus malignos, monstruos, etc. o seguir el principio de 'no atacar a una chica' al final decido que no haría nada con la chica, después de todo, ella parecía totalmente inofensiva, además vampiro o no, era una chica y el odiaba luchar con chicas. Encogió de hombros antes de, "bueno, mientras este bien"

-"Si estoy bien", comento Tsukune

-"Bien, apresurémonos que se hace Tarde", en eso continuaron su camino al colegio… Moka seguía mirando a Tsukune, "Tu.. ¿odias a nuestro tipo…vampiros?"Pregunto dudosa

"no, mas bien los amo" respondió Tsukune sin tener idea de por que había dicho eso, a Moka se le ilumino el rostro..

"Genial, entonces seamos amigos!" la vampiresa sonriendo, Ranma levantó una ceja al ver la escena, un ligera sonrisa se formo en sus labios..

Moka volteo hacia Ranma y.. "¿y a ti te gustan los vampiros?", la sonrisa de Ranma se esfumo, no sabia que responder, sus sentidos de, 'Cuidado aquí viene otra prometida' estaban al máximo.. y seria realmente molesto empezar otra vez con ese problema..

El chico de trenza se encogió de hombros, "bueno, no me disgustan, eres el primero que conozco" hubo una pequeña pausa y "he visto cosas mas aterradoras, y mientras no me muerdas, podremos llevarnos bien"

Moka hiso una mueca ante el ultimo comentario, "espero que podamos ser buenos amigos" Moka sonrió, "luego de la ceremonia de apertura seguimos hablando, ok?"

El interior de la Academia era mucho menos aterradora que desde afuera, de hecho era bastante confortante, especialmente para Tsukune, pasillos amplios, varios pisos de altura, una gran cantidad de estudiantes hiendo de aquí para allá, en síntesis parecía como cualquier otro Instituto/colegio, a excepción por que este tenia un estilo occidental, y se suponía estaban en Japón

Ranma quedo asombrado, "Esto no se parece en nada a Furinkan" pensó en voz alta, mirando de aquí para allá como un niño un niño perdido en una feria, pero no duro mucho, todos habian sido llamados al gimnasio para la ceremonia de apertura, Ranma acudió de mala gana, realmente quería explorar el lugar, pero Tsukune le insistió para ir.

Luego de la ceremonia de apertura, todos fueron a sus respectivas aulas "esto, me toca el salón 1-3" dijo el artista marcial fijándose en el letrero de la puerta, y luego fijándose mas abajo, para su sorpresa "Tsukune?, no me digas que este es tu.."

"si, parece que nos toco el mismo salón" interrumpió el chico mas joven, antes de entrar. Ya dentro del aula todo se veía como cualquier otro salón de clases, tos tienen un escritorio, una pizarra de tizas común, nada fuera de lo normal. La maestra era muy bonita, era una mujer pequeña, pelo rubio, con las puntas oscurecidas, y dos mechones que a cada lado de la cabeza que sobresalían, sospechosamente parecían orejas, pero Ranma hiso caso omiso y fue a sentarse

"Bienvenidos todos a la Academia Youkai… soy Yo soy su maestra de cátedra, Nekonome, creo que ya todos saben, pero… esta es… ¡una escuela para que los monstruos asistan!" ese comentario hiso que Tsukune entrara en un estado de pánico, con los ojos ensanchados y la boca abierta y temblorosa. Ranma por su parte mantuvo la calma *_Maldita sea, no volveré a confiar en monjes extraños_*, pero eso no le importaba a el, no veía a nadie como una amenaza particularmente, no después de haberse enfrentado a Herb y a Zaffron, además de la serpiente de ocho cabezas en Ryuensawa.

La maestra empezó a escribir en la pizarra, dibujando el mundo y algunas personas sobre el.."Nuestro problema actual, el mundo esta controlado por los humanos, para que los monstruos podamos continuar sobreviviendo, no nos queda de otra que aprender a coexistir con los humanos pacíficamente, en esta academia aprenderán a coexistir con los humanos", realmente era una maestra bastante mona, y la forma en que movía sus orejas de vez en cuando.. –eh? *_orejas?_* Ranma empezó a sentirse nervioso, su maestra tenia encendió su detector de gatos, pero, bueno tenia mayormente apariencia humana, así que no era la gran cosa.. rápidamente olvido el asunto al notar que el chico Tsukune estaba bastante alarmado, de echo parecía aterrado.

La maestra siguió explicando, "la principal regla en esta academia es que todos deben permanecer en su forma humana y evitar sus compañeros descubran su verdadera forma"

"MAESTRA!, ¿no seria mas fácil devorar a esos insignificantes humanos?" interrumpió un chico Rubio, con peinado hacia arriba y hacia atrás, el chico llevaba un pircing en el labio, no parecía un estudiante de primer año, mas bien tenia una apariencia de que estaba en tercer año, parecía bastante arrogante, al igual que kuno

.

"Y en caso de las chicas lindas, mejor abusar de ellas" termino finalmente el chico rubio, Ranma levanto una ceja y Tsukune casi se desmalla por el pánico

"OH!, eres Saizou Komiya verdad?, Incidentalmente en la Academia Youkai, todos los alumnos y maestros son monstruos, no se encuentra un humano real en toda la escuela" Tsukune estaba totalmente desesperado, *_¿por que?, ¿Por qué papa tenia que tomar ese folleto en la calle?.. que será de mi voy a ser asesinado_*. En ese momento Ranma levanto la mano y..

-Maestra, yo soy humano, comento el chico de la trenza sin pensar, la maestra quedo sorprendida ante la afirmación, y Ranma noto las miradas de odio de sus compañeros, y que Tsukune tenia una cara de aterrado.. *¿_Ranma que estas haciendo? Nos van a matar!_* pensó el humano mas joven.

"así que, eres humano?" pregunto Saizou mientras tomaba a Ranma por el cuello de la camisa y levantándolo casi hasta el techo.. la maestra palideció *_que debería hacer, se supone que no hay humanos en Youkai Academia, no quiero ver a nadie muerto_* Nekonome frunció los labios. En ese instante Saizou transformo su mano libre, paso de ser un brazo normal a uno tres veces su tamaño y bastante musculoso y sus dedos grandes con garras en las puntas, y lanzo un golpe hacia el chico de la trenza, este no parecía impresionado, simplemente tomo la mano que sujetaba su camisa, y se libero, en el ultimo instante, luego se agacho y golpeo con la palma de su mano en el pecho de Saizou aplicando una gran cantidad de ki y arrojándolo lejos,

PRIM!, se la ventana rompió como el cuerpo de Saizou fue lanzado atreves de el

"WOW, increíble y ni siquiera se transformo", todos en el aula comenzaron aplaudir, "me pregunto que clase de monstro será, a de ser un vampiro o algo así"

"pero, si ya les dije que soy humano" volvió a decir el joven de la trenza

"si, claro, tu disfraz es casi perfecto, ni siquiera tuviste que cambiar la forma para defenderte" respondió la maestra guiñándole un ojo, unos segundos mas tarde Saizou volvió a entrar, su uniforme estaba rasgado, Él echo una mirada de odio hacia Ranma luego volvió a sentarse. Justo en ese instante la puerta se abrió y..

"Disculpe por llegar tarde, es que me perdí" Moka entrando por la puerta "adelante, pasa y siéntate" dijo la maestra *_es linda_*pensó, no haría falte mencionar que Moka llamo la intención de todos en el salón

"wow que linda" susurro uno de los alumnos

"me alegra de estar en su misma aula" dijo otro

Pero Moka ignoro a todos ellos, pero se fijo en uno en especial, justo sentado al lado de la ventana, y dando un salto hacia el "Tsukune! Que suerte estamos en el mismo salón" la vampiresa abraso al chico mas joven, lo cual causo que la mirada de odio de todos los estudiantes masculinos se dirigieran hacia Tsukune. Ranma comenzó a reír, de verdad, era bastante divertido ver que le pase a otro y no a el

Ranma sabia que había algo raro con Tsukune, cuando la maestra dijo que este era un Colegio para los Youkai, este parecía aterrado, Así que supuso que también era humano, bueno su aura particularmente era humana, a diferencia de todos los otros estudiantes Tsukune era el único que no tenia un aura maligna o grande, eran mas bien como insignificante.

*_un sueño, esto debe ser un sueño…ha sido como un sueño todo el día* _estaba pensando Tsukune con su cerebro medio funcionando en piloto automático mientras Moka lo llevaba por los pasillos con sus brazos entre lazados

-¡Este lugar es genial!, es hermoso.

-_sueño..sueño._ TsukuneSiguió susurrando todavía en piloto automático

Ranma estaba pensando en si largarse y buscar otro colegio en alguna ciudad remota donde no lo encuentren, o quedarse en Youkai Academy por 3 años, con comida, vestimenta, vivienda totalmente gratuita y 100.000 yens mensuales para sus gastos y pelear con uno dos Youkai's por semana. Bueno siempre quedaba el hecho de poder regresar a Nerima donde también tendría vivienda y comida gratuita, solo que tendría que afrontar a mas 50 prometidas, 2 rivales por cada prometida, 3 psicópatas a la semana que lo buscarían por una razón totalmente ajena a el, y ser humillado con las fotografías de Nabiki, y ser vendido dos o tres veces por mes..mm "Definitivamente….Me quedo AQUÍ!" Ranma pensó para si.

El chico de la trenza finalmente tomo una decisión, pero tendría que asegurarse de su duda con respecto a Tsukune, así que fue a buscarlo.. no tardo mucho antes de que..

-Quien es ella?.. el pelo abundante, grandes ojos..

-WOAW!, es hermosa!

-Aun que sea solo su transformación, no hay nadie que se pueda transformar en alguien tan linda

-Hermosa, nunca había visto a alguien tan buena

-QUIERO SALIR CON ELLA!

-Quien es "ese" que va con ella?

-Parece un perdedor mara mi..

-Tal vez la deje sola, si no, esta muerto!..

-deberíamos matarlo ya

Tsukune sintió un frio que recorrió toda su espalda, "jeje" comenzó a reír aterrado *_sangriento_*

Ranma comenzó a reír, realmente era divertido ver que le pase a otro y no a el. Además a diferencia de el, Tsukune parecía que fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento..

El chico que Ranma había arrojado por la ventana se paro frente a Moka y Tsukune "Que chica tan buena!, ¿te llamas Moka, verdad?, yo soy Komiya Saizou, Saludos! " el chico del pircing comenzó a acercarse y.

"¿por que una chica tan buena como tu.." Saizou tomo a Tsukune de la camisa y lo levanto hacia el techo "…esta con un tipo como este?" terminó

-WAAW! Tsukune impresionado, *_este es el tipo que Ranma arrojo por la venta_*

Saizou sintió una mano en su hombro, "tu no sabes otra cosa que no sea causar problemas, verdad?" dijo Ranma en tono enojado

"Tu otra vez, no creas que esta vez te será tan fácil, solo te subestime en clases por que mentiste sobre que eras humano" dijo Saizou soltando a Tsukune en el suelo, y volteándose hacia Ranma

"no mentí, en realidad soy humano" contesto Ranma mirándolo fijamente, Moka lo miro con incredulidad, hasta que recordó que no hay forma que un humano este en Youkai Academy, en ese instante Saizou volvió a atacar a Ranma otra vez transformando su mano, y mostrando sus garras,

"JE!" Ranma sonrió maliciosamente, y coloco su dedo índice para detener el golpe, pero luego cambio de idea abriendo completamente sus manos, al recordar que no tiene la fuerza que tenia al enfrentarse con Zaffron en el monte fénix, desvió ligeramente el ataque hacia un lado,

TRAK!

Todos quedaron mirando atónitos con los ojos saltones como Ranma rompió el brazo de Saizou, o al menos eso parecía, pero en realidad solo lo disloco, con un ligero toque en su codo respaldado por una gran cantidad de ki…Saizou gimió del dolor..

"será mejor que vallas a la enfermería" Ranma con una sonrisa arrogante antes de "si quieres ver lo que los humanos pueden hacer, será mejor que visites Nerima por una semana y luego me cuentas que te parecio, claro, si sobrevives hasta que acabe la semana" termino triunfalmente

"¿are?" Ranma observo como Moka y Tsukune desaparecieron, luego los busco con la mirada para ver a la vampiresa que se llevaba a Tsukune lejos, se dispuso a seguirlos pero, la multitud de espectadores lo rodeo,

"eso fue genial, y ni siquiera te transformaste"

"dinos cual es tu verdadera forma"

"tiene que ser un vampiro"

" ¿verdadera forma?, pues la que estas viendo" respondió el joven artista marcial

"¿entonces si eres un vampiro?" volvió a preguntar una chica, una vena apareció en la frente de Ranma, "¿por que tanta insistencia con eso de vampiro?" pregunto Ranma con ira, la chica se encogió de hombros, "Es que se dice que los vampiros son los monstruos mas fuertes, y además de que tienen una apariencia humana natural"

"eso explica muchas cosas" comento el chico cola de cerdo antes de dar usar el Umisen-ken para desaparecer a la vista de los estudiantes que lo rodeaban…

"¿Espera Moka, por que tanta prisa?" pregunto el humano mas joven,

"no deberías juntarte con Ranma" respondió vampiresa, lo cual fue un duro golpe para Tsukune "pero, ¿por que?" pregunto sin mas

"es una persona violenta" respondió Moka

"¿y así es como me agradeces el que los halla salvado?" pregunto el joven de la coleta que estaba parado tras de ellos,

"¡No te aparezcas tan de repente!" Moka se asusto un poco pero eso no evito que regañara a Ranma.. Tsukune por otro lado quedo sorprendido por no haber notado cuando fue que Ranma llego ahí.. "Ra..Ranma-san" Tsukune miro al chico mayor, "gracias por salvarme"

"no hay de que, además tenia ganas de golpearlo de todos modos" dijo el chico de la trenza con toda sinceridad, lo cual causo que Moka lo viera con mala cara

"¿Que?" pregunto Ranma inocentemente

"no deberías ser tan violento" regaño la vampiresa

"¿violento?, pero si fui muy piadoso con el, normalmente suelo mandar al hospital a los tipos como el"

"Ranma-san, lo que dices no esta ayudando mucho" intervino Tsukune, y antes de que el ambiente se vuelve mas tenso "¿no deberíamos ir a ver los dormitorios?" Tsukune empuja a Ranma y a Moka hacia los dormitorios para evitar que siguieran con su discusión..

Bien los dormitorios, no eran la gran cosa, parecían varios edificios uno alado de otro pero era uno solo, era bastante alargado, tenia una apariencia muy sombría, rodeado de un cementerio, las lapidas estaban inclinadas y muy mal cuidadas a cada lado del camino de los dormitorios, en algunas lapidas podían apreciarse cráneos humanos y varias serpientes, y varios arboles muertos alrededor, un montón de cuervos sobre el tejado, tenia todos los requisitos para filmar una película de "viernes 13" o tal vez, algo mas sádico como "El juego del miedo"

"¡Que padre~!, un edificio lleno de dignidad y carácter" Moka con una mirada de chica enamorada

*¿_Que es lo que esta viendo?_*

"Oh!, ¿no te gusta Tsukune?, ¿aun que seas un monstruo? Pregunto la vampiresa con una sonrisa.. "hablando de eso, que clase de monstruo eres" Tsukune palideció ante la pregunta, empezó a murmurar algo "Uh, buen..yo"

"va en contra de las reglas rebelar su verdadera forma" interrumpió Ranma, no es que el siguiera las reglas, pero definitivamente, pensaba que Tsukune era humano como el

"oh, disculpa, lo olvide" Moka viendo a Tsukune, y colocando sus manos juntas a modo de disculpa..

..haha… Tsukune rio incomodo, "hablando del tema, yo solo puedo verte como una humana común Moka.. ¿en verdad eres un vampiro?"

"sip, desde luego, en este momento me veo como un humano común y corriente pero", Moka lleva ambas manos a su pecho.."Veras, si yo me quito este rosario de mi pecho….me convertiré en un vampiro horroriiiifico.

"¿Rosario?"

"Los rosarios tienen la habilidad de sellar los poderes de los vampiros, y como yo causaba estragos y mucho miedo… me puse este rosario para sellar mis poderes de vampiros"

Ranma observo el rosario, y podía sentir una gran Youki (aura maligna) que emanaba del rosario, nada como el aura que emanaba de la propia Moka que era bastante mas pura y pequeño

*_en verdad es un vampiro, aun que es bastante linda y gentil es muy diferente a mi después de todo_* Tsukune quedo sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que..

"Oh, pero aun si nuestros poderes están sellados, seguimos necesitamos sangre" dijo Moka antes de encajar una mordida en el cuello de Tsukune.. "mi debilidad" termino triunfal mientras se alimentaba del chico mas joven, Tsukune gimió levemente del dolor..pero no era nada del otro mundo

*_No parece el súper Youkai que me comentaron, digo después de todo ella parece tan letal como Kasumi enojada_* pensó Ranma (Nota: para entender por que lo dice lean el Manga, no recuerdo el capitulo, pero el titulo creo que era.. "Kasumi se enoja")

Por alguna razón, Tsukune termino en uno de los dormitorios mas grandes, no es que el necesite espacio, es que tenia que compartirlo con Ranma, pero bueno, es mucho mejor que estar con algún tipo de ogro o criatura tipo pulpo que le comiera el cerebro o algo así..

Ranma se tambaleo como sus rodillas aflojaron, *_creo que hoy dormiré temprano_* pensó para si.. luego miro a Tsukune"¿que te parece la escuela?"

"bien sobre eso, no se si yo encaje aquí" respondió el chico mas joven

"si, supongo que hade ser duro para alguien normal como tu estar en un lugar tan extraño"

"como lo dices, pareciera que este lugar no es el mas extraño en el que has estado" comento Tsukune

"Bueno, este lugar no es tan malo, en mi escala de lugares raros, este esta en la cola del top 5 " respondió Ranma

Tsukune palideció, no quería ni imaginar en que clase de lugares ha estado Ranma, para que este solo sea el quinto lugar mas extraño que ha visto..

Tsukune exploro la habitación, los dormitorios no eran tan espeluznantes a dentro como afuera, se parecía a una habitación normal, mas bien era una habitación normal.

"voy a bañarme" dijo Ranma dirigiéndose a la puerta del baño, y justo antes de cerrarla, "no entres hasta que yo salga"

se recostó un rato, empezó a meditar sobre que debería hacer, esta era una escuela par Youkai's y el era un humano, al parecer, si descubren su identidad no dudarían en matarlo, estaba totalmente aterrado, y quería regresar a casa, sin embargo había una muy buena razón para quedarse, claro "Moka", no quería dejarla sola, ¿pero que pasaría si ella se enterase que es un humano? "AAAAAK!, mientras mas lo pienso mas difícil es decirme!" el chico mas joven se levanto, empezó a desvestirse para bañarse, olvidando lo que dijo Ranma..

Tsukune abre la puerta del baño, entra con los ojos cerrados todavía pensando.."Ah", suspiro, abre los ojos y se topa con unos ojos azules que lo miran fijamente, luego mira mas atentamente para ver que eran de una niña pelirroja

"QQUE…COMO..CUANDO.." Tsukune balbucea mientras le da una mirada mas detallada a la pelirroja, obviamente seria una rival para Moka en lo linda que era, y en cuanto a desarrollo corporal obviamente salía ganando..

La pelirroja paso de una expresión nula a mas bien molesta, y Tsukune estaba viendo su funeral, como la niña comience a gritar y a golpearlo, pero para su sorpresa su reacción fue totalmente otra..

"Te dije que no entraras hasta que terminara!" la pelirroja dice en tono molesto, "bueno, que le vamos a hacer, cierra la puerta, y te lo explico luego.."

"¿Eh?, ¿eres… Ranma-san?" pregunto Tsukune con incredulidad

"¿Y quien otro podría ser?" preguntó la pelirroja en un tono molesto, luego recordó que no era culpa a de Tsukune de todos modos y al notar como le chico mas joven temblaba una idea se le cruzo por la mente…"oh, no me digas que…¿acaso quieres tomar un baño conmigo?" la pelirroja dijo en tono juguetón…

"go.. GOMENASAI!" Tsukune salió corriendo del baño, y cerro la puerta y se tumbo sobre ella..

Ranma rio del chico mas joven, "¡JE!, no hay rival para mi encanto femenino"..luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se puso roja de vergüenza…

"e.. ¿en verdad eres Ranma-san?" Tsukune pregunto del otro lado de la puerta

"te lo explicare todo cuando salga, no te preocupes" respondió la pelirroja, luego tumbo un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza, BRRR.. frio…tembló un poco, luego se metió a la bañera, su cuerpo se relajo como entro en contacto con el agua caliente… *_Bueno, al menos, no es un pervertido como Kuno, o un idiota como Ryoga_*

Los más molestos definitivamente eran Kuno y Ryoga, además de Happosai claro esta, Kuno era un idiota pervertido que lo atacaba como hombre, y lo acosaba sexualmente como chica. Ryoga era un idiota que de alguna forma encontraba algo de que culparlo, en ese aspecto era idéntico a Akane, Mouse solo lo molestaba cuando Shampoo estaba cerca…y Shampoo, eso hace recordar a Ranma el incidente del afrodisiaco, recordó lo que sintió cuando se beso apasionadamente con la amazona, la forma en que había pasado sus manos por todo le cuerpo de Shampoo… luego sintió que una parte especifica de su cuerpo estaba reaccionando… *-AAK olvídalo, olvídalo!*.. pensó para si, luego salió de la bañera y volcó un cubo de agua fría sobre si mismo..luego se seco.. y salió a fuera..

Tsukune miro fijamente a la pelirroja que salía del baño, y esta al darse cuenta se fijo que había salido como chica otra vez, "disculpa un momento" cerro la puerta nuevamente… al regresar a la habitación llevaba un recipiente de agua caliente..

"bien, primero que nada, en realidad soy **Hombre**, pero debido a una maldición me convierto, en esta chica pelirroja que vez ahora cada vez que entro en contacto con el agua fría"

Tsukune, todavía se negaba a creerlo, y se quedo observándola sin decir nada

"observa" .Ranma-chan volvo el recipiente de agua caliente sobre su cabeza, Tsukune ensancho los ojos como la chica pelirroja frente a el, fue aumentado su estatura, mientras su pecho fue encogiéndose, y su pelo se torno de un brillante rojo a un oscuro negro. "el agua caliente me regresa a la normalidad"

Tsukune lo había visto con sus propios ojos (ni modo que con los ojos del vecino), obviamente Ranma decía la verdad, y había visto los cambios en la parte superior de su cuerpo, y obviamente, en la parte inferior había un cambio mas complicado, no iba a mencionar eso, ya que de seguro "esa" seria una pregunta molesta para el joven dela trenza.

"y como?" pregunto el chico mas joven

Ranma dio un suspiro….(inserte aquí la historia de Jusenkyo)… y esa es la historia…

"ahora ya entiendo por que, no te sorprende tanto una escuela para Youkai's" afirmo Tsukune "me alegro que sea solo una maldición, y que no seas un monstruo"

"que, ¿acaso habría un problema si lo fuera?"

"no, es solo que, no me sentiría bien si me hubieses mentido sobre eso, además, aun si fueras un monstruo, no me has matado al enterarte de que soy humano, y me has defendido de Saizou" la respuesta de Tsukune provoco un cierto alivio en Ranma, obviamente el chico mas joven era una buena persona, además de que su sinceridad era bastante refrescante.

"hablando sobre mentir", Ranma cambio de tema, "deberías decirle a Moka lo antes posible, una vez conocí a una chica, ella pensó que yo era una chica, y me dijo para que seamos amigas, claro, dije que si, después de todo, no tenia muchos amigos con tantos viajes, pero, no sabia como decirle que en realidad yo era un chico, pero ella lo descubrió por accidente antes de que pudiera decirle, desde esa vez, me a tratado como escoria pervertida, por el bien de ambos, dile lo antes posible"

Tsukune noto un frio en los ojos de Ranma al hablar de esa chica, "tienes razón, será mejor"

Al día siguiente, Tsukune iba a la escuela con una carta de renuncia en sus manos por si acaso, no tardo mucho antes de que..

"Hey, chico espera!" Saizou toma Tsukune del cuello de la camisa "Ayer te divertiste mucho con Moka.. y pagaras por eso hoy", Saizou lo golpea contra un árbol, "tu verdadera forma… ¿Cuál es tu verdadera forma?" pregunta con un tono de ira…

*_esto es malo si se entera que soy humano me matara, y además Ranma dijo que tenia cosas que hacer y no vendría temprano ¿que hare?_*

"¿verdadera forma? Yo..yo soy un vampiro" respondió Tsukune

BAM!.. Saizou golpea la pared de tras de Tsukune haciéndola pedazos

WAAA! Chillo Tsukune asustado

"¿vampiro dices? Los vampiros son monstruos inmortales, y tu dices que ¿eres ese tal vampiro? ¡No mientas!" Saizou se alejo de Tsukune calmándose un poco.. pero no antes de advertirle "no te vuelvas a acercar a Moka o estas muerto"

Tsukune estaba alarmado, corriendo de aquí para halla con sus maletas en las manos

"oh, ¿Tsukune?" alguien lo llama por la espalda, pero antes de que este voltee la vampiresa salta sobre el chico mas joven, y lo abrasa "Tenemos que apurarnos o llegaremos tarde"

"Mokaa! Dice Tsukune con los ojos llorosos

"Tsukune, que, que es todo ese equipaje"

"no puedo evitarlo Moka, esta escuela es demasiado para mi… quiero ir a una escuela para humanos".. esas palabras aterran a Moka quien lo toma de la camisa..

"¡No puedes hacer eso!, de ninguna manera puedes ir a una escuela de humanos, yo ODIO a los humanos" la afirmación de Moka, golpea a Tsukune como una roca..

"HUH" Tsukune retrocede impactado..

"fui a una escuela de humanos en segundaria, pero nadie creía en monstruos, decían que eran historias estúpidas…me sentía diferente…siempre estaba sola, hasta llegue a pensar que seria mejor si no existiese"..

La expresión de Moka cambia a una sonrisa.

"pero, tu me dijiste que amabas a los vampiros, y en realidad eres el primer amigo que tengo, así que, vamos a estudiar duro en esta academia"

Tsukune todavía no puede superar la impresión, da unos pasos hacia atrás, luego y sin levantar la cabeza "Y.. si yo dijera,.. que soy uno de esos humanos que tanto odias… ¿me detendrías de todas formas?" Moka ensancha los ojos por la pregunta…"Soy humano!" la afirmación de Tsukune hace que la vampiresa este en shock y le tiemblen las rodillas

"pe..pero eso no es posible" Moka con vos temblorosa

"Soy humano! Termine en este extraño lugar por accidente!"

"NO HAY FORMA QUE UN HUMANO ESTE AQUÍ!"Afirmo Moka en alzando la voz, pero eso no evita que su expresión se ponga dudosa.. y mostrando temor,

"esa expresión lo dice todo… " Tsukune da la espalda a Moka y antes de echarse a correr "discúlpame por ser amigo de un monstruo"

" ¡Espera Tsukune!" Moka lo llamo gritando, pero este no se detuvo

En la cima de uno de los arboles muertos a una distancia de 100 metros, Ranma observa la escena *_se que esto no debería terminar así, pero… aun así, si hubieses tardado mas en decirlo solo se habrían hecho mas daño, tal vez debí defender a Tsukune cuando Saizou lo amenazó para que no estuviera tan nervioso… pero el debe saber el riesgo, mas bien debía decidir si iba a correr el riesgo solo para estar con Moka*. _El joven artista marcial observa como Tsukune se dirige hacia la estación del autobús.. *_Es una lastima, realmente quiero que se quede_*

Moka sigue en el mismo lugar..

"no puede ser"…"NO"…

"aun que halla echo un amigo"…

"un que fue la primera vez que sentía que tenia una amigo en la vida"..

El chico de la trenza observa ala vampiresa llorar, *_tal vez deba decirle algo_* pensó para si voltea hacia Tsukune *_es igual que cuando conocí a Akane_* Ranma da un suspiro abstrayéndose, desconectándose de la realidad por unos momentos.. Mientras recuerda su pasado.. pero..

"TSUKUNEEEEEEE!" ese fuerte grito trae a Ranma a la realidad, Moka fue atacada por un Monstruo, que parecía ser Saizou, Tsukune regreso a ayudarla, pero recibió un fuerte golpe que lo dejo en el suelo… Ranma salto del árbol lo más rápido que pudo.

Moka levantando a Tsukune del suelo.. "lo siento, aun que fuera en una escuela humana, yo quería hacer amigos..pero seguramente es imposible, por que solo puedo hacer mas que lastimarte, Tsukune" Las lagrimas de Moka caen sobre Tsukune, este intenta levantarse..

"soy un humano débil, que no vale nada…Moka" Tsukune logra pararse sobre sus rodillas, "me di cuenta, de que huir seria un error…Por que yo… quiero ser tu amigo Moka.." Tsukune sonríe, y mira a la vampiresa a los ojos "Aun que seas una vampiresa…Me gustas Moka"

Una vena aparece en la cabeza de Saizou.. "¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?"...

Saizou Patea a Tsukune en la cabeza "MUERE BASURA!", en ese instante.. BAAAMB… una patada manda a volar al monstruo un par de metros,

"¡IDIOTA!... Estaba en la mejor parte!… ¿!Por que demonios tenias que interrumpir la escena!" Dijo el joven de la trenza Molesto.. y colocándose en posición de combate.. y observo bien la bestia que estaba por a enfrentar, era el doble de una humano promedio, y sus brazos musculosos eran al menos del tamaño de una persona, sus dedos largos con garras..

"¿eh?¿quien eres?"Pregunto el joven de la trenza al Youkai frente a sus ojos

"¿Cómo que quien eres?, soy Saizou!"

"¿ah?" dijo nuevamente Ranma con un tono de perdido..

"OLVIDALO!"Saizou arremete contra Ranma, el cual se distrajo por una repentina corriente de Youki detrás de el, Saizou aprovecho ese momento para golpearlo, sus garras afiladas causaron un profundo corte a la altura del pecho la sangre salpico por todas partes, Ranma salió despedido hacia un árbol con el cual se estrello antes de caer al suelo.

-Wajajaja... ¿! Creías que podrías con mi verdadera forma! Saizou rio de forma burlona.. pero su risa se esfumo al sentir un impresionante Youki rodeando la zona, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.. Como la figura en medio de el Youki se rebelo…"como en las historias ,.. El pelo plateado, Ojos rojos, y un sofocante Youki… … esto es..… un súper Vampiro?" Saizou es estremeció como un frio corrió por su espalda, sus rodillas temblaron y lo que caía de su pantalón no eran gotas de sudor

Tsukune quedo impresionado ante la vista, linda y tierna Moka se veía muy diferente, su pelo plateado, ojos rojos. El miro el rosario que le había quitado por accidente a Moka, *a esto se refería?*

Ranma por su parte no sabia que estaba pasando, el estaba por patear a Saizou hasta a china, cuando lo abrumo un tremendo ki que lo distrajo, y Saizou lo golpeo, Podía ver a Tsukune en el suelo, pero no veía a Moka, mas bien noto a Una chica de pelo plateado con un increíble Ki

La chica de pelo paleteado estaba enfrente de Saizou, "¿que pasa grandote?"…"tu…¿me quieres vedad?... solo intenta Tomarme… por la fuerza… ¿Podrás?" Saizou arremetió contra la chica de pelo plateado.. esta no pareció darle importancia, Tsukune cerro lo ojos como vio que Moka no se movió un centímetro.. Cuando los volvió a abrir ensancho los ojos impresionado al igual que Saizou, al ver que fracciones de segundos antes de que su golpe llegara a su destino..Una figura se puso entre Moka y Saizou,

"Recuerda que yo soy tu oponente!" dijo Ranma con ira mientras sostenía el golpe de Saizou Con una mano, el ki Ranma estaba al máximo por lo que no cedió ni un centímetro, Acumulo todo lo que quedaba de su ki en su mano libre.."MOKO TAKABISHA!" Saizou gimo al ser lanzado unos 30 metros solo para estrellarse contra una gran roca y quedar incrustada en ella..

Moka-interna sonrió levemente, antes de limpiar con un dedo la sangre de Ranma que salpicó en su rostro cuando detuvo el ataque de Saizou, luego lo llevo hasta su boca para probarla… con una sonrisa de satisfacción

Ranma giro, al ver a la chica que estaba parada tras de el, y que Tsukune se acerco rápidamente..

-Moka-san, Ranma –san ¿están bien? Dijo el chico mas joven,

Ranma puso una expresión de de confundido, ¿por que Tsukune llamaba a esta chica Moka-san? -Solo unos rasguños, contesto Ranma sacudiéndose el polvo… La vampiresa volteo a ver a Tsukune, el cual retrocedió un poco por el susto..

-No te preocupes, no te hare daño, después de todo, Moka-interna toma el rosario de las manos de Tsukune,.. "tu sangre es deliciosa para mi otra yo", .. luego miro a Ranma.. "eres una persona bastante interesante… Saotome… sigue cuidando mi comida y mi otra yo.. Hasta que nos volvamos a ver.." Ranma se sonrojo por la mirada de Moka, y Tsukune sintió como si lo golpeara un martillo por el hecho que Moka-interna se refiriera a el como Alimento

Moka-interna coloco el Rosario de nuevo en su pecho, resplandeciendo una luz roja, mientras el pelo de Moka volvió a ser rosado, y disminuyo una talla de pechos.. Cuando la luz se fue Moka se desplomo hacia Tsukune, quien la sostuvo.. Ranma miro fijamente a Tsukune y este a el, antes de que ambos dijeran al unisonó "¿doble personalidad?"

Ranma y Tsukune acompañaron a los dormitorios.. luego se separaron.. Moka fue a Su habitación, y Ranma y Tsukune a la suya…

Tsukune entro primero, luego Ranma, quien cerro la puerta detrás de el…

"Oye Ranma-san, ese taque que usaste al final fue genial" dijo Tsukune mientras se quitaba el la chaqueta.. "¿Ranma?...voltea a ver al chico de la trenza como no hubo respuesta. "HEY RANMA! ¿ESTAS BIEN?" Tsukune salto alarmado a auxiliar al joven artista marcial que estaba inconsciente en el suelo…

ZZZZZZZ…(ronquido)

Tsukune dio un suspiro de alivio "menos mal, solo esta dormido".., El humano mas joven levanta a Ranma del suelo y lo lleva hasta su cama. "supongo que ha de estar agotado"

Luego de limpiar la herida que Ranma tenia en el pecho y vendarlo, Tsukune también va a dormir…

Fin del Capitulo 1.0

XXXX XXXXXXXXXX…**Comentarios del Autor**….XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Algunos, (los que leyeron el manga) podrían pensar que estoy haciendo a Ranma demasiado débil, y que Saizou no debería ser problema para el, y Tal vez los que solo vieron el anime pero NO leyeron el manga, piensen que hago a Ranma es demasiado Fuerte, a esos les digo LEAN EL MANGA DE RANMA1/2.. y a los que si leyeron, Bueno precisamente no creo que Saizou sea un problema para Ranma al principio del manga Ranma1/2 ni al final, pero hay que destacar, que Ranma esta en un cuerpo en el que no había estado en mucho tiempo, y que racionalizar su poder no es tan fácil lo cual puede llegar a agotarlo

Saizou no era precisamente un monstruo poderoso, al menos creo que se compararía a Ryoga del principio del manga en fuerza física, tal vez menos, ya que Ryoga en el tomo 4 aproximadamente, levanto dos planchas de hielo de aproximadamente 300 toneladas en cada brazo. Queda destacar que Ryoga no tenia esa resistencia sobrehumana tan abrumadora antes de conocer a la abuela de Shampoo.

Punto 3… Ranma generalmente suele distraerse y o confiarse lo cual siempre causa que reciba algún golpe, de otra forma Saizou nunca hubiese tocado a Ranma

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ^_^ XXXX n_ n XXXXXX *¬* XXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

_Bueno el próximo capitulo en 6 o 7 guiones mas abajo_

**Antes de empezar con el cap. 1.5**

Bueno, la verdad me baso en el manga de R1/2 y pero nada del anime y el Manga de R+V, pero claro hay algunas cosas que sacare del anime de R+V, por que me son bastante útiles, pero en general me basare 90% en el manga y 10 %. en el Anime Quizás menos

Otra nota, yo creo en la evolución del personaje y el los factores que lo influyen, por lo que los personajes pueden ir madurando de forma diferente a la de los mangas…

**Glosario extra:**

**Cuando pone "Saotome-chan o Ranma-chan o Ranko" se refiere a Ranma en su forma de chica**

"**Saotome, Saotome-kun/Ranma o Ranma-kun en su forma de chico**

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_0_**  
><strong>

**Capitulo 1.5: **Sucubu + Vampiro + Ranko

-ahhhh.. Donde estoy?

-Ranma-san ya despertaste?, Te desmayaste por el cansancio cuando regresamos a los dormitorios después de tu pelea con Saizou. Respondió Tsukune

-¿¡Que yo que!..no eso es imposible!, nunca me agotaría con tan poco!…Exclamo Ranma, luego observo que tenia el torso vendado, y recordó que el no se había vendado ni tratado la herida que le hiso Saizou, así que el chico mas joven decía la verdad.. pero todavía no podía creerlo

"No hay nada de que avergonzarse" espeto Tsukune, "después de todo, no creo que sea posible no agotarse con todo lo hiciste ayer"

"es solo que" Ranma hiso una pausa "nunca me había pasado" alego débilmente "de todos modos, gracias, por cuidarme mientras estuve inconsciente"

"Bueno eso no es nada, después de todo somos amigos, y tu ya me has salvado varias veces desde que llegamos aquí…. bueno es que ya es de día y yo tengo que ir a clases, pero tu deberías quedarte a dormir un poco mas.."

"No, no quiero faltar a clases por una tontería como esa" alego Ranma antes de levantarse y correr al baño *_Ayer estaba agotado y solo quería volverá a la habitación, por eso no le pregunte nada mas a moka acerca de su "otro yo, y tengo curiosidad por lo que responderá…además Tsukune podría ser atacado nuevamente de camino a clases.._*

Las heridas de Ranma ha casi habian cicatrizado completamente, el siempre tubo una curación ridículamente acelerada, *_este cuerpo realmente es molesto_* pensó el joven de la trenza mientras enjabonaba su cuerpo…**(Nota: se refiere en general no a solo a su cuerpo maldito)**… *_No puedo hacer nada, aun conociendo todas las técnicas, con el poder que tengo ahora no alcanza.. Incluso cuando arroje a Saizou por la ventana, a pesar de que normalmente eso seria muy fácil para mi sin mucho esfuerzo…. El chi(ki) que poseo no es suficiente… realmente estaría en problemas si empezara a perder también los recuerdos de mi vida pasada_* El joven artista marcial se pierde en sus pensamientos.. Aunque no duro mucho, como cierto aroma lo arrastro a la realidad… levantándose de golpe provocando que le cayera agua fría sobre el y volviéndolo a su forma maldita, pero claro comer era mas importante que volver a su verdadero yo

Ya iba por su séptimo Tazón de Arroz con curry, y La niña pelirroja parecía una barril sin fondo… bueno eso es lo que Tsukune estaba pensando en ese momento, a demás si no supiese la verdad pensaría que Ranma realmente era del todo humano por la velocidad/cantidad que comía, apenas y podía ver sus manos.. Aunque si tuviera el nivel de Akane probablemente podría verlo sin problemas y si tuviera el nivel de Shampoo, tal vez seria casi como si Ranma comiera a una velocidad humana casi normal..

-QUIERO MAS!.. dijo Ranma-chan extendiendo su Tazón hacia Tsukune..

-Lo siento, pero me temo que ya se acabo.. Respondió Tsukune,

-pe, pero yo quería mas! A Tsukune casi le dio un ataque por la forma tan dulce y femenina en la que la pelirroja hablo, Ranma-chan rio un poco "jeje..Lo siento, solo estaba jugando, es un habito que tengo…"

Tsukune sacudió la cabeza.."Bien ya se hace tarde" se levanto, cogió su cartera "Ranma-san, será mejor que te apresures que te espero"

"podrías, dejar el san?, me siento raro cuando me llaman 'Ranma-san'.." comento Ranma

"entonces, Ranma-kun? Esta bien?" Pregunto Tsukune algo asombrado…

"no, quiero decir, dime Ranma a secas, no uses sufijos honoríficos, después de todo somos amigos, y estaremos viviendo en este lugar por 3 años, además, yo nunca uso honoríficos, y me siento raro cuando los usan conmigo"

"entonces, Ranma, date prisa que te dejo!" dijo Tsukune, todavía algo falto de confianza, antes de reír un poco y sonrojarse apenado(nota, no es muy común en Japón que las personas se dirijan a otras lo las llamen, sin son honorifico con sus nombre so apellidos, ya sean, Kun, san, chan, sensei, sempai, o sama, de hecho se considera como algo grosero, pero entre amigos intimos esta bien)

Ranma le dio una sonrisa de satisfacción

"vete adelantando que te alcanzo enseguida", luego comenzó a vestirse, realmente era molesto tener que usar uniforme, pero el no era el mismo chico que cuando estuvo en Nerima, y pensó que para resultados diferentes, es mejora hacer cosas diferentes…(como usar uniforme en vez de sus ropas chinas, pero aunque su cabello ahora era diferente la coleta nadie se la quita)

Tsukune camino temeroso a al instituto, *_Todos aquí son Youkai's y si alguno se entera de que soy humano… estoy muerto… claro, al menos que Ranma este cerca para rescatarme_*

-OH!; Hey mira a Moka-san!

-Ella luce tan abrumadora como siempre

-Parece como si estuviera rodeada de Luz

-Es como si tuviera luz propia..

El murmullo demás alumnos saco a Tsukune de sus pensamientos, solo para voltear y ver a la razón de ellos…

La Vampiresa de le escuela caminando dulcemente como un ángel

-Ella es tan deslumbrante!

-Akashia Moka, la belleza 1# de la Academia..

Tsukune se sonrojo al ver al dulce ángel…"Buenos días Moka-san".. Saludo con una sonrisa en su rostro..

"oh, Buenos días Tsukune!" Moka respondió con un abraso al chico Humano.. lo cual causo miradas furiosas de parte de los espectadores

-WAAA!.. Moka esta con un tipo!

-otra vez ese? Que tipo de relación tiene con Moka?

-Este no se salva, lo mataría a golpes… si tan solo no fuera amigo de Ranma.

Tsukune se sintió incomodo por la mirada del publico masculino en general, pero había uno en particular que no era masculino, era una chica bastante bien desarrollada, que observaba la escena con molestia.. "Akashia Moka no perderé ante ti!"Expreso ella con fuego en sus ojos, estaba Furiosa y excitada, pero se pondría aun mas Furiosa de no haber sido que siguió a la pareja, y no presenció lo que aconteció a sus espaldas...

-WOWWWW.. Quien es ella?

-De donde Salió?

-No la había visto hasta ahora..

-ha de ser nueva..

La vista de todos los alumnos se pusieron en la chica recién llegada.. Tenía el pelo rojo como el fuego, un rostro de ángel, el cuerpo de una diosa.

-Que importa de donde Salió, Moka es deslumbrante…

-Pero ella es…

-RADIANTE! Expresaron todos al Unísono

-ME QUEMO!...

Gracias a la reciente distracción, Moka y Tsukune estaban sentados fuera de la vista de los demás..

"Tsukune, pienso que debes sentirte solo por ser el único humano"(nota: Moka todavía no sabe que Ranma es un Humano de verdad) "así que estaré allí para ti, si hay algo que pueda hacer, simplemente dímelo, ¿ok?"

"¿Moka-san, por que estas haciendo esto por mi?" pregunto Tsukune

"yo..no… no es solo por que cada vez …." dijo Moka mientras se acerca mas y mas a Tsukune "….que estoy contigo… quiera chupar tu sangre" termino encajando sus colmillos en el cuello de Tsukune este dio un salto y comenzó a correr en círculos quejándose

"lo siento es que, tu aroma es tan bueno que simplemente…" Moka hiso una pausa y … "_gracias por el mangar_" termino en voz baja.. Luego sonrió "Tu sangre es de lo mas viscosa Tsukune, creo que me hare adicta a ti!."

"¡Pero NO soy tu comida!" Grito Tsukune mientras salía corriendo..

Moka solo pudo observar mientras el humano salió corriendo"¿Tsukune?"

_*si tan solo no chupara mi sangre cada vez que estamos solos*_ Tsukune pensó para si mientras frotaba la herida en su cuello, realmente estaba preocupado *_si Moka realmente solo estaba conmigo para chupar mi sangre… ¿Abre cometido un error al quedarme?* _todas esas ideas asaltaban la mente de Tsukune cuando…

-Oh..oh..un quejido llamo su atención, volteo a ver el origen.. -Ayúdame, por favor, una joven de pelo celeste lo llamo, ella estaba arrodillada con una mano apoyada en el suelo y la otra sujetando su estomago… "de repente empecé a sentirme mal" dijo ella adolorida..

WH..WOAH…Tsukune se sonrojó al ver a tan linda chica, ella tenia un cuerpo casi tan bien formado como el lado femenino de Ranma, pero no había tiempo para admirarla, ni comparar..

-Puedes levantarte?, pregunto Tsukune, mientras acudía en su ayuda.. "vamos, te llevare a la enfermería", Tsukune la ayudo a levantarse, ella se apoyo en el para caminar..

"gracias, siempre he tenido un cuerpo débil".. comento ella mientras caminaban.. "mi… mi pecho.. de pronto comenzó a dolerme.."

BOING…Tsukune sintió una suave y dulce sensación como el pecho de se apoyo fuerte mente contra el.. "¡Mi pecho.. se siente como si fuera a explotar!"exclamo la chica de pelo celeste mientras frotaba sus senos contra el cuerpo de Tsukune quien sintió como su corazón golpeaba dolorosamente..

_WHOOAAAA.. ¡su pecho!, ¡realmente parece como si fuera a explotar!.. _pensó Tsukune como su rostro se sonrojo y una expresión de tonto pervertido se formo en su rostro_.. _ _son tan grandes y suaves, ¡espera! ¿que estoy pensando?… ¡Me veo como un Idiota!..._

_-_Hey, Tsukune-kun, Mírame a los ojos, pidió la joven de pelo celeste, y Tsukune obedeció aturdido por el dulce momento… -Soy Korono Kurumu, ¿Por favor, se buen amigo para mi, ok?

Tsukune la miro directamente a los ojos.. *_realmente tiene bonitos ojos* _pensó Tsukune mientras una sensación de flotar en el aire lo invadió, y de pronto se sentía como si no fuera el mismo.. abrazo fuertemente a Kurumu..

_Wahaha_ Tsukune comenzó a reír confundido por la situación.

-KYAAA! Que estas haciendo, Kurumu tenia una expresión de alegría mientras dijo eso..

-no, ¿Tsukune, que están haciendo..?Moka observaba la escena a lo lejos..-KYAAA!.. la vampiresa grito del susto como escucho una extraña risa detrás de ella, seguido de "¿acaso ya rompieron?"…. moka giro a ver quien era el que le hablaba. Solo para encontrar a un extraño…

-¿QUIEN ERES? Pregunto la vampiresa..

-hehehe..Solo un transeúnte común, dijo el hombre antes de marcharse.. Moka hiso caso omiso y volteo a ver nuevamente hacia Tsukune, solo para descubrir, que ya se había marchado

Mientras…

Una pelirroja pasaba por los pasillos con los hombros caídos, su expresión era de resignación más que cualquier cosa, ya era la quinta vez que la mojaban con agua fría en los últimos 15 minutos, así que definitivamente hoy no era su día…. Se resigno y decidió ir a clases como Ranko, en lugar de ir como Ranma… -hah!, la joven pelirroja dio un suspiro con los ojos cerrados mientras caminaba a su salón de clases sin prestar atención a su camino causando que chocara..…. "OUCH!... eso dolió" se quejo la pelirroja mientras frotaba su cabeza.. abrió sus ojos para ver con que o con quien había chocado…

-Tsu.. Tsukune?...lo siento no estaba prestando ante… Ranma calló como vio que la chica que estaba auxiliando a un semiinconsciente Tsukune no era Moka..

-¿¡Tsukune estas bien! Kurumu mientras ayudaba a Tsukune..

-OW..que fue lo que.. Tsukune hiso una pausa, cuando vio que estaba tirado en el suelo no sabia exactamente como paso.. sol pudo ver a Kurumu que lo ayudaba a levantarse, y a una niña pelirroja que lo miraba fijamente…. -pero si eres Ran… Antes de que Tsukune pudiera terminar la frase ya estaba siendo arrastrado varios metros por la pelirroja..

-¿HEY, ESPERA A DONDE VAN?.. Pregunto Kurumu confundida.. volteo a ver que alguien estaba detraes de ella.. –¿Moka, que haces aquí?.. Moka no respondió solo se quedo viendo como la niña pelirroja se llevaba a Tsukune mientras una vena aparecía en su cabeza..

2 minutos después, en la Azotea de la escuela..

-Que ocurre Ranma? Por que me trajiste hasta aquí?.. y ¿por que estas vestido… -er vestida como..

-es una larga historia, Interrumpió la pelirroja… "bueno, primero que nada, cuando venga a la escuela como niña, no me llames Ranma, llámame Ranko"

"¿esta bien pero por que?"

"No quería asistir a clases como chica, pero esta menuda maldición no me deja en paz, ya me he bañado 5 veces este día todo por culpa de que a cada rato me cae agua fría" Dijo Ranma con un tono de molestia

"pero.." Tsukune intento decir algo, pero fue interrumpido nuevamente..

"hace poco me di cuenta que la maldición no solo me transforma en chica, si no que atrae el agua fría cuando paso mucho tiempo como chico"(es por eso que la vieja de la cuchara siempre leda..)

"bien, entiendo eso, pero de donde sacaste el uniforme?

"el uniforme cambia con mi cuerpo, ósea, cuerpo de chico, uniforme de chico, cuerpo de chica, uniforme de chica.. ¿Comprendes?"

Realmente era difícil de creer, pero con todas las cosas raras que habian pasado desde que conoció a Ranma y desde que vino a esta academia no tardo mucho antes de aceptarlos hechos.. Tsukune asintió con la cabeza…"comprendo, pero que harás si te cae agua caliente"

"la maldición solo atrae el agua fría" alego Ranma.. "no quiero que nadie se entere de mi secreto, así que por favor, no se lo digas a nadie" Ranma hiso una pausa para tomar aire.. "¿puedo confiar en ti?, ¿Tsukune?" la ultima frase le salió muy femenina sin que este se diera cuenta, lo cual Causo que el corazón del humano mas joven golpeara tremendamente fuerte, y su rostro se pusiera rojo

-cla..claro.. Respondió Tsukune algo confundido.. por un memento estaba dudando de si la persona enfrente suyo era realmente hombre…

-¿que están diciendo? Pregunto Moka que estaba espiando escondida…

-No estoy segura, pero al parecer hay un secreto entre esos dos.. Respondió Kurumu.. "rápido ahí vienen escóndete"

-es bueno que pueda tener a alguien en quien de verdad pueda confiar, exclamo Ranma-chan dando una palmadita en la espada de Tsukune… en ese instante, la sangre de Kurumu hirvió, la chica pelirroja parecía tener mejor relación con Tsukune que la que tenia Moka, y además tenia un cuerpo casi tan bueno como ella misma.. (dije casi, por que Kurumu no acepta el hecho de que Ranko tenga igual o mejor cuerpo que ella..)

++++ Ya en el salón de Clases..+++++

Ranko, y Tsukune se separaron en el camino, Ranko dijo que tenia que arreglarse antes de entrar a clases..por lo que Tsukune entro primero junto con Moka y Kurumu que todavía estaba deseosa de saber quien era la chica de pelo rojo..

Disculpe por llegar Tarde, dijo la niña pelirroja saludando dulcemente, haciendo su papel de niña inocente..

Todos los ojos Masculinos se posaron sobre la niña recién llegada

WOW! Es ella otra vez..

Que suerte, que estemos en la misma clase..

-Oh, tu eres? La maestra Nekonome, reviso su lista y.. –Tu eres Mizoure Shirayuki, ¿no?, pregunto la maestra, pero la pelirroja negó con la cabeza.. "soy Ranko Saotome" Corrigió ella con la expresión mas tierna que pudo.. Todavía en su papel de niña inocente..

-Ah!, Ranko!, El director me hablo de ti, dijo que solo vendrías de ves en cuando debido a problemas personales, y que eres la hermana pequeña de Ranma, ¿no es así? En ese momento Todos ensancharon los ojos... Era cierto se parecía bastante, en especial el estilo de pelo, aunque el color era bastante diferente, y sus personalidades parecían bastante opuestas.. a simple vista…

-en realidad, somos gemelos, corrigió nuevamente Ranko con su actuación patentada de niña buena…

"Ya veo, pero… ¿donde esta tu hermano? ¿Por que no ha venido?" pregunto la maestra..

"bien, veras, el no se sentía muy bien que digamos, al parecer tuvo algunos inconvenientes con el agua.."

-el..¿agua? dijeron todos en la clase al unisonó..

*_¿ósea que si era un vampiro?_* se pregunto Kurumu..

-Bueno, entonces adelante, pasa toma asiento, Ranko tomo asiento, le toco un asiento que estaba a lado de Tsukune, puesto a que nadie sabia sin vendría Saizou tomo ese lugar, ahora que finalmente había llegado, a Saizou le toco el lugar que le corresponde, justo al lado del cesto de basura del salón.

"Oh, Tsukune!, que suerte que me toco estar aquí a tu lado", dijo la pelirroja sonriendo, lo cual causo que el publico masculino empezara a murmurar algo sobre desmenuzar a Tsukune y que este deseara no haber asistido hoy a clases.

Por otro lado…

Si las miradas mataran, Ranma-chan ya estaría 6 metros bajo tierra.. un frio corrió por la espada de Ranma-chan como el Aura asesina de Kurumu la rodeaba mesclada con el aura de terror de Moka que era menos agresiva, pero seguía siendo agresiva.

*_por alguna razón creo que fue mala idea venir como chica_* pensó Ranma-chan en ese momento. *¡_Maldita sea!, ya estaba olvidando lo que se siente que dos chicas te miren con ira, tal vez debería decirles…no quizás no….* _y mientras Ranma-chan se decidida, paso el tiempo y llego la hora del descanso.

Lo primero que vino a la mente de Tsukune fue hablar con moka pero.. Esta había desaparecido tan pronto como la profesora Shizuka salió del salón, Ranma no dejo rastro alguno y Kurumu también..

En los pasillos la vampiresa se recostó por la pared, con la cabeza agachada y la mirada perdida, *Por que sintió enojo hacia Ranko, de seguro solo estaba hablado con Tsukune sobre su hermano, pero mas importante, que Relación tienen esa otra chica y Tsukune ellos realmente parecían amantes.*Moka suspiro profundamente.. *por que estoy tomando esto como un shock* durante unos segundos recordó lo que paso antes de clases.. *realmente… son tan mala?, ¿por que cuando estoy con Tsukune solo quiero chupar su sangre.?. Moka fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos como una voz extraña la llamo

_-No es momento de estar deprimida, alguien te esta observando_

-Huh? Que, de dónde viene esa voz? Moka buscando el origen de la voz sin encontrar a nadie..

-¿tu eres un vampiro, correcto? Esta vez escucha una voz diferente, pero esta es mas familiar..

-Tu eres la de hace Rato.. que quieres? Moka observa la Kurumu que se encontraba sentada sobre las escaleras. Esta última da un salto para caer suavemente sobre sus pies, dejando a los estudiantes masculinos con una agradable vista a su ropa interior… WOOOOW, es todo lo que se oye en ese momento. Eso y el sonido de las gotas de baba que caían de la boca de los estudiantes masculinos. Seguido de sus alabanzas a tan bien desarrollado espécimen femenino..

La niña de pelo celeste se acerca a Moka, a tal punto en que puede susurrarle al oído; "Soy la Succubus Kurono Kurumu… y estoy aquí para derrotarte", moka empezó a balbucear algo sobre las reglas cuando fue interrumpida por Kurumu nuevamente.. "Tu eres la mayor monstruosidad para mi plan!"

-¿Plan?, moka intrigada

-Sí, mi plan de convertir a todos los hombres de la academia en esclavos de mi belleza. Hacia ella… "Mi plan, la transformación en Harén de la Academia Youkai" Kurumu posó mientras decía eso, causando que las miradas lujuriosas se dirigieran, y dejando sin habla a Moka,

-era un plan perfecto… se supone todos los hombres de la academia deberían ser esclavos de mi belleza desde el principio… Pero.. Akashia Moka! Los chicos están soñando sobre ti en vez de mí… No lo permitiré, No perderé en una batalla de encanto femenino contigo…

Lo único que puedo responder moka fue un simple "¿Eh?", lo cual dio tiempo a Kurumu de continuar… "Por eso te probare de que puedo derrotarte….te Robare a Tsukune!"

-Espera Tsukune-kun no tienen nada que hacer en esto!. Por que no te llevas a Ranma.(termino moka en voz baja..)…

¡Hey! ¿¡Que estas diciendo!, Dijo la voz de Moka-interna ante el comentario de la Moka-externa..

-¿Que? De donde viene esa voz? Moka-externa buscando el origen de la voz..pero no tiene éxito

-Moka-san!.. al fin te encuentro…dijo Tsukune llegando a la escena… -quería discul… antes de que termine la frase Kurumu se abalanza sobre Tsukune y presionando sus pechos contra el torso de este, y haciendo que este (gimiera de placer) se quejara levemente, "Moka-san vine a pedirte perdón" Tsukune trato, con todo su ser por parecer preocupado mientras decía esto, sin embargo fracaso inútilmente como Kurumu froto sus pechos con su cuerpo, causando que este se sonroje..

"dices estar preocupado, y todavía pones esa cara feliz?" Moka emitiendo un aura asesina Tsukune palideció ante la visión de una cabreada Moka…

"Tsukune, aléjate de ella, solo te esta engañando" grito Moka

Tsukune no pudo hacer o decir nada, como Kurumu acerco su rostro al de el, causando que sus miradas se crucen, y que Kurumu utilice su hechizo de encanto, Tsukune sintió como si se callera un profundo abismo mientras caía en el encanto de la Sucubu,

"por favor créeme Tsukune, ella es peligrosa, va a comerte!"

"Pero que dices Moka-san, ¿no estas tu misma chupando mi sangre?"

Ante la respuesta de Tsukune, los ojos de Moka se humedecieron, mientras sus labios temblaron levemente antes de un..

UWAAAAAAAAA!

La vampiresa salió corriendo a toda velocidad mientras lloraba…

Mientras…. Ranma que ya había vuelto a su forma masculina, esteba en el eterno problema de su vida….

Su indecisión..

-le digo..no le digo.. le digo.. no le digo….Sigue indeciso tratando de tomar la decisión con la flor numero 45…. –AAAH!.. Mejor lo consulto con Tsukune!... Ranma se levanta tan solo para volver a ser tumbado en el suelo como una chica de pelo color fresa choco contra el, la chica salió volando por la ventana, sin embargo Ranma de un salto se apresura a detener la caída de la niña de pelo rosa,

la vampiresa que se estaba cubriendo la cabeza para protegerse de la caída, sin embargo, por alguna razón había dejado de caer..

abrió sus ojos renuentemente, muy renuentemente solo para notar a.

-Ranma-san?, la vampiresa se sonrojo como noto que Ranma la sostenía en sus brazos fuertemente, sintió el musculoso cuerpo de Ranma que la sostenía, sin embargo este lo hacia con gentileza, como si se fuera a romper.

Ranma noto como el cuerpo de la vampiresa se calentó de repente?, en eso acerco su rostro hacia ella, TUMB.. TUMB.. Moka sintió como su corazón golpea dolorosamente en su pecho, estaba a punto de perder su primer beso, cerro fuertemente sus ojos como intentando evitarlo, sin embargo inconscientemente su rostro se acerco ligeramente al de Ranma, ella se preparo mentalmente para el suceso, sin embargo esto nunca paso, Ranma apoyo su frente con la de Moka,

-Hmmm, "no pareces que tengas fiebre, dijo el joven de la trenza", Moka abrió ligeramente sus ojos, sorprendida… solo unas palabras se le ocurrieron en ese instante…

-"BAKA!"... SPLASH!, Moka da una bofetada a Ranma..

-"Eso duele!, ¿por que lo hiciste?" Se quejo Ranma mientras acariciaba su mejilla,

Moka se pone roja como un tomate mientras evita mirar directamente a Ranma, "perdona, no quise, es solo que…es que… pensé que ibas a…" el final de la frase murió antes de salir de los labios de moka… un delicioso aroma la distrajo, como en un transe, lentamente se acerco al joven de la trenza… "no… yo pierdo.. el. Control.. Cuando huelo… sangre" Moka se acerca mas y mas, Ranma se sonroja ante la mirada de la peli-rosa,

"e..espera que haces"… retrocede un paso

-NO ES MOMENTO DE COMER, TSUKUNE ESTA EN PROBLEMAS!... grito la Moka-interna

Moka-externa finalmente se dio cuenta de que la voz provenía del rosario,

-que… quien eres? Pregunto Moka-externa..

-soy tu otra tu, te hablo desde tu subconsciente promedio del rosario

-Otra yo?

-no hay tiempo, Tsukune esta bajo el encanto de Kurumu, lo que dijo hace rato no era el realmente, solo estaba siendo controlado, debes salvarlo antes de que sea demasiado Tarde, Kurumu es un Sucubu, y cuando un Hombre recibe un beso de ella se convierte en su esclavo por toda la eternidad..

Ranma todavía no entendía que era exactamente lo que estaba pasando, primero la salva, ella lo golpea, luego intenta besarlo, y ahora lo ignora y..¿esta hablando con su rosario? (nota: solo Moka puede escuchar al rosario, ósea Ranma no escucha que el rosario habla)

-"Disculpa!" dijo Moka antes de salir corriendo hacia la enfermería, Ranma estaba debatiendo de si seguirla o no seguirla, ya que podría terminar en que traicionara a Tsukune.

Así que decidió esperar unos momentos haber si comprendía que estaba pasando, pero no tuvo tiempo como escucho que una ventana se rompía, salió corriendo hacia la enfermería,… -"maldita sea, por que no salte directo por la ventana"- dijo Ranma, al notar que ya no había nadie ahí…

Kurumu desplego sus alas, y dejo ver su cola, sus uñas crecieron enormemente, ella estaba realmente cabreada, se abalanzado sobre Tsukune y Moka con intención asesina, estos dos se tiraron al suelo para evitar las garras de Kurumu que cortaron varios arboles muertos como si fuera un cuchillo caliente a la mantequilla, Tsukune palideció, y en un forcejeo tropezó y arranco el rosario del pecho de Moka, causando que la Moka-interna despertara,

Moka interna estaba muy molesta, dio un salto y tomo a Kurumu por la cola, y la azotó contra el suelo…

-"por que no hago pedazos, esa cola y esas alas así nunca volaras de nuevo?" dijo Moka interna mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia Kurumu, esta ya estaba al borde de las lagrimas..

Tsukune le bloqueo el paso Moka-interna

"¿Que haces? Ella no solo te engaño sino que trato de Matarte"

"lose, no puedo decir que lo que Kurumu hiso no estuvo mal… pero no puedo verla como alguien mala en el fondo"

Moka-interna estuvo apunto de decir algo pero…

-"Tsukune tiene razón, ya has ganado, ya le has dado una lección, no hace falta ir mas lejos" comento Ranma que apenas llego a ver el final de la pelea…

Moka interna le echo una mirada a Ranma, pero un una mirada molesta, mas bien era como si tratara lo observara con intriga… lo cual causo que Ranma se sonrojara, Moka-interna noto esto, y sus mejillas se volvieron tenuemente rosadas, casi imperceptibles…

-"esta bien" Moka-interna asintió antes de mirar a Tsukune y arrebatarle el rosario de sus manos.. "no me malentiendas, no quiero tu sangre solo por ser el que huyo lejos de mi"…

"definitivamente soy diferente a la otra moka… por eso…" Moka interna Miro hacia a Ranma, este sintió el peligro pero sus piernas no se movieron… fue entonces que Moka-interna encajo si colmillos en el cuello de Ranma, causando que este soltase un leve gemido de dolor, muy leve en realidad… casi in audible comparado con los gemidos de Tsukune al ser mordido…

"oye! No te alimentes de mi!" Ranma se quejo pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Moka-interna se había colocado de regreso el rosario, sellándose así misma, y dejando a la Moka-externa en el exterior..

-"¿que fue eso?" pregunto Tsukune en shock

-"ni idea".. respondió Ranma con desgana…

Al dia siguiente…

"Que! el rosario comenzó a hablarte?" pregunto Tsukune sorprendido

"si, esta vez, la voz nos salvo, es extraño, parece que el sello se esta debilitando…"

Moka mira a Tsukune fijamente…

"si el sello dejara de funcionar… Tsukune…tu me calmarías…cierto? Pregunto la vampiresa sonrojada… causado que el corazón de Tsukune se acelerara…

" ¡Por supuesto que lo hare!, exclamo Tsukune enérgicamente, "aun que tu eres un poco espelúznate por chupar mi sangre… pero para mi, Moka-san es Moka-san, ¡así que esta bien!

En eso ambos (Tsukune y Moka) se miran fijamente…

"Tsukune…"

"Moka-san…"

Ambos se miran sonrojados, hasta que..

-Yo, Tsukune, Moka que hacen? Ranma que recién llegaba por que se quedo dormido los interrumpe…

Moka desvía la mirada evitando ver fijamente a Ranma… y este se sonroja al darse cuenta…

-pe.. perdón por lo del otro día… dijo Moka refiriéndose a lo de la bofetada…

-bueno, no importa… contesto Ranma…

"otro… dia?" pregunto Tsukune… cuando Ranma iba a contar de cuando salvo a Moca de Caer del tercer piso…

-TSUKUNEEE!... Buenos Días!... el humano mas joven volteo a ver a Kurumu que estaba parada con una canasta de galletas en su mano…

-Tsukune-kun, hornee unas galletas, no las comerás conmigo? Dijo Kurumu en un tono meloso…

-huh?. Por que yo?

-Recuerdas cuando dije que iba en busca de un único destinado de mi vida?... Me he decidido… es Tsukune!..

El Humano mas joven todavía sin poder creerlo, se señala así mismo mientras sigue teniendo la boca bien abierta en la incredulidad…

-"¡Así es!, ayer arriesgaste tu vida para protegerme, ahora me he enamorado completamente de ti!" Kurumu se sonroja apenada

Ranma trata de aguantarse la risa, cuando ve como Kurumu y Moka echan chispas al mirarse la una a la otra… es entonces varias ideas pasan por su cabeza….

Tsukune decide huir, mientras es seguido por Moka y Kurumu..

"Tsukune solamente apresúrate y cásate conmigo!" Kurumu persiguiéndolo con una sonrisa de oreja a ojrea…

"que dices Kurumu-chan, Tsukune, haz algo!" se quejo Moka

"esto definitivamente es un problema comento Tsukune" solo para notar a una niña pelirroja frente a el…

-"Tsu-ku-ne-kun, cásate conmigo!" grito Ranma-chica mientras se abrasaba Tsukune..

BAMB!

-AHAHAHA!… Ranma-chan no podía parar de reír, como Tsukune se desmallo por la broma…

**Fin del cap 1,5**

Bueno, es la primera vez que hago un capitulo tan largo, aun que lo dividí en 1 y 1.5 por que bueno, es que incluye los primeros 2 capítulos del manga.. pero en si seria uno solo…

Espero halla sido de su agrado… yo todavía estoy traduciendo el primer capitulo de "**Big Human on Campus**" para publicarlo en … nota… (la comparación que hace el conductor de Ranma y Tsukune esta basado en la que hace en el Fic "Big Human on campus" me gusto tanto la comparación que quise usarlo, solo que le cambie algo, espero que el autor no se enoje… el resto es de mi propia inventiva…)

Nota: estoy traduciendo "Big Human on Campus" al español, es un poco dificil, pero espero colocar el primer capitulo en una version en español para este fin de mes... si, ya pedi permiso al autor


	3. Nihao! RosarioVampireRamen!

—diálogos—

–dialogos

*_cursiva_*penseamientos

(comentarios que pueden ser ignorados) a menos que estén en **negrita**

+++++++ **Cambio de escena**

**Onomatopeyas o sonidos..**

Snif, oler algo

SWASH, agua salpicando, algo que se moja

PLAS!.. cachetada..

Itadakimasu!... frase que se usa normalmente cuando se va a comer… podría traducrise como —buen provecho!'… jeje. Como si no lo supieran…

BEEEEG! Sacar o enseñar la lengua

**Capitulo 2.0: clases de natación ****Anything**** Goes Martials + ****Vampire**

Tempranas horas en la mañana y ya había dos chicas peleando por si quien iba a ir a despertar a Tsukune

—Yo tengo el derecho, no el deber como su amiga!— exigió Moka

—si, pero solo eres una amiga, Yo seré su mujer así que tengo más derechos que tú!— Alego Kurumu

—pe..pero que estás diciendo, eso es algo que el tiene que decidir, además apenas vamos al instituto— Moka alterada

—no lo sabes, es en durante el instituto cuando tenesmos que cultivar nuestro amor, para poder casarnos al terminar los estudios!— La peli azul no se rinde

—pero es que!...— Moka intento alegar al último comentario de la chica peli azul, pero fue inútil, no se le ocurrió nada para decir

—además si tu vas solo para chuparle la sangre!— ante al comentario de la chica peli azul Moka pasó la cara de una niña que ha hecho una travesura, se encogió de hombros

—es que, su sangre es muy deliciosa— contesto la vampiresa con cara sonrojada

—lo vez! A este paso vas a acabar por convertirlo en un saco de huesos!, Yo no soy como tú, ya que yo no quiero a provecharme de él, solo quiero darle todo mi amor— y diciendo eso la peli azul se marcha hacia la habitación e Tsukune & Ranma

—oye! Tu lo que quieres es estar a solas con él para hacer cosas pervertidas!— acuso nuevamente Moka

—pues claro!— Admitió Kurumu

—No te dejare! Es mi deber como su amiga proteger su castidad e inocencia!— Moka se adelanta a Kurumu caminando más rápido, y así esta ultima hace lo mismo hasta llegar a la puerta del cuartó de Tsukune y Ranma

—Yo llegue primero!— Afirmo Kurumu

—No, Fui yo!— Alego Moka estirando del brazo de Kurumu

—No Yo—

—No Yo!—

-—Es… Estás segura de esto Ranko—, como la voz nerviosa de Tsukune se oyó al otro lado de la puerta ambas chicas se, pararon y pusieron sus orejas pegadas a la puerta

—si estoy segura, métela ya!— esta vez la voz que se escucho era de Ranko

Y tan pronto escucharon la voz de Ranko, se formo una expresión de molestia en el rostro de Kurumu y Moka

—dijo métela ya?— pregunto Moka dudosa

—Si, yo también lo oí— contesto Kurumu susurrando

—pero, meter que? Que tiene que meter?— pregunto nuevamente la chica peli rosa susurrando, intentando inútilmente evitar sonrojarse

—y yo que voy a saber?— Respondió nuevamente Kurumu sonrojada

—SSH, están hablando de nuevo—

+asd+++

KYAA! Se oyó un gemido de la pelirroja

—perdón, te lastime?—

—no, estoy bien,

—ya está, ya lo hice, pero realmente estás segura de esto?— Pregunta nuevamente Tsukune mientras su corazón late a mil por hora, estaba algo sorprendido por todo esto, y para ser sincero era su primara vez, su cuerpo semidesnudo esta bañado en sudor y su mente estaba por convertirse en queso fundido

—claro!— respondió la pelirroja, que también estaba bañada en sudor, la adrenalina corría por sus venas llenándola de exaltante placer

—entonces, voy a empezar a moverme— Tsukune comenzó a moverse se hacia adelante y hacia

Hu. Kya!, el gemido de placer de la pelirroja siguió a otro de Tsukune…

—a,, hazlo un poco KYA!, más lento, quiero que KYA!, dure más— pido la pelirroja entre gemidos *no esperaba que fuera tan bueno* pensó mientras continuaba disfrutando el momento

++a++

En ese momento Tanto Kurumu como Moka que estaban escuchando al otro lado de la puerta se pusieron coloradas, sus corazones se aceleraron, y su respiración se fue exaltando,

—que.. que crees que están haciendo?— pregunto Moka intentando parecer inocente

—acaso no lo imaginas!, la verdad no tengo ni idea— *no tengo experiencia haciendo eso y lo otro, así que como voy a saberlo* pensó Kurumu para si

—no será que están?—

—NO! TSUKUNE NO LO HARIA!, creo— Kurumu contesto exaltada

—deberíamos asegurarnos?—

—Espera, escuchemos un poco más, vale?—

++a++

—Ranko, voy a sacarlo, no sé cuánto tiempo más voy a aguantar esto!— Tsukune llegando al clímax

—no!, si lo sacas no tendrá sentido! Además, yo todavía no he terminado!, así que aguanta y termina lo que empezaste como un Hombre!—

—pero, ya no puedo más—

—aguanta, solo un poquito más.. ya voy a ..—

—no puedo esperar más, voy a entrar!— dijo Moka apartando a Kurumu de la puerta

—espera te ayudo— Kurumu y Moka empujan la puerta al mismo tiempo..

+++a+++

—Me rindo ya no puedo! AAAH!— Tsukune gimió nuevamente

— Yo.. yo también…HYAAA!— A LA pelirroja gimió de placer, BAMMMB Tan pronto como la puerta de la habitación fue tumbada al suelo dos chicas furiosas entraron, y entre lagrimas gritaron… —TSUKUNE COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO!—

—he? Kurumu-chan, Moka-san?— que hacen aquí? Pregunta Tsukune inocentemente sin percatarse de lo que dijeron antes las chicas, ni de las lágrimas en sus ojos

—Qué? Kurumu y Moka?— Ranma-chan mira a ambas chicas como sorprendida… —que no saben tocar antes de entrar!— grito en tono de disgusto, solo para recibir la mirada asesina de ambas chicas que decían, cállate!

—Tsukune, no te creía capaz de hacer esto!— Moka reclamo a Tsukune por hacer algo tan bajo e inmoral —algo tan inmoral!— grito nuevamente

—eh? De que estás hablando?—

—No lo niegues, escuchamos todo lo que estabas haciendo con esta resbalosa!—

*oye, oye, quien es la resbalosa?* se pregunto Ranma-chan en su mente aun sin poder moverse, pues Tsukune todavía estaba sobre ella

—De que me están hablando?— repitió Tsukune todavía sin entender a que venía tanto jadeo

—No trates de negarlo! O te voy a, Moka toma a Tsukune del cuello de la camisa notando que el chico en si estaba más pesado de lo normal, luego se fija mas atentamente, —que son todas esas cosas pegadas a tu cuerpo?—

—qué clase de depravados juguetes estaban usando?— pregunto Kurumu

—a, estas, son pesas de entrenamiento que trajo Ranma para entrenarme, dice que tengo que volverme más fuerte o seguirán metiéndose conmigo— respondió Tsukune

—Lo sabía, son pesas para, ¿qué cosa?—

—Son pesas, para mejorar la durabilidad y poder explosivo de sus músculos— comento la pelirroja

—Espera, ósea que esos gemidos eran…— Pregunto Moka con curiosidad

—así es, trabajar con esta máquina es muy duro— comento Tsukune masajeando sus hombros..

—Ahora que lo pienso, los gemidos de Tsukune parecían más de dolor que de placer— pensó Kurumu en voz alta

—pero los gemidos de Ranko-chan? se pregunto Moka también en voz alta…

—es cierto, esos gemidos parecían muy placenteros!— Comento Kurumu nuevamente, ambas chicas se voltearon a ver a la pelirroja que al fin había podido salir de debajo de Tsukune

—e? chicas porque me miráis así?— la pelirroja dando un paso atrás

—¿y Tu por que estabas gimiendo?— pregunto Moka intrigada

—Cierto! No parecía como si estuvieras haciendo ejercicio!—

—bueno, la verdad es que…— Tsukune interrumpe

—no me digas que te obligo a hacer algo inmoral mientras estabas atrapado en esa máquina?— Kurumu con curiosidad

—nada de eso, solo le pedí que me hiciera un masaje en la espalda mientras mantenía sus músculos trabajando, enserio es muy bueno en eso!— afirmo Ranko tocando sus hombros..

—un masaje? Eso no es suficiente para…— KYAA!, un gemido repentino de Kurumu interrumpe a Moka quien voltea a ver..

—Kurumu no hagas ruidos extraños!—

—Qué!. Realmente es muy bueno dando masajes!— afirmo Kurumu

—Lo ves, te lo dije— comento Ranko-chan

—pero aun así, no deberías pedirle a un chico que no sea tu novio o hermano te haga masaje!.. KYAA— Moka lanzo un gemido como Kurumu hiso que Tsukune le diera masaje..

—lo ves Moka, a que estuvo bueno— Kurumu entre risas

—sí, lo hace muy bien!— Moka relajada

—oye, ya es suficiente ahora me toca!— se quejo Kurumu

—Hey, se va a hacer tarde, dejen que vaya a bañarse para ir a clases!; espera, Kurumu por que desbrochas tu blusa!—

Y así empezó la mañana de nuestros protagonistas..

+++ a ++

A pesar de los inconvenientes de la mañana, llegaron a tiempo a clases, pero claro, todos habían olvidado, de que era el día de Escoger un club al cual unirse, y que no hacía falta apresurarse…

—Hmm, me pregunto al cual club deberíamos entrar— se pregunto Moka en voz alta..

—creo que sería bueno que entráramos en el mismo club, digo, será más divertido…— comento Ranma-kun

—entonces, que tal el club de natación!— Comenta Tsukune con expresión brillante en el rostro, bueno, el realmente quería ver a Moka en traje de baño, Tanto Ranma como Moka hicieron una mueca…

Ranma mira fijamente a Tsukune, como tratando de decirle algo… este ultimo lo mira unos segundos antes de entender el mensaje.. —_ah, si, agua fría_..— Susurro Tsukune

—po.. porque no vemos mejor los otros clubes… todavía es temprano, para decidirse…—Diciendo esto Moka toma de la mano a Tsukune y lo lleva atreves de los clubes..

-Moka!, porque no te unes al club de fotografía de fantasmas?...el chico que la estaba invitando parecía haber salido de la tumba… ojos saltones, cabello largo y mal cuidado, además del aura siniestra rodeándolo mientras sostenía su cámara… y claro, Tsukune reacciono de una forma muy acorde a su personalidad… EYAAA!,, gritar aterrado…

—supongo que eso es un no— comento Ranma...

-Entonces, que tal unas fotos eróticas?... ese comentario casi le cuesta un ojo morado al chico de la cámara… pero como Tsukune alejo a Moka diciendo..—COREEE!—, el joven de la trenza decidió simplemente seguirlos…

No paso mucho antes de que recibieran otra invitación, esta vez era un chico con lentes, y bata de laboratorio… -Moka-san!, únete a nuestro club de química, y haremos mucho polvo mágico de amor juntos!, este chico no se salvo de recibir un ojo morado cortesía de Ranma, ya que entendió lo de 'polvo mágico de amor' con doble sentido…

Varios minutos des pues…

-Por qué no se unen al club de la momia?

-No al club acupuntura!

-Mejor al de películas eróticas! (este tuvo que ser hospitalizado)

—AAAH, que no hay clubes normales?— pregunto Tsukune, y como respuesta del cielo…

—entonces, que tal el club de natación?— Tsukune volteo a ver al origen de la voz…

Era una chica bastante hermosa, vestía un biquini muy sexi, además abajo de que tenía una tela cubriéndola a forma de falda, probablemente si Ryoga estuviera ahí tendría una hemorragia nasal masiva

—soy capitana del club de natación, porque no nadamos juntos— la amable capitana sonríe, cautivando a los jóvenes hormona dependientes…

-OH! Es el club de natación!

-Esos trajes de baño son ardientes!... y todas las chicas son hermosas también..

-yo me uniré!

-Yo también!

-Yo quiero nadar con ustedes…

Las ovaciones de los demás estudiantes rápidamente llamaron la atención de Tsukune… y claro.. también la capitana del equipo que coló sus manos sobre el rostro de Tsukune..

—El club de natación es completamente femenino, las señoritas terminaran dando mucha atención a los chicos que se unan a nuestro club!— otra chica del club de natación frotó sus pechos contra el brazo de Ranma mientras decía eso… pero, no tuvo mucho efecto en el, ya estaba acostumbrado, a Shampoo, Ukyo, y las otras 60 mujeres cuyos nombres no recordaba

*_Menos mal, el club de natación todavía es normal_*pensó Tsukune mientras se dirigía a la pecina, olvidando completamente el problema de Ranma con el agua, y entrando en modo Fantasear… imaginándose, nadando junto a Moka en la piscina *podre mejorar mi relación con Moka* Tsukune comenzó a imaginarse con Moka en la pecina usando un sexy traje de baño, y el enseñándole a nadar… escenas como ella asustándose gritando KYAAA Sujétame! Mientras se aferra fuertemente a el….

Por otro lado, Ranma observaba la piscina con mala cara… *odio usar trajes de baño para chicas…* por un momento observo a Moka también observar la pecina como si fuera algo realmente desagradable… *acaso no sabe nada?* se pregunto el chico de trenza, recordando al martilló Humano (Akane Tendo)

—umm, ¿Tsukune?, Yo… en realidad no me gusta nadar!— el comentario de la vampiresa causo que las fantasías de Tsukune se rompieran en su mente…

—no pienso usar un traje de baño para chicas— agrego Ranma, causando que Tsukune se deprimiera todavía más… pues tenía la esperanza de que Ranma intente convencer a Moka… pero no fue así

Y asi, Tsukune termino sentado en una silla observando la pecina con cara de depresión *mi sueño de ver a Moka en traje de baño… T-T* suspiro el joven humano…

Moka también se sentó en una silla descansando sus brazos sobre la mesa, al igual que Ranma mirando la piscina como algo desagradable…

—que están haciendo ustedes acá?—; —apresúrense y vengan a nadar con nosotras!— tres chicas del club de natación de pronto invitan a Ranma y Tsukune a entrar a la piscina, una de ellas abraza a Tsukune frotando sus pechos con el brazo de Tsukune, como consecuencia este pierde su fuerza de voluntad para negarse… otras dos utilizan la misma táctica con Ranma, un tomando su brazo izquierdo y apretándolo con sus senos.., mientras la otra coloca la mano de Ranma sobre cierta parte de su anatomía…

—lo.. lo siento, pero yo no soy muy compatible con el agua fría— Ranma se negó liberándose de ambas chicas… por otro lado…

-OHHH! Este es lindo!

-Quítaselo!, quítaselo! Tsukune estaba siendo desnudado en contra de su voluntad, mientras Moka sonrojada se tapaba los ojos, dejando espacio entre sus dedos para espiar…

La capitana observa a Moka fijamente.. —¿hm? así que tú eres la rumoreada Akashya Moka-san—; —los rumores dicen que tu eres un vampiro, ¿me pregunto si es cierto?— dijo la capitana con lengua envenenada… —bien, de todos modos, este es el club de natación, si no piensas nadar, porque no te vas— Moka solo se queda mirándola sorprendida por la actitud de la capitana, quien de pronto voltea a ver a Ranma…

—En cambio, tu, eres bienvenido cuando quieras…— Cuando la capitana se dio vuelta hacia la piscina tanto Ranma como Moka, le sacan la lengua…

Tan solo diez minutos después de esperar sentados, Ranma y no podía soportar la tensión en el ambiente, causada obviamente por una Moka muy molesta, y se ponía cada vez peor como la capitana restregaba su cuerpo con el de Tsukune

—Ah! Tsukune-kun, tu forma humana es hermosa— La capitana en tono seductor..

—e.. enserio— Tsukune poco a poco se sentía seducido por los encantos de la capitana, cada rose, cada vez que la capitana lo tocaba para guiarlo hacían que su corazón se acelerara, claro era simple producto del instinto masculino, la capitana paso su brazo derecho por el cuello de Tsukune, mientras que con el izquierdo mostraba a Tsukune la forma en que debía poner sus brazos mientras nada.. y al mismo tiempo BOING… apretaba sus pechos por la espalda de Tsukune, este solo podía marearse y poner cara de tonto.. *_esto si que me calienta_*

Claro, la alegría de Tsukune duro poco como el aura maligna de los chicos celosos invadió la atmósfera..

Porque ese bastardo de Tsukune recibe toda la atención!

El actúa como si él no hubiese venido con Moka-san!

Además escuche, que Moka-san y Kurumu-chan le encontraron revolcándose con Ranko-chan!

**VOY A MATAR A ESE BASTARDO ALGUN DIA!**** (**nota aquí se suponía había una letra sangrienta, pero al parecer no aparece amenos que tengas instalado la fuente…**)**

Por otro lado las otras chicas del club de natación…

—Tamao-san ha hecho un gran trabajo vigilándolo todo el día, ¿aun no lo coge ella?— comento una chica de pelo largo

—Si, yo también pensé lo mismo, el es realmente un descubrimiento— agrego su amiga de pelo corto

—aw! Desearía haber llamado primero a Tsukune!— la chica rubia mientras miraba a Tsukune como una niña viendo un dulce..

—pero, también me hubiese gustado que Ranma se uniera— Dijo nuevamente la chica de pelo largo

—si, me encantaría ver su cuerpo desnudo!— comento la de pelo corto

—pero, dijo que el y el agua no se mesclaban, me pregunto si será un vampiro?—

—tal vez debamos comprobarlo—, y diciendo las tres chicas se acercaron a la orilla de la piscina…

+++a++

Ranma estaba cada vez más nervioso, Moka perecía cada vez más como si fuera a explotar, y el chico de trenza cada vez mas estaba deseando haber entrado en la piscina, no quería estar cerca cuando una chica explota por los celos…

CUIDADO!, grita una chica rubia mientras resbala intencionalmente y deja caer un baso de agua sobre Ranma…

—Maldita sea!— grito el chico de trenza como el agua entro en contacto con su piel…

Moka voltea rápidamente a ver por qué había gritado Ranma solo para ver que…. —eh? Donde se fue?— Ranma había desaparecido, más bien había huido lo más rápido que podía para evitar que se descubra su secreto, dejando a la chica rubia con la interrogante de que había pasado… *tal vez si era un vampiro y huyo del agua* pensó mientras regresaba con sus amigas..

Moka volvió a centrar su atención en la piscina, bueno en Tsukune que estaba siendo abrasado por Tamao, la capitana del club de natación quien la mira maliciosamente antes de de acurrucar a Tsukune entre sus pechos… Moka estaba cada vez más molesta…tanto que una vena en su frente estaba a punto de reventar…

—YA ESTUVO BUENO!, SOLO QUERIAS UNIRTE AL CLB DE NATACION PARA ARRIMARTE A LAS CHICAS!—. Grito Moka con enojada a Tsukune —He tenido Suficiente!, me largo!— Diciendo esto la vampiresa se dispone a marcarse..

Tsukune desesperado intenta detenerla —Moka, espera es un malentendido, Yo… realmente quería nadar contigo—

—tu eres el único que no entiendes, Tsukune… la verdad es que.. KYAAA— antes de que Moka terminara de hablar, Tamao le salpica algo de agua.. —oh, no es agua!— grita Moka mientras se va corriendo..

—Moka-san! Espera!— Grita Tsukune intentando detenerla, pero ella solo le dice que espera ahí…

+++a++

Ranma-chan fue a buscar una toalla para secarse, —bien, ya que estoy transformado, no estaría mal nadar un poco…— se dijo así mismo mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto.. —HAA— un gemido de dolor llama su atención, ve a Moka tambaleándose mientras camina, ella parecía muy debí, y estar sufriendo, *debió pasarle algo mientras no estaba*… —Moka! espe.. — la niña pelirroja se detiene como un hombre se interpone en su camino…

—jejeje, nos vemos de nuevo, Saotome Ranma— dijo el siniestro hombre mientras sostenía su cigarro en su mano…

Ranma tardo unos segundos en reconocer al hombre.. —eres… el conductor del autobús?—

—Oh me has recordado, eso me hace tan feliz— contesto conductor del autobús con una macabra sonrisa…

—bien, que quieres!, si es pelea, ven en otro momento!— Dijo Ranma intentando avanzar.. Pero..

El conductor se interpone en su camino.. —no puedo dejarte marchar antes de que mis asuntos contigo estén acabados…— diciendo eso, el siniestro hombre busca en su chaqueta…

*Maldita sea!, porque ahora! Acaso está buscando un arma?, bien no importa no hay pistolas que atraviesen mi piel cuando concentro mi Ki* pensó la niña pelirroja mientras se ponía en pose de combate…

—bien toma esto!— diciendo eso el conductor quita algo de su chaqueta, y al instante Ranma se prepara para atacar cuando..

—aré? Qué es eso?— pregunto la pelirroja la ver el paquete que el conductor tenía en sus manos..

—es el paquete que mandaste a pedir desde Jusenkyo— comento el conductor —son 5700 Yens— Ranma no lo dudo dos veces antes de pagar y luego continuar tras Moka…

++++ a +++

Moka había perdido las fuerzas en sus piernas y esta recostada por la pared..

—_Idiota!, porque te acercaste a algo así como una piscina_!— Moka-interna regaño a Moca-externa desde el rosario..

_*_oh, el rosario otra vez_* pensó Moka-externa mientras se sentaba.._

—_estas idiota o que! Sabias bien que esto pasaría se te acercabas a una piscina! El agua contrarresta nuestra energía sobrenatural mientras drena nuestro poder y quedas paralizada… el agua es el punto débil de los vampiros— La Moka interna estaba realmente molesta.. —yo también habito este cuerpo, así que pon fin a ese comportamiento imprudente!, no consientas algo semejante a Tsukune, mira que obligarte a hacer tales cosas… Ranma también debió de decirle algo! Le daré un escarmiento cuando pueda salir!—_

—Yo… lo odio.. ODIO ESTE CUERPO!— grito la Moka-externa —por que no puedo ser como los demás?… quiero nadar con Tsukune también!..— una toalla cae sobre el rostro de Moka y..

—oye!, si no puedes tocar el agua no te acerques a una piscina! — regaño la chica pelirroja, para alguien como ella detectar el cambio en el ki de una persona era fácil, aun si esa persona utiliza Youki, y el aura maligna de Moka se había debilitado considerablemente, y claramente podía ver como su cuerpo echaba chispas en las partes mojadas…

—ran.. Ranko-chan?— Moka mira a la niña pelirroja parada frente a ella..

—oye deja de perder el tiempo y sécate— exigió Ranma-chan, no tardo mucho antes de que Moka asintiera y se secara el cuerpo..

—bien, exactamente, por que no puedes tocar el agua?— pregunta la pelirroja

—La energía demoniaca de los vampiros es muy poderosa, y al mismo tiempo, el agua tiene un gran poder para purificar, es por eso que cuando toco el agua. Esta drena y purifica mis energía..— comento Moka con tristeza

—asi que… Tsukune sabia eso?— pregunto la chica pelirroja nuevamente, pensando en el buen coscorrón que le daría a Tsukune si la respuesta era si..

—no, no creo que lo supiera… — respondió la chica de pelo rosa apenada…

Ranma-chan se sentó a su lado.. —si no le cuentas a tus amigos tus debilidades y problemas, como esperas que puedan ayudarte…—

—lo siento— Moka apenada abrasando sus rodillas…

Ranma-chan se pone de pie —Puedes levantarte Moka?— Ranma extiende su mano para ayudar a Moka a ponerse de pie, y esta toma de su mano y difícilmente se levanta..

—una pregunta, ¿si bebes sangre te recuperaras más rápido?— Ranma-chan preocupada…

—bien, si bebo algo de sangre… —ni bien dice esto Moka,

—bien, si es para sentirte mejor, puedes beber un poco de mi sangre…— la pelirroja se quita la corbata… y muestra su cuello…

—pero tiene que ser sangre humana para que funcione…— alego Moka, una vena aparece en la cabeza de la pelirroja…

—que parte de soy un ser humano! No entiendes!— grito la pelirroja..

—pero, eres hermana de Ranma, no?, ¿cómo podría tener tanta fuerza un humano?— pregunto nuevamente Moka.. y Ranma perdiendo la paciencia, se muerde un dedo para hacerlo sangrar..

—Dime, acaso esto huele a sangre de Monstro?— la pelirroja enseñando su dedo ensangrentado a Moka… quien rápidamente se ve seducida por el dulce olor..

—ah~ este olor es…— Moka aroma el dedo ensangrentado de Ranma y lo mete en su boca y comenzó chuparlo, sin morderlo, solo aprovechando la herida y succionando la sangre…

THUM.. TUHMB; el corazón del la pelirroja se acelero, tenía que admitir, que Moka se veía increíblemente sensual en ese momento, y de que si en este momento estuviera convertido en chico, cierta parte de su cuerpo hubiese reaccionado.. _*AAK; que.. que es este dolor en mi pecho!.. se siente como si me quemar por dentro…*_

*_Moka es tan linda, y tan sensual… que.. no.. no puedo… controlarme_* la pelirroja quita su dedo bruscamente…

—AH!, lo, lo siento me deje llevar..— Moka sorprendida por haber perdido el control... *_se habrá enojado conmigo?, pensara que soy rara_?* fueron los pensamientos de la vampiros.. Pero en vez de eso… la pelirroja se acerco… y la abraso..

—Moka…eres tan linda— la pelirroja le susurra al oído a la Moka mientras besa su cuello..

—KYAA, Ra.. Ranko,, que estás haciendo!— Moka intenta apartar a la pelirroja, pero esta es más fuerte… va besando cada rincón de su cuello… —e..Espera Ranko.. no podemos.. somos dos chicas!...— Moka intenta persuadir a la pelirroja, pero esta no se detiene, KYAa..Moka intenta gritar, pero la pelirroja sella sus labios con un beso…

*_e..esto no.. puede estar pasando_* pensó Moka sin poder hacer nada ante la pelirroja… quien metió su mano debajo de su ropa y comenzó a acariciar sus pechos.. Fue desabotonando su blusa… —ah~, no... de…detente..— Moka se va perdiendo en el placer.. y gimiendo como la pelirroja va besando sus senos…. *_lo siento Tsukune.. pero ya.. no puedo detenerme_* pensó la pelirroja mientras iba quitando le la falda a Moka….

—IYAAAA— Moka grita nuevamente.. pero es cayada con otro beso.. y… todo se vuelve negro..

—ha..Ha..ha..— Ranma respira agitadamente… un sudor frio recorre su cuerpo… —que,.. que acaba de pasar…— Cuando Ranma recobro el conocimiento… *_Moka!, oh no!, que hice!_* Ranma comenzó a temblar por lo que había hecho.. Pero cuando abrió los ojos…Moka seguía ahí, chupando la sangre de su dedo… *_qué demonios acaba de pasar?.. so.. solo me lo imagine?_* Ranma mira a Moka-que siguió en lo suyo… THUM.. THUMB.. su corazón late con fuerza… *no!, otra vez!.. no, no puedo… no debo* Ranma recordó cuando entreno el Hiryu Shoten ha…(el dragón volador), la abuela de Shampoo le había enseñado a tener la mente fría, el corazón, frio, el cuerpo de hielo… Ranma fue enfriando esos sentimientos hasta calmarse…. —esto…Moka— dijo la pelirroja en tono nervioso..

—AAH, perdón, es que, me deje llevar…— se disculpo la vampiresa.. *_su sangre es la más deliciosa que he probado… tanto y quizás más que la de Tsukune_…*

—no.. no es eso…. Ya estás bien? Seguro que no necesitas más?—

—si, ya me encuentro mejor— Como Moka dijo eso sus piernas perdieron fuerza nuevamente… Ranma la sostiene..

—Oye!, no te dije que debes decir a tus amigos cuando no te encuentras bien?—la pelirroja reprendió nuevamente a Moka.. —bien, supongo que si no puedes obtener mucho solo de mi dedo… bien, mejor muerde mi cuello..—

—pero.. está bien esto?— Moka duda, pero Ranma niega con la cabeza…

—no te preocupes, yo soy tan fuerte como mi hermano!— *_bueno yo soy mi hermano, pero no puedo decirle eso_* pensó para sí la niña pelirroja.. Moka se acerca y coloca su mano izquierda de tras de la cabeza de la Ranko-chan mientras pasa su brazo derecho por el otro lado, como abrazándola, y lentamente acerca sus colmillos a la niña pelirroja…

THUMB..THUMB.. el corazón de Ranko-chan golpea dolorosamente su pecho..

—mo…Moka! Espera!— Ranma detiene a Moka en el último instante…

—que.. que sucede?— Moka preocupada..

—es que….— Ranma juega un poco con sus dedos mientras se sonroja… —me da un poco de vergüenza que lo hagas de esa manera…

—que?— Moka jamás pensó que Ranko-chan era el tipo de persona que se avergüenza por algo tan simple, después de todo, no le da pena usar poca ropa con Tsukune enfrente o pedirle que le haga masaje…

—po.. Podrías.. Hacerlo, de esta forma…— Ranma-chan da la espalda a Moka, y aparta su pelo de su cuello…

Moka sonríe…—no esperaba que ella fuera tan tímida… frente a otra chica..— Moka se acerca por la espalada.. y lentamente acerca sus colmillos.. CHUUU… Los colmillos se entierran en el cuello de la pelirroja..

—AH!— Ranma-chan gimió levemente al sentir los colmillos, pero no es tan doloroso… *no duele tanto esta vez..* pensó… de pronto un BOING hace que su corazón se acelere nuevamente.. Como siente los pechos de la pelirroja frotándose con su espalda *oh no, esto es peor…* pensó la chica pelirroja mientras su sangre era succionada…

—KYYAA.. Estuvo deliciosa!— exclamo Moka cuando tomo lo suficiente.. sin embargo… —Ranko-chan?,… IYAAA! Ranko despierta!— Como Ranma se puso nervioso y su corazón latió mas fuerte, Moka succiono demasiado, dejando inconsciente a la pelirroja..

+++a+++

Tsukune se deprimió porque Moka se fue, estaba tan deprimido que solo un Ryoga rechazado por Akane podría superarlo.. *si Moka no está, entonces, no vale la pena* pensó para si…

—Tamao-Sempai, lo siento, pero no quiero darme de baja del club de natación—

Al escuchar eso, Tamao pone una cara de miedo.. —Parece que aun no lo entiendes…— Tamao es interrumpida como el grito de uno de los chicos de la piscina

-Que pasa Sempai! Porque me están siguiendo tan repentinamente- Grito el chico mientras huía de dos chicas, lamentablemente no pudo escapar, las dos chicas saltan sobre el y comienzan a morderlo… AAAAAAK!.. el aterrador grito llama la atención de Tsukune, y este quedo aterrado al ver al chico mordido envejecer Rápidamente…

—pero que dem...— antes de poder decir nada mas Tamao salta enfrente de Tsukune mostrando su verdadera forma…

—no pienses mal de nosotras… atraemos a los chicos al agua con halagos, y luego chupamos su energía de vida…. Es así como vivimos.. No es maravilloso?—

*Sirenas?* Tsukune entro en pánico, todas las chicas del club eran sirenas y estaban comenzando a perseguir a los chicos…

—vamos deberían dejarnos chupar su energía de vida también—

—es inútil resistirse, todas somos invencibles en el agua!— diciendo esto las sirenas comenzaron a perseguir a los chicos y todo pobre infeliz que no era lo suficientemente rápido terminaba por convertirse en un ancianos…—

Tsukune comenzó a correr en círculos por el pánico.. *Voy a ser asesinado!*

+++a++++

Ranma abrió lentamente sus ojos.. —HUMN, donde… estoy?— lo primero que ve es a la vampiresa de pelo rosa mirándola… pronto Ranma se dio cuenta de que estaba recostando su cabeza por las piernas de Moka… —AAAH, que paso!— Pregunto la hice pelirroja al levantarse bruscamente, AAAHHH~ chillo Ranma como la falta de sangre lo volvió a tumbar…

—no deberías levantarte tan de pronto— dijo la vampiresa colocando su mano en la frente de la niña pelirroja…

—qu.. que fue lo que me paso?— pregunto Ranma-chan mientras descansaba

—… es que…. Sin querer absorbí demasiada sangre y te desmallaste…— respondió una apenada Moka…

Ranma-chan observo el rostro sonrojado de Moka… —mo… Moka.. yoo….—

AAAAAAK

Un fuerte grito interrumpe a la Ranma-chan.. —que.. que fue eso?— pregunto Moka asustada

—parece que viene de la piscina— dijo Ranma levantándose lentamente…. El rostro de Moka se volvió pálido…

—Tsukune…no— Moka salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo hacia la piscina.,..

—espera Moka! No te acerques a la…Ahhh~— Ranma se desvaneció por la anemia nuevamente antes de poder decir nada mas, claro no es como si Moka se hubiese detenido cuando Tsukune está en peligro…

En otra parte, Kurumu También oyó el grito proveniente de la piscina y acudió tan rápido como pudo…

++++a+++++

Tamao abrazo a Tsukune por la espalda… —juju, tu no necesitas entrar en pánico… tu ere especial…. Desde la ceremonia de graduación he puesto mis ojos en ti… y siempre.. Quise… COMERTE!—

WAAAH! Tsukune grito aterrado como el rostro de Tamao se transformo completamente.

TSUKUNE! El grito de la vampiresa rápidamente llamo la atención de Tsukune…

—MOKA-SAN!—

—oye tu por que estas de regreso! No te metas en mi camino!—grito Tamao con ira.. pero Moka hiso caso omiso y salto a la piscina…

—IDOTA!; los vampiros son débiles contra el agua!— grito Kurumu que acababa de llegar…

—Que dijo?— Tsukune comenzó a sentirse culpable, se había estado divirtiendo el solo dejando a Moka sola, *no sabía que ella no podía..* Todo transcurrió en cámara lenta, Tsukune solo podía observar como Moka caía lentamente al agua

SPWLAS! El agua salpico por todas partes y Moka no era visible por ningunas partes… —MOKA-SAN!— Grito el joven humano antes de sumergirse para ir a salvarla…. *qué? No está?* Tsukune sale a la superficie, como a unos 15 metros de altura sobre el aire, Ranma-chan sostenía a Moka abrasándola con su brazo derecho, y con el otro tenía una sombrilla

—TARADAAAA!— le grito con enojo la pelirroja a Moka —si te caes al agua te mueres!, y no habrías podido salvar a Tsukune!... en qué diablos estabas pensando!— regaño fuertemente la pelirroja, causando que lagrimas brotaran de los ojos de Moka.. —oye. Espera, no llores, no es para tanto— Ranma intenta calmar a Moka, pero todo intento fue inútil…

WUAAA!, Moka lloro causando que a Ranma-chan se le causara un dolor en el estomago… *Maldita sea, porque siempre tengo que hablar de mas?* se pregunto la chica de trenza mientras aterrizaba suavemente un poco alejada de la piscina…

—bien, cúbrete con esto, y no te muevas de aquí!— diciendo esto, Ranko entrega su sombrilla a Moka, y como un rayo salta a la pecina…

—Idiota! El agua es territorio de sirenas! Estas perdida!— diciendo eso la capitana y las otras sirenas comenzaron a nadar en círculos creando un remolino de agua alrededor de Ranma-chan…

—si pudo matar tiburones en el agua, deshacerme de unas pobre sirenas no será nada!— afirmo Ranma-chan con confianza, lamentablemente, no recordó que estaba débil por la anemia y comenzó a Marearse… —maldita sea!...— Ranma-chan busca con la mirada algo que le pueda servir.. Pero no hay nada —bien, supongo que no me queda de otra… Tsukune, sumérgete tan profundo como puedas!— Tsukune no dudo en meterse tan debajo del agua como le fuera posible…

La pelirroja salta tan alto como sus fuerzas le permiten, y asciende unos 4 metros sobre el agua..

—idiota! Eres blanco fácil en el agua!— grito Tamao mientras salto hacia Ranma al igual que todas las sirenas…

Ranma sonrió maliciosamente… *planeaba usar el Moko Takabisha y freírlas con una ráfaga de ki, pero… ya que han venido hasta aquí…*

Moviendo se majestuosamente en el aire.. Ranma golpea a cada sirena y las arroja lejos de la piscina, las sorprendidas sirenas no entendía que acababa de pasar, hasta que…

—obviamente el aire no es territorio de sirenas— afirmo Kurumu mientras las sirenas caían al duro suelo…

SPWLAS! Ranma-chan cayó al agua nuevamente… *mierda, estoy muy cansado… y débil… y….* todo se volvió negro como la pelirroja comenzó a ahogarse…

*humm, que ha pasado?* aw pregunto la pelirroja en su mente mientras recobraba la conciencia.. abrió lentamente sus ojos solo para ver que…

TAN

TAN

TAN (sonido de suspenso…)

Los labios de Tsukune estaban pegados a los suyos…. Obviamente le estaba haciendo el boca a boca… —YAAAAAAAAAA!— PLAS!

—que le haces a Tsukune!— se quejo Kurumu abrazando al chico más joven…. —te duele mucho?—

—no, no tanto— afirmo Tsukune mientras acaricio su mejilla hinchada por la cachetada que recibió de parte de Ranma

—lo siento, es que me asuste—, dijo Ranma apenado por pegarle a Tsukune, bueno probablemente si fuera cualquier otro hombre sobre la tierra, si hubiese recibido una golpiza que lo mandaría al hospital, pero él conocía bien a Tsukune y sabia que le no le haría algo como eso con mala intención… *_un momento… boca a boca = a una especie de beso….MALDICION POR QUE SIEMRPE TIENE QUE SER CON UN HOMBRE!_* Ranma quedo en shock en ese momento… su segundo primer beso robado otra vez por un hombre, y lo malo era que esta vez no podría golpearlo hasta sentirse mejor…

Por otro lado… Moka interna…

—_vamos! Déjame salir, solo quiero decirle unas cuantas palabras a Tsukune,… y golpearlo un poquito—_

La Moka externa negó con la cabeza… —No, ya se disculpo, no hay Razón para golpearlo…— alego

—_de que hablas, ese beso.. digo boca a boca… a Ranma.. nunca le perdonare por…_

—Ranma? De que estas hablando, que tiene el que ver?— pregunto Moka-externa confundida, pero. La Moka-interna se calló de pronto al darse cuenta de que estaba diciendo demasiado, claro, para la Moka interna, no era nada difícil deducir que Ranma y Ranko, eran la misma persona, especialmente desde que su sangre tenia exactamente el mismo sabor…

**Fin del Capítulo 2.0**

Bien esta es la mitad del capítulo de esta semana, a continuación más abajo el capitulo 2.5

Pero antes, unos comentarios… Bien, espero les haya gustado el capitulo hasta ahora…

.

**Omake: **

**Sonidos extras:**

**PIIIIIIIIIIP! Dialogo censurado (solo para el omake)**

Akane —ese Maldito de Ranma! Como se atreve a huir así sin decir nada!, cuando le encuentre voy a..—

Denis: —er, Akane, ya no hace falta que digas eso, ya has terminado con tu participación en esta historia—…

—Queee!, pero, pero… y que se supone voy a hacer ahora?—

—no se, podrías aprovechar para salir con chicos, ir con tus amigas, entre otras cosas… a y porcierto, podrías decirle a Kuno, Nabiki, Kasumi, tu papa, y el resto de nerimians que ya no salen en esta historia y que pueden irse a la porra… a y dile a Shampoo que le toca salir a ella, que esté preparada para la escena de sexo con Ranma….—

—asi, no te preocupes yo le digo… espera, que?... QUEEEEE!— Akane con aura asesina

—que, le avises a Shampoo que se prepare para la escena de sexo explicito con Ranma…— repitió tontamente Denis..

—TU maldito! eres un reverendo hijo de la gran….PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP—

—lamentamos la interrupción, pero esta sección especial será cancelada debido a que el director Denis-san fue brutalmente apuñalado por una loca desequilibrada mental, en eso Kasumi saluda a la cámara pasamos al siguiente capitulo

(pd: lo de la escena de sexo de Ranma y Shampoo, era mentira.. XD)

Bien ahora si empezamos con el capitulo 2.5

**Capitulo 2.5 —Nihao! Rosario + Vampiro +Rameen**

Luego de la última aventura en la piscina, Tsukune y los demás no pudieron encontrar un mejor club, al día siguiente, Nekonome-sensei no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para conseguir nuevos miembros para su club, el club de periodismo.

A Ranma le daba igual, y simplemente asintió en el momento en que Moka y Tsukune se decidieron por ese club, mientras que Kurumu exigió entrar tan pronto escucho que Tsukune se uniría.

Ahora, un nuevo loco día comienza en la academia Youkai…

—ah~, que cansado estoy— Ranma bostezando mientras se rascaba la cabeza, camino lentamente hacia el baño… —hhmm, será mejor que esconda esas marcas en mi cuello, no sería bueno que Moka las viera.— En eso el chico de trenza comienza a cepillarse los dientes..

—Yo Ranma! Parece que amaneciste como un Zombi— Tsukune pasa al baño a cepillarse los dientes… claro, después de vivir en una misma habitación por un mes y medio, ya no era como si se tomaran las cosas con formalidades…

—Eque du dovia ge jaco joda ga engerfia!—

—que has dicho? No te entiendo—

En eso Ranma se saca el cepillo de la boca y… —es que tu novia agoto mucho ayer—

—espera, que!— Tsukune medio no entendiendo lo que Ranma acababa de decir..

—ayer cuando la chica sirena mojó a Moka, ella estaba débil, y Ranko le dono algo de sangre para que se recupere, no te molesta verdad?—

—porque abría de molestarme, digo no es como si yo pudiera decidir por Moka— a Tsukune no le parecía nada malo, después de todo, respetaba mucho a Ranma, y lo apreciaba lo suficiente como para confiar plenamente en el, además no era como si el pudiera decidir si de quien se alimentaba Moka y de quien no.

Ranma le sonrió a Tsukune —sabes, eres el primer amigo que confía plenamente en mi, gracias, no sabes lo mucho que me ayuda eso—

Tsukune no pudo hacer nada más que sonrojarse ante el comentario de Ranma, bueno era algo vergonzoso que alguien le dijera algo así, más aun si era otro hombre. —bien, tu me has ayudado más que suficiente, ya me imagino el miedo que pasaría si tuviera que quedarme aquí sin ti para ayudarme..—

—supongo que alguien como tu aun se las arreglaría para poder sobrevivir, digo… después de todo tienes a dos chicas lindas para protegerte— Ranma tentando a Tsukune con una picara sonrisa…

—No me gusta tener que dejar que siempre me protejan las chicas!— contesto Tsukune con decisión.. y Ranma sonrió pícaramente….

—Bien dicho!, así se habla!, por eso hoy vamos a duplicar los ejercicios para hacerte más fuerte!— Ranma enérgicamente va colocando por los brazos y piernas de Tsukune varios pesos…

—Espera! Aun no estoy listo!— Tsukune arrepentido por sus palabras… AAAKK..

++++a++++

Luego de su entrenamiento matutino, Tsukune

Ni bien vio Moka a Tsukune, le pido un favor muy personal… —Tsukune, por favor Tsukune!, Quiero beber tu sangre!—, y claro, este no pudo responder nada puesto a que estaba cautivado por la vampiresa de pelo rosa, eso y a que no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar después del entrenamiento especial de Ranma…

Y así fue como Tsukune termino inconsciente en el suelo…

—KYAAA! Tu sangré esta cada vez mas deliciosa!, creo que sigues así me volveré adicta a ti!

—oye, oye, no deberías abusar así de Tsukune, si quieres sangre también puedes morderme a mi o a Ranko— comenta Ranma quien acababa de llegar—, pero Moka solo lo ve con mala cara

BEEEG! (Mostrándole la lengua)—de seguro tu sangre a de saber horrible!—

—así?— en eso Ranma muerde uno de sus dedos para hacerlo sangrar, lo coloca cerca de la cara de Moka…

Snif.. snif…—ah… este olor.. Es tan… tan…— Moka se va perdiendo por el tentador aroma mientras se va acercando hacia el dedo de Ranma... —ITADAKIMASU!— Moka salta sobre el cuello de Ranma. WOSH… este tan rápido como el viento se desliza entre sus brazos y logra escapar…

—Espera!~ tu dijiste que podía!..— Se quejo la niña de pelo rosa recibiendo solo como respuesta.. que Ranma le sacara la lengua con un..

BEEEEG! —Tu dijiste que debía saber horrible, así que ya no pienso dejarte hacerlo!—

—no es justo! Solo estaba bromeando!— Moka saltando hacia Ranma, pero este salta haca atrás al mismo tiempo para evitarla…

—tendrás que atraparme primero!—.. Diciendo eso Ranma comienza a correr, lamentablemente para él, Moka era una vampiro, y aun estando sellada ella seguía teniendo un fuerza y velocidad mayor a la de un humano normal…

—te atrape!—, Ranma acelera en el último instante y logra escapar…

*diablos es más rápida que Shampoo* pensó el chico de trenza antes de usar su táctica de escape favorita, el Umisen-Ken,

—Ah? Desapareció?— se pregunto a sí misma la vampiresa de pelo rosa, mirando hacia todos lados intentando encontrarlo…

Pero claro, Ranma borra su existencia de todas las formas de detección con esta técnica y era, o al menos eso era lo que él creía hasta que… Chuuu!...

-GYAAAK!, Ranma gimió como Moka encajo sus colmillos bruscamente y sin consideración alguna, claro, a ella le agradaba mas Ranko que Ranma, y por eso cuando mordió a Ranko lo hiso con cuidado…

Baam!.. Ranma cayó al suelo debido a haber donado más de 2 litros de sangre… afortunadamente su entrenamiento le había permitido tener la habilidad de convertir el chi/Ki en sangre y por esa razón seguía vivo… (Nota, esto lo saque de ikkitousen)

—ora?, así que ya se llevan mejor?— pregunto la súcubo quien acababa de llegar… y claro sin perder tiempo fue a levantar a su amado Tsukune y comenzó a estrujarlo con sus pechos…

—Kurumu-chan! Para que le estás haciendo daño!—

*Auxilio no puedo respirar!— y así fue como Tsukune termino inconsciente por segunda vez en este día

—ah!, volvemos a lo mismo— suspiro el joven Saotome mientras acariciaba su cuello…

+++++a++++

No pasaron ni cinco minutos antes de que Ranma volviera a volver a su estado femenino, *maldita sea, es uno de esos días* suspiro el joven de trenza mientras caminaba, bueno afortunadamente al menos había logrado evitar que Kurumu o Moka vieran su transformación… —al menos podría ser peor—, suspiro para sí la chica de trenza mientras se acercaba a los demás…

Moka de pronto comenzó a comportase rara… como si hubiera percibido algo…Snif.. snif.. (Olfatea)… el particular y familiar olor juega en la nariz de moka antes de que esta se de vuelta, de un salto con un enérgico y amigable… —Ranko-chaaan!—

—ah.. ho..hola Moka-san—, por alguna extraña razón Ranko llamo san Moka, bien, ni ella misma sabia la razón, claro, pero no es como si tuviera tiempo para pensar en eso…

—Ranko-chan, déjame tomar tu sangre…!, Moka con una gran sonrisa…

Ranma-chan sintió un escalofrió correr por su espalda… antes de asentir, renuentemente, muy renuentemente.. —va..Vale, pero son un poquito, si—… esta vez, Moka volvió a morder a Ranma en su cuello, pero en el lado contrario… CHUUUU…esta vez lo hiso con cuidado, y suavemente vivió un poco de su sangre…

Ranma-chan comenzó a ponerse pálida.. con esto a eran tres litros de sangre… y si no tuviera esa capacidad sobrehumana de recuperarse, ya estaría necesitando un trasfusión de sangre… claro, el convertir su ki en sangre también era algo realmente útil..

—hhmm, es raro, tu sangre y la de Ranma saben igual— dijo Moka intrigada, y claro Ranma entro en pánico en ese momento, no es como si necesitara que Moka descubra la verdad en ese momento, lamentablemente no se le ocurrió nada que decir más que un…

—bu..bueno, es que.. es que .. es que..— y como Ranma-chan no decía nada más que 'es que…' Tsukune decidió interferir diciendo…

—es porque son hermanos después de todo, además, son mellizos gemelos… supongo es s la razón, no crees?…— ante la respuesta de Tsukune Moka dudo unos segundos antes de asentir…

-oye oíste, parece que van a abrir un puesto de rameen en la cafetería…- un chico que pasaba le comentaba al otro

-si, además la chica que atiende es hermosa- respondió el otro

Tan pronto llegaron esos comentarios a los oídos de nuestros protagonistas…

—Tsukune, que te parece si vamos durante el almuerzo, hace mucho que no como rameen— Kurumu enérgicamente mientras se aferraba al brazo de Tsukune…

—Kurumu-chan! No te aferres así al brazo de Tsukune!.. se quejo Moka, por otro lado, Ranma-chan…

—Hmm, ahora que lo pienso hace meses que no como Rameen… suena interesante… aun que tengo un mal presentimiento—

++++s++++

Y así Ranma-chan y los demás fueron al pequeño mini-restaurante de rameen, Ranko-chan sintió un frio correr por su espalda al ver el letrero del lugar… 'Mao-Café'

—que ocurre, Ranko, vamos antes de que se queden sin lugares…— Tsukune empuja a la pelirroja hasta una mesa, Kurumu se adelanta para coger un lugar al lado de Tsukune, y claro Moka, toma el otro lado…

Ranma-chan sintió que su corazón se aceleraba pues, el mal presentimiento cada vez se hacia más intenso…

—Nihao, en que puedo servirles?— saludo un joven detrás de Ranko, lo cual la asusto un poco, Ranko mira lentamente hacia atrás… *por favor… que no sea..*, una joven de entre los 16 y 17 años de edad estaba parada atrás de él, ella estaba utilizando una ropa muy sexy, pero esa no era la razón por la cual Ranma-chan miraba solo su cuerpo y no su rostro… Huh, Ranko-chan trago saliva mientras lentamente fue subiendo la mirada hasta ver el rostro de la chica china.. y… ah.., un suspiro de alivio se escapo de su boca como noto que la joven detrás de ella tenía el pelo negro..

—que es lo que ocurre Ranko?— pregunto Moka al notar el suspiro de alivio de la pelirroja…

—no es nada, es solo que pensé que este restaurante pertenecía a un vieja amiga que no tengo muchas ganas de ver en este momento… *al menos no mientras este convertido en chica..* pensó para si Ranma-chan antes de que un fuerte grito llamara su atención…

—RANMA! YO MATAR!— ni bien se oyó el grito de guerra, BAAAM,, la mesa sobre la que estaban Ranma y los demás se partió a la mitad a causa de que alguien lazo sobre ella un chui… (chui=bondori)

—oh no…— suspiro Ranko mientras se paro frenéticamente y se puso a la defensiva.. —sh…Shãn Pu!, que… que haces aquí?— pregunto la pelirroja recibiendo solo como respuesta que la mencionada amazona le lanzara el otro chui…

—Ranko-chan! Que sucede!— Moka preocupada…

—Quien es esa loca que viene a molestar— Kurumu, muy, muy molesta, puesto a que quería darle de comer a Tsukune en su boca…

—Ranm, Ranko, la conoces?— pregunta Tsukune

—bueno, es como una novia que nunca quieres ver— respondió la pelirroja antes de darse a la fuga… —Tsukune, no se acerquen!— diciendo eso la pelirroja acelero el paso mientras huía… Shampoo saco de algún lado una espada y comenzó a perseguir a la pelirroja..

Y claro, Tsukune no perdió el tiempo y fue tras ella, puesto por alguna razón Ranma estaba huyendo, y ella/el no era el tipo de personas que huía sin ninguna razón, Moka y Kurumu también fueron de tras de ella..

Ranma-chan continuaba corriendo tan rápido como podía, y claro al mismo tiempo estaba esquivando, las flechas, lanzas, balas, cadenas, piedras, cuchillos, hachas, alabardas, entre otros objetos letales que lanzaba la joven de pelo purpura…

—para por favor Shampoo~!— gimió la niña pelirroja hasta llegar a un bosque lleno de árboles muertos…

—maldita sea, son demasiado rápidos!— se quejo Tsukune mientras corría tan rápido como su nivel de acondicionamiento le permitía ser aproximadamente el doble de rápido que el velocista más rápido del mundo, alcanzaba unos increíbles 100 metros en 4.5 segundos, pero aun así, tanto Ranma-chan como Shampoo lograban un increíble 75 metros por segundo aproximadamente 270 km por hora, pero claro no iban a esa velocidad en ese momento, ya que solo iban 3 o cuatro veces más rápido que Tsukune y los demás, por otro lado tanto Kurumu como Moka podrían alcanzar esa velocidad, claro Moka en su forma sin el sello, y Kurumu volando, pero decidieron ir a la par con Tsukune…

Aun con la gran diferencia de velocidad, solo tuvieron que seguir el rastro de destrucción, y las mortales armas unidas mas de medio metro en el suelo en su mayoría, lo cual claramente demostraba que la chica de pelo purpura iba enserio y realmente intentaba matar a la pelirroja

++++s++++

—está bien, Shãn-Pu, si no quieres escucharme no me dejas otra opción— ni bien dijo eso Ranma, Shampoo comenzó a atacarlo tan rápido que probablemente ni con la velocidad que tenía cuando peleo contra Saffron le ayudaría a esquivar…GYAAA! Gimió la pelirroja al ser arrojada varios metros…. Cof.. cof… tocio y —co..Como diablos se hiso tan fuerte— Ranma-chan se levanta lentamente, sus piernas aun tiemblan por el dolor….

—Shampoo tuvo que pasar por entrenamiento infernal, porque Ranma vencer a Shampoo, y Shampoo no poder encontrar… ahora yo matar!— la amazona con voz siniestra…

—bien, eso explica porque te has vuelto más fuerte…. Y también porque me odias más que antes…—comento la pelirroja… afortunadamente para ella, no paso mucho antes de que las encontraran

—Ranko-chan! Estas bien?— Moka se acerco a la pelirroja herida y la ayudo a sostenerse en pie..

—tu, no interferir!— exigió Shampoo con tono serio…

—tiene razón Moka, esto es entre ella y yo, no quiero que salgas lastim….— PLASSS, antes de que Ranko pudiera decir algo más recibió una cachetada…

—tú me dijiste que compartiera mis problemas con mis amigos, entonces, también comparte los tuyos…— Las palabras de Moka golpearon duramente en Ranma, claro, ahora se sentía extremadamente culpable por no decirle que ella era Ranma y que se convertía en Ranko debido a una maldición…

Ranko, se puso de píen —gracias Moka-san pero…— Ranma-chan se desvaneció (desmayo) por sus heridas y debido en parte a que aun no se había recuperado de la pérdida de sangre de la mañana, a muy al estilo de Tsukune accidentalmente retiro el rosario del cuello de Moka,

El cielo se enrojeció, y la luna bañada en sangre resplandecía en un color carmesí…

la niña peli rosa de pronto creció una talla de busto, mientras su pelo se volvió de un blanco plateado. Y sus colmillos brillantes sobresalieron de su boca… y sus ojos carmesí amenazantes se posaron sobre la amazona china

Shampoo retrocedió ante la masiva cantidad de Youki, que brillaba en un tono carmesí… —tu, sales de la nada y comienzas a atacar a la gente… me has hecho enfadar, y lo pagaras— diciendo eso Moka-interna se lanzo al ataque con una poderosa parada, Shampoo lo bloqueo con su Chui, y luego contesto con una patada de martillo, Moka-interna la recibió con su brazo izquierdo y luego salto varios metros hacia atrás.. —je, pensé que solo ganaste a Ranma porque estaba débil por la anemia, pero creo que me equivoque… no eres una mierdecilla cualquiera…pero aun así…— Moka-interna se mueve tan rápido que haría ponerse celoso a Ranma en su mejor día, BAAAM,, con una gran patada en el cuello nada a volar a la chica de pelo purpura un par de metros…

KYAA! El gemido de la peli purpura fue música en los oídos de Moka-interna quien se acerco lentamente… snif..snif… la vampiresa siente el aroma de la sangre de la amazona… —hmm, tu sangre huele bastante bien, debería sacártela toda para que quedes como una anciana arrugada…

—YIADA! …— Shampoo se aterrorizo, y pronto comenzó llorar… pero claro eso no detendría a Moka-interna quien se acerco cada vez mas hasta que…

—espera! Moka!— el grito de la pelirroja hiso detenerse a al vampiresa….

—no me digas que quieres salvarla después de lo que hiso…—

—ella… ella es una vieja amiga, no la lastimes— comento la pelirroja..

—amiga?, ella?— Moka-interna con incredulidad…

—bueno, aun que ella no lo recuerda, de todos modos es mi culpa que ella intente matarme así que.. por favor… —

Moka-interna dudo unos momentos… —bien, te dejare a tu amiguita en paz… pero… luego no me vengas llorando cuando intente matarte otra vez…—

Moka-interna camino hasta la pelirroja… —pero.. aun así, tendrás que retribuirme este favor más tarde…— la vampiresa susurro de forma seductora en el oído de la pelirroja, hasta el punto de que la toco con su lengua…

Ranma-chan sintió un frio correr por su espalda y se estremeció… —bi…bien— fue todo que pudo decir…

la chica de trenza se acerco a la joven amazona —oye Shampoo, estas bien?— pregunto con unas sonrisa..

—yo… yo trate de matar… y tu aun así…. BUAAAAAA— como Shampoo comenzó a llorar Ranma-chan sintió un dolor en su estomago… *Maldita sea, odio ver llorar a las niñas* pensó para si…

++++s++++

Al día siguiente…

—Nihao! Ranma-nee-chan!— Grito Shampoo mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja, al parecer había una ley que decía que si una chica te salva la vida, esto la convierte en tu hermana, y le debes lealtad, y eso excusaba a Ranma de la pena de muerte, aun que, aun sin la ley seguramente la amazona no sería capaz de matarla después de que ella le salvo la vida..

—que me llamo Ranko— se quejo la pelirroja, claro aun no estaba lista para decir que ella era en realidad un 'el', entre otras cosas…

—ohayou, Shãn Pu-chan— Saludo Moka dulcemente… y

—Nihao Moka-san— Shampoo devolvió el saludo dulcemente, claro la amiga de la hermana era también su amiga… así que… la ley de la hermandad también salvo a Moka de ser perseguida hasta el fin del mundo…

Shampoo había insistido en asistir a clases como una alumna más, y ayudar en el café del gato durante la hora del almuerzo,

+++ en clases+++

Nekonome-sensei ronroneo mientras sus orejas se movieron alegremente… —chicos hoy tendremos a una nueva estudiante…

WOOOW! Otra chica linda!

Esta si es para mi!

No es la que estaba en el restaurante del gato? Clases

Y así la clase se inundo de comentarios nuevamente…

++++s-++++

—Tsukune! Hoy comenzamos a ir al club juntos verdad?— Kurumu con una gran sonrisa antes de tomar a su amado y acurrucarlo entre sus pechos —estoy tan feliz de entrar en el mismo club que Tsukune! — *juju, solo observen la profunda conexión amorosa entre Tsukune y Yo, no pienso perder contra ti, Moka!—

En ese instante las miradas de Moka y Kurumu se chocaron dejando saltar chispas, mientras Tsukune se sofocaba entre el valle de los pechos de Kurumu.

*Ah~, y pensar que mi situación fue similar durante algún tiempo* pensó para sí el, por ahora, chico de trenza.

—no sé que le ven a mascota de Ranko-chan— susurro Shampoo mientras tomaba asiento…

La maestra Nekonome saludo a los nuevos miembros del club de periódico… —gracias por unirse a mi club, Ahora, las actividades del club de periódico de la academia Youkai…—

WOOOOOOS… un solitario viento soplo por el salón

—er, Sensei, somos solo cinco miembros? —

—no seas tonto, también esta Ranko-chan que no ha venido hoy, y además…—

—Ejem!, perdón, hombre, lamento llegar tarde el primer día..— dijo una voz con un pronunciado dialecto de kansai

Todos giraron a ver chico que acababa de llegar, este era alto, tenía el pelo negro sujetado hacia atrás con una vincha.. —Saludos~, Soy el presidente del club de periódico, Morioka Ginei, es un placer— diciendo eso, el chico se acerca a las chicas, y les entrega ramos de flores… a Shampoo, Moka, y Kurumu.. —oh, me sobro uno, veo que Ranko-chan no vino hoy— dijo con cara de desilusión… —aun así, la sensei no me dijo lo hermosas que son las nuevas miembros… Pueden llamarme Gin, las flores rojas siempre son adecuadas para las amorosas damas—

Ranma miro fijamente al chico que acababa de llegar, y aun que el tenia el mismo dialecto de Kansai, no le simpatizaba para nada. *Maldita sea, parece una versión, mejorada y más inteligente que Kuno, al menos en su personalidad—

—Gin-kun es de segundo año, solo pregunten cualquier cosa que no sepan del club, yo ahora debo irme, pero hagan amistad con su Sempai—

Cuando la maestra se marcho, Gin dio un discurso, que lo había elevado de ser un simple gigoló a una persona con quien se puede contar, bueno, al menos ante los ojos de Moka y Kurumu.

—bien, vamos a pegar el poster del club en la otra pared— diciendo eso Gin manda a las chicas (Moka, Kurumu y Shampoo) a poner los posters,

—Sempai, es así de alto lo suficiente para pegar los posters?— preguntó Moka con inocencia

—no, un poco más alto— responde el compañero de mayor rango

*unas veces coquetea y otras es serio, me pregunto qué clase de gente será Sempai? Se pregunta Tsukune mientras mira a Gin,

Ranma solo se dispone a sentarse y mirar desde lejos, —ah, que aburrido, debí unirme al club de dormir—

Gin mira atentamente a las chicas paradas sobre bancos para colocar los posters, se la hace agua a la boca solo de mirarlas tan desprotegidas de miradas indiscretas, se agacha para tener un mejor ángulo, sin importarle que los otros chicos lo vieran..

*Que estará haciendo, Sempai?* Como Tsukune lo vio se acerco, y se sentó en el mismo lugar… al mismo tiempo Ranma también tuvo curiosidad, e hiso lo mismo…

*GYAAAA* Gimió Tsukune internamente al ver las partes prohibidas de sus compañeras. —Sempai no haga eso— se quejo Tsukune moviendo los brazos para taparle la vista

—hm?, hacer qué?— Gin evadiendo inteligentemente, pero claro, había otra persona que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.. —oye, que haces?— pregunto el chico de segundo como Ranma lo toma del cuello de la camisa…

—oye, no está bien que espíes, pervertido!—

—no digas cosas sin sentido, es posible que yo sea el tipo de chico que haría esas cosas!— negó Gin demostrando una vez más habilidad para aparentar la situación..

—que sucede?— preguntaron Moka y Kurumu al mismo tiempo, como notaron la situación..

—ellos dicen que tenían una buena vista de sus bragas!— responde Gin adelantándose, y señalando a Tsukune y Ranma

—No, espera, sempai era el que…— Tanto Moka, como Kurumu miraron impactadas a Tsukune, y ambas tenían el rostro ruborizado de vergüenza..

—Esperen, es un malentendido, bueno, si vimos sus bragas accidentalmente, pero Sempai era el que… Ranma di algo!— Tsukune intentando desesperadamente aclarar el malentendido..

Ranma dijo nada, sabía que no serviría de nada intentar explicar, así que simplemente preparo sus cachetes para recibir las bofetadas de respectivas chicas…

PLAS!, el sonido retumbo por el salón, y dos chicos tenían ambas mejillas hinchadas y enrojecidas… —efpera, falta lafguien— dijo Ranma solo para recordad que Shampoo también estaba allí, y el sabía bien lo vengativa que podía ser Shampoo, pero para su sorpresa, Shampoo solo les echó una gélida mirada de desprecio, en ese momento no eran vistos como hombres, ni siquiera eran vistos como basura, eran peor que basura ante los ojos de la amazona, que decidió no ensuciarse las manos, y marcharse al igual que Moka y Kurumu…

—no ef jufto— se quejo Ranma acariciando su mejilla..

—jaja, gracias a ustedes la reunión fue divertida— rio Gin, y claro, Ranma estaba a punto de enseñarle una o dos lecciones, pero esa mañana Moka, había succionado su sangre dos veces, en sus respectivas formas… y no se sentía muy animado para hacer cualquier cosa…

++++s+++++

—OH NO!, Tsukune realmente me estaba espiando— Moka mirando debajo de su pollera… —quien haría deseo de cualquier manera?—

—_que estas hacinedo!—_

KYAAA! Moka grito asustada como el rosario comenzó a hablarle de pronto, —que esto?—

—_como, que —que es esto— ?, mas importante aun, ten cuidado, siento algo raro en el, como si tuviera cierto poder, se cuidadosa con ese chico Gin, por cierto, quien por que le pegaste a… er, mejor olvídalo..—_

+++++ al día siguiente ++++

El dio anterior había sido horrible para Tsukune, pues había quedado como un pervertido ante Moka y Kurumu, pero aun asi tenia la esperanza de que todo fuera olvidado al pasar un día, y claro, no paso mucho antes de que viera a la vampiresa caminando a lado de la súcubo..

—Mo… Moka-san!—

—hu!, a mi no me gustan los chicos sucios— Dijo Moka con enojo, bueno mas bien, mas que enojo en su rostro se reflejaba la vergüenza…

—Hey!, aun estas enojada por lo de ayer?, ya te dije que fue un accidente!—, Alego Tsukune, pero la vampiresa echo a correr…

—ya no te conozco más!— afirmo ella, entonces Tsukune miro a la súcubo que aun estaba cerca..

—Kurumu-chan…—

—no te me acerques! Guarro!— *jiji, si no puedes empujando, prueba a tirar* pensó para si la súcubo mientras echaba a correr causando una gran depresión en Tsukune..

*no voy en serio, pero no voy a hablarle en un tiempo en venganza por espiarme* pensó para sí Moka, mientras seguía ignorando al chico humano…

—con que, esa tenemos?— se dijo así mismo la chica pelirroja al ver la escena… —kukuku, les enseñare lo que pasa cuando culpan a alguien de algo que no hiso…

—pobrecito mi Tsukune-chan quedo abandonado~— Ranko en tono meloso mientras abrazaba a Tsukune y presionaba su rostro contra sus pechos…

—eh?, Ranko? Que estas? — Tsukune sorprendido..

—no te preocupes, a partir de ahora yo te cuidare! , y para demostrarlo hoy no iremos a clases, sino que ir a mimarte a tu habitación…

En ese instante dos chicas, pararon bien sus orejas.. —que acaba de decir?— se preguntaron al mismo tiempo Kurumu y Moka…

—ven, vamos a tu habitación, y haremos todas las cosas pervertidas que tú quieras~ — dijo seductoramente la chica de trenza mientras arrastraba a Tsukune hacia los dormitorios, causando que dos chicas echaran chispas…

—espera, Ranko, no que haces?— se quejo Tsukune inútilmente mientras era arrastrado...por una niña que aun que era mucho más pequeña que él, tenia al menos 100 veces más de fuerza..

+++ En la habitación +++

—Ra.. Ranko-chan que, que estás haciendo, po.. Porque te quitas la ropa?—

—ji ji ji.. prepare este atuendo especialmente para ti..— Tsukune comenzó a temblar mientras un increíblemente hermosa y sexy Ranko se subiera sobre escasamente vestida con unas bragas y camisón trasparente, y claro no llevaba sujetador..

Del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación, dos chicas apoyando sus orejas contra la puerta *que estarán haciendo?*

—de seguro, solo nos están tomando el pelo!— afirmo Kurumu con confianza..

—si.. si, no creo que Ranko sea capaz de…—

—no te preocupes Tsukune… también es mi primera vez… — en ese instante la pelirroja desabrocha los botones de la camisa de Tsukune…

—de… detente, Tu.. Tú no eres así, además tu eres…— antes de que Tsukune pudiese terminar su frase, sus labios fueron silenciados por los dulces y carnosos labios femeninos de la chica de trenza..

—y, bien, como se sienten mis labios ?— pregunto la chica de trenza seductoramente mientras un hilo de saliva colgaba entre Tsukune y ella…

—ra.. Ranko, po.. por que haces esto?— Tsukune aun en estado de shock

Cuando, Kurumu y Moka escucharon, lo de 'como se sienten mis labios' una vena apareció en sus frentes… *será pervertida!...*

—Tsu.. ku.. ne…san … hare que tu cuerpo no pueda vivir sin el mío~ —

Moka apretó sus puños, al mismo tiempo que Kurumu… —de… _de seguro, solo están haciendo ejercicios otra vez_..?— Kurumu temblando…

—Ranko, para por favor, esto no está bien… además, que es lo que piensas hacer?— Tsukune resistiendo tanto como su masculinidad le permitía, que en mi opinión, cualquier chico que se respete, no habría hecho un mejor trabajo aun que quisiera…

—no es obvio… tendremos sexo toooda la tarde~ , tomare tu virginidad y tú la mía~ — susurro la pelirroja al oído de Tsukune…

Tumb..Tumb.. Tumb, el corazón de ambas chicas al otro lado de la puerta latían agitadamente, mientras se fundían en las excitantes palabras de la pelirroja —si, nos están tomando el pelo, no pueden estar realmente pensando en… — dijo Moka para calmarse así misma

—pa…para, Ranko, no puedo hacer esto!…— grito Tsukune

—oh, mira, ves, ya estoy toda mojada, no puedes esperar a que pare ahora, además tu amiguito, no piensa lo mismo que tu….—

—oye, cualquier chico que se respete no podría evitar evitarse estando tu así arriba!— Dijo el chico humano con orgullo..

—bien, creo que llego la hora, voy a meterlo… —..

BAAAMB!, la puerta se abre de golpe..

—No, Tsukune es mío, no permitiré que hagas eso con él antes que yo!— Kurumu con los ojos lagrimeando

—Tsukune, yo te salvare!— Moka tan inocente como siempre… (y digo inocente, porque cualquier chico en una situación similar… no querría ser salvado!…)

—eh?, donde está Tsukune?— Kurumu al ver a la pelirroja sola sentada en la cama… con su uniforme escolar…

Kukuku.. —cayeron redonditas!— Rio la pelirroja

—espera!, que?— Moka confundida.

—cierto, que fue lo que paso, no estaban… más importante donde está Tsukune?— Kurumu entre la angustia y el alivio

—jeje. Esta del otro lado de la cama… el pobre se desmayo, en la parte de, 'hare que tu cuerpo no puede vivir sin el mío'—

Kurumu fue rápidamente a levantar a su precioso Tsukune del suelo… viendo que tenia cinta de embalaje sobre sus labios, curiosamente con las marcas de pintalabios sobre ella

—AHH, que alivio!, Mu lindo Tsukune no fue manchado por esa sucia y vil pervertida!— Kurumu abrazando fuertemente a Tsukune contra sus pechos.. *además, yo soy la única que puede hacer cosas pervertidas con mi Tsukune-kun* pensó para sí la súcubo

Moka se acerco a Tsukune, —Que alivio!~— suspiro mientras lo abrasaba…

—jeje. Eso les enseñara a no llamarnos pervertidos ni a Tsukune ni a mí.— Exclamo la pelirroja riendo..

En ese momento, tanto Kurumu como Moka miraron con mala cara a Ranko… —pero cuando te hemos llamado pervertida a ti?— dijeron al unisonó

—er.. quiero decir, que, para que no vuelvan a llamar Tsukune ni a nii-sama pervertidos, ya que ustedes también son pervertidas por imaginarse cosas…—

—pero ellos nos espiaron!— reclamo Kurumu..

—no fue así, el que espió fui Gin, pero Tsukune y yo, digo Tsukune y Ranma lo vieron espiar y cuando iban a reclamarle, ustedes se entrometieron y no escucharon explicaciones!— se quejo la pelirroja…

Kurumu y Moka miraron a Tsukune —¿es cierto eso?—

—si, aun que es cierto que también las vimos Ranma y Yo, pero solo fue porque queríamos saber que era lo que Gin miraba tan lascivamente— explico Tsukune

Moka y Kurumu bajaron la mirada… ,—lo siento— ambas se disculpan…

—no importa, al menos ya se aclaro el mal entendido—

—ahora también tendremos que disculparnos con Ranma— dijo Moka apenada…

—Nah, no hace falta, Ranma ya está acostumbrado a esta clase de cosas, el entiendo— afirmo la pelirroja

—oye, hay algo que no entiendo, si Tsukune se desmayo, de quien fue la voz que escuchamos?—

—ejem… Ranko.. pa… para!— tan pronto como Ranma-chan imito la voz de Tsukune las dudas quedaron aclaradas…

(nota: la parte de la ropa sexy de Ranko, fue imaginada por Kurumu y Moka…)

—valla, por otro lado, no puedo creer todas las cosa vergonzosas que dijiste, je, tienes la sangre más fría de lo que pensé, para no haberte avergonzado— comento Kurumu dando una palmada en la espalda de la pelirroja… —Ranko?, oye despierta!— y así fue como la resistencia de la pelirroja fue quebrada, y quedo inconsciente por la vergüenza…

++++s+++

Gin tenía planeado acusar a Tsukune y Ranma de ser unos mirones, pero, como estos no fueron a clases, ni al club ese día tuvo que cambiar sus planes… especialmente desde que encontró a cierta chica de pelo purpura bañándose en unas termas artificiales, que ella misma hiso… y claro una chica bañándose a la luz de la luna era algo que él no podía resistir

—no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo…— se dijo así mismo el Gin mientras espiaba a la luz de la luna llena…

—ha~, baño caliente ser tan bueno— Shampoo salió del agua y se tapo con una toalla, tenía un mal presentimiento así que se visto rápidamente sin perder tiempo…

—kukuku, cuando la luna llena brilla tan hermosa mente no puedo contener mi naturaleza!—

++++s+++

—que suerte que no eres un mirón!— Moka mirando a al mencionado chico con las mejillas sonrojadas…

—yo lambien me alegro de que vuelvas a hablar… Moka-san—

—Tsukune—

—Moka-san—

—Tsukune yo… — ambos se mira fijamente a los ojos embriagados por el momento, ambos se acercan sin cautela, Tsukune prepara sus labios a la par que se van acercando a los de la vampiresa… su corazón palpita como loco y su respiración se vuelve agitada e inconstante..

—Moka-san— susurro el chico humano como sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse con los de la vampiresa…

—Tsukune…— diciendo eso Moka desvía su trayecto.. CHUUUU! Muerde el cuello de Tsukune causando que este gimiera de dolor con un —GYAAAAAAAAAK!—

—gracias por la comida, Tsukune! — dijo una sonrojada Moka mientras tenia ambas manos en las mejillas..

Ambos estaban esperando Kurumu y a Ranma que se supe se debían reunir con ellos para ir a castigar a cierto Sempai suyo… y claro, Moka estando a solas con Tsukune solo podría significar una cosa… un donación involuntaria de sangre por parte de Tsukune..

—TSUKUNE!— Grito la súcubo mientras saltaba en brazos de su amado, lamentablemente este estaba demasiado débil por la pérdida de sangre como para poder sostenerla, lo que desemboco en un KYAAAAAAA! Por parte de Kurumu al caer al suelo..

—estas bien, Tsukune?— la súcubo miro fijamente al chico humano, —Moka! Otra vez te has alimentado de Tsukune!— gruño Kurumu enojada

—es queeee… —

—nada de eso que… no te permito que te alimentes de mi amor!, uno de estos días vas a acabar matándolo!—

—no es para tanto, Kurumu-chan— Tsukune intentando calmar la situación…

Por suerte, para el… —oigan, ya es la hora, vamos a por el idiota de Gin!— dijo una voz masculina que acababa de llegar…

—Ranma, al fin llegas!, que estabas haciendo?—

—hmm, bueno estaba buscando, algo, er, Moka, podrías venir un momento— Moka se extraño porque el chico de trenza lo llamara, pero aun así fue junto a él,

Ranma y Moka se alejan un poco del grupo.

—que queres?— la vampiresa pregunta con curiosidad

—bien, hay algo que quería saber hace tiempo..—Ranma en tono serio

—y bien, que es?— Moka también en tono serio

—bien, esto… — el chico de trenza comienza a jugar con sus dedos, como si le diera vergüenza…. —esto, escuche de Ranko, que tú no puedes tocar el agua…—

—así es, por qué?¨—

—bueno. Lo que quería saber era, entonces como es que te bañas?— tan pronto como Ranma dijo eso se cubrió, no porque le diera vergüenza, sino porque sabía que esa pregunta podría causar que recibiera una cachetada… pero..

—los vampiros tenemos que neutralizar las propiedades purificadoras del agua con una hierba especial…— respondió la vampiresa, no entendiendo por que Ranma se había puesto a la defensiva

—ah, ya veo, bueno, no sé si te interesara, pero— Ranma quita un paquete de entre sus mangas..

—que es?— Moka todavía sin entender que estaba pasando..

—bien, es un jabón especial traído desde china, se supone que es para evitar que cierta maldición que se activa con el agua, se active, bien, creí que también podría servirte para evitar que el agua te haga daño..—

En ese momento Moka se quedo mirando fijamente al chico de la trenza, como no creyendo lo que acababa de decirle, o que le estaba haciendo un presente…

—por.. Porque me miras así?— Ranma preocupado *se habrá enojado?*

Durante unos segundos Moka se sintió mareada, y sus ojos se tornaron en un ligero color rojizo.. en eso se acerca al chico de trenza, —voy a probarlo— susurra eso al oído de Ranma

+++s ++++

—¿Que crees, que estén hablando? — pregunta Tsukune algo desconcertado..

—jijiji, no será que…— Kurumu en tono pícaro..

—no ser que, que?— Tsukune preocupado…

—no será, que se le está declarando, digo, Moka es muy linda después de todo… ojala que Moka acepte ser su novia, así yo tendré a mi Tsukune para mi sola — Kurumu abrasa a Tsukune diciendo esto..

MUAC! Moka, como Moka le da un beso en la mejilla a Ranma, Tsukune queda con la boca abierta. Mientras que Kurumu se sonroja… —KYAAA. Qué buena pareja hacen!—

Ranma queda algo sorprendido, mientras suavemente toca su mejilla donde recibió el beso

—AH!,. lo siento, yo no quise— Moka apenada, no sabía por qué había hecho eso, —aun así, gracias!— Moka se acerco a Kurumu y los demás…

—KYAAAA, Moka felicidades por tu nuevo novio!— Celebro Kurumu animada, dando una palmadita en el hombro de Moka

—que… que estas diciendo, Ranma y yo solo somos amigos!— Moka tartamudeando

—EJEM!, dejen de decir tonterías, como dijo ella, solo somos amigos!— afirmo Ranma, aun que ese 'solo somos amigos' en algún lugar en lo profundo de su alma le perturbaba

Tsukune se acerca a Ranma, —oye, que fue lo que… —

—no te preocupes, solo le di algo, que será una sorpresa para ti, ahora que lleguemos en verano… tu tranquilo, que tu eres quien más lo va a disfrutar.. kukuku— Ranma rio maliciosamente. Lo cual causo que Tsukune dudara unos momentos, pero decidió confiar en Ranma al menos de momento…

—bien, no teníamos que ir a castigar a Gin?— dijo Ranma cambiando de tema

—pero donde lo encontraremos?, no sabemos donde esta?— tan pronto como Kurumu pregunto eso, una voz familiar se escucho por el bosque árboles muertos

—jaja, entonces te hare mi mujer a la fuerza!—

Al oír eso, la expresión de Ranma y el grupo cambio totalmente, —si será…— dijeron al unisonó en tono molesto…

Ellos corrieron a ver quién era la pobre víctima del pervertido.

—SHÃN PU, ODIA A TIPOS PERSISTENTES!— gruño la amazona mientras golpeaba a Gina un uno de sus Chui..

Cof..cof. gien tosio un poco mientras se levantaba… —ahora te quiero con más razón!— grito al instante su forma comenzó a deformarse hasta tomar la apariencia de un lobo…

—valla, su apariencia es igual a su personalidad— comento Ranma preparando las herramientas necesarias para hacerse un abrigo de piel de lobo, bueno dentro de poco haría mucho frio, y no tenia ropa de invierno…

Al instante en que Gin se transformo, su velocidad se multiplico considerablemente, BAAAM, golpea a Shampoo mandándola a volar hacia unos árboles petrificados…

—cof..cof.. Yo matar!— gruño Shampoo luego de toser un poco…se levanta y saca una espada de entre sus mangas.. luego se tambaleo hasta car de rodillas

—EJEM!, Shampoo, este tipo te ha derrotado, ahora debes casarte con el!— ordeno Cologne quien había presenciado la pelea —la ley de las amazonas chinas te obliga!—

Al instante de oir eso, Ranma dejo caer su mazo mata lobos.. —que.. que acaba de decir?¨ sin poder creer que Shampoo tendría que casarse con ese idiota… pero si ella se enamorara por ser derrotada… entonces el no podría hacer nada… solo se le ocurría una cosa y era decir su verdadera identidad, que el era la pelirroja que la derroto, de esa forma, podría salvarla, pero, al mismo tiempo, Moka y Kurumu sabrían la verdad…

Gin se acerco a Shampoo, —kukuku, no sabía de esa ley, pero, es bastante conveniente— rio el lobo maliciosamente mientras regresaba a su forma humana preparándose para besar a la chica de pelo purpura…

Ranma estaba preparado para decir la verdad, tomo un balde de agua fría, cuando…

—KYAAAAA!— PLAS!, Shampoo grito luego de darle una cachetada al lobo

—Shampoo!, que estás haciendo, el está en todo su derecho!— Cologne molesta

—NO! NO QUIERO!, acudo al artículo 6, sección yuri párrafo 3— la amazona con lagrimas en los ojos

—espera!, no estarás hablando en serio?— dijo Cologne algo perturbada.

Moka y los demás rápidamente se acercaron a la anciana.. —que, qué significa eso?— pregunto Ranma algo intrigado, nunca había oído hablar de nada de eso, además, Shampoo lo acepto a él fácilmente, porque no acudió a dicho artículo cuando el la venció? (en su vida pasada claro esta)…

Cologne mira a Ranma y dice.. —significa que, ella repudia a todos los hombres, por lo tanto, las leyes se invierten…—

—espera, que significa eso?—

—bien, básicamente, mata a todo hombre que la haya vencido, y debe casarse con una mujer que la derroto— al instante la expresión de todos se deformo en una mueca de intriga…

—pe, pero, entonces… —Ranma ya se vía a sí mismo en su forma de chica siendo cazado por Shampoo para contraer matrimonio pero…

—Wo ai ni!— Chillo la amazona mientras abrazaba a Moka, entonces como un torbellino de amor Shampoo barrio a Moka con un beso en sus labios, que cayeron como lluvia en tierra seca (frase copiada del manga de Ranma1/2 para la ocasión)

La mandíbula de Ranma y Tsukune cayeron un metro, al tiempo en que se volvieron pálidos hasta quedar blancos… y el liquido rojo carmesí fluyo de sus narices.. Como una fuente de agua. Bueno ese fue Tsukune más bien, a Ranma más bien le salió un pequeño hilillo de sangre casi invisible.

Kurumu por su parte sintió que su corazón latió fuertemente al tiempo que sus mejillas enrojecieron…

Cuando Shampoo se aparto, Moka estaba más roja que un tomate, —Tsukune! Ayúdame!— chillo la vampiresa escondiéndose detrás de Tsukune

—hmm, parece que yo tener que matar Tsukune— murmura la amazona, y al instante Moka y Kurumu cubrieron a Tsukune —no por favor!—; —no te lo permitiré— (dijeron respectivamente)

Shampoo acaricio su barbilla… —hmm, entonces acudo a la ley 21, sección 3 párrafo 4—

Ranma miro a Cologne, y sin decir nada esta comprendió que tenía que dar una respuesta —significa que también aceptara amar al amante de su esposa—

—Ranma estaba sintiendo que su cerebro se estaba friendo—, en eso una cosa paso por su mente, —entonces, porque ella nunca dijo nada de eso, y envés de eso intento matar a Akane? Ranma mira a Cologne nuevamente…

—dime, si Shampoo hubiese perdido contra un hombre, y hubiese aceptado tener qué casarse con el, pero este ya tuviera novia?—

Cologne miro a Ranma, sintiendo que lo conocía de alguna parte, aun que no recordaba de donde, —bien, en ese caso, el novio puede acudir a la ley nº11, en la cual estipula, o se queda con ambas o ninguna—

—pe, pero como el novio sabría de dichosa ley!— Ranma irritado

—bien, es por eso, que las chicas siempre llevan una copia de las leyes en todos los idiomas, y se la entregan al novio—

En ese instante Ranma recordó, que Shampoo le había dado la libreta de las leyes… pero él nunca se molesto en leerla.. —maldita sea!— tan pronto como Ranma dijo eso comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra un árbol petrificado hasta el punto de hacer sangrar su frente —IDIOTA! IDIOTA! IDIOTA! IDIOTA! IDIOTA! IDIOTA! IDIOTA!—

Por otro lado el olvidado Gin se deprimió por haber sido total y completamente rechazado… incluso preferían estar con otra chica antes que el…

—Maldita sea!, de castigo, que quedare como chica por 3 meses sin derecho al agua caliente!— se dijo así mismo Ranma antes de echarse a si mismo agua fría de su termo sin que nadie pudiera ver el cambio

Gin se recuperaba poco a poco, y en tan solo unos instantes… al ver a la pelirroja.. —ENTONCES TE HARE A TI MIA!— gruño el lobo saltando por la pelirroja…

—NO ME MOLESTES IMBESIL!— gruño la pelirroja mientras mandaba a volar al lobo con una ráfaga de ki, del rugido del león, extra potente debido a la gran depresión del momento…

**Fin del cap. 2.5**

Espero les haya gustado, y no me maten por hacerlo tan ecchi..


	4. La lujirioa de Ranko

**Rosario + Vampiro + Ranma= ¿?**

**Capitulo 3:**** La Lujuria de Ranko, parte 1**

En algún lugar, en el centro de la selva amazónica, un hombre buscando a su rival, no, a aquel que había arruinado su vida…

"¡Ranma!" grito con fuerza, ahuyentando a los animales salvajes, que huían despavoridos ante su fuerza.

Ryoga no era un chico feliz, definitivamente, toda su vida había sido un infierno, y era todo culpa de él, aquel que lo arrojo a aquel estanque maldito, tomando su sombrilla de 6 toneladas, salió corriendo hacia el frente derribando árboles aquí y allá. Sin mirar su camino, dirigiéndose hacia aquello más peligroso que un oso para él, más peligroso que dragón para el , SWASH!, KUIIIK KUIIK, así es un charco de lodo.. el chillo el chico cerdo en su desesperación por salir del charco

Al mismo tiempo, otro chico igual de temible, caminando por las selvas amazónicas, "SHAMPOOOO!", grito un chico de pelo negro, caminando torpemente y tropezando con esto y aquello "ah, que idiota soy, porque no me pongo las gafas?" y así el chico chino se puso sus gafas, y el mundo se aclaro ante sus ojos. "así está mucho mejor" se dijo así mismo, antes de continuar con su camino

GRRG, un crujido lo detuvo… "ah~ ahora que recuerdo no comí nada en 3 días", el chico de gafas miro al cielo "oh gran Buda!, podrías apiadarte de mí y darme algo de comer!" grito a los cielos

KUIK KUIIK, recibiendo como respuesta un chillido, un sonido que era casi música para sus oídos… mirando al cielo.. "Gracias gran Buda!, prometo que cuando me case con mi amada Shampoo, dejare una ofrenda cada día en un altar tuyo!"

Musse dejo de mirar al cielo… "bien, basta de actuar patéticamente" quitando sus cuchillos y armas afiladas de entre sus mangas.. "A COMER!"

El pequeño cerdo negro palideció al ver la lluvia de cuchillos y cadenas cayendo desde el cielo.. KUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK! Chillo antes de ser atrapado, encadenado

"kukuku, siempre quise probar un cerdo, hervido vivo" susurro Musse, causando asi que el cerdito comenzara a retorcerse para intentar escapar… pero fue demasiado tarde. Fue arrojado al agua hirviendo…

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! Un gemido de dolor retumbo por toda Sudamérica…

++++ regresando a la Academia Youkai +++++

Habían pasado dos meses, Ranma, como siempre el centro de atención de todos las chicas y los chicos,

«FUAAAAAAAA~ » bostezo la pelirroja, dirigiéndose torpemente al baño "hmmm, que raro, ya es hora para que Akane me desper…" Ranma recordó de pronto que Akane ya no estaba ahí, ella se encontraba en su casa viviendo su vida, mientras él en una escuela, en medio de quien sabe dónde, sintiendo una leve depresión… *_por comienzo a extrañarla ahora, después de casi dos meses?* _pensó para si, y lentamente trato de recordar su vida pasada, antes de regresar el tiempo.. Cuando su segundo día en el dojo Tendo y… nada, estaba en blanco.. Recordaba a Kuno, pero no el día en que lo conoció.. También a tofu, pero tampoco como fue que lo conoció.

"entonces, eso significa que…." Ranma se sentó unos momentos y se puso a reflexionar… "todos mis recuerdos…." Suspiro, era obvio que algo así pasara, uno no puede recordar aquello que nunca paso, o lo que no vivió, bueno a menos que tengas algún caso de esquizofrenia o algo sí, pero ese era otro tema "bien, supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme"

Ranma se levanto y fue al baño, arrastrando sus pies al tiempo que se quitaba toda la ropa, al llegar abre bruscamente

"GYAAAK; RANMA?" Grito un totalmente desnudo y ruborizado. Tsukune que estaba saliendo de la bañera, Ranma-chan se sonrojo como miro cierta parte de la anatomía de su amigo iba creciendo y poniéndose rígida

La pelirroja abrió bien los ojos como platos, su rostro se puso rojo como un tomate, lentamente se retiro del baño cerrando la puerta detrás de ella..

"KYAAAA! UN PERVERTIDOOOOOOOO!" en eso la pelirroja toma una mesa, y se dirige al baño.. "¿espera? ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?" Ranma baja la mesa en el suelo

Se echa agua caliente.

"¡oyaho!" Ranma-kun entra al baño nuevamente, "perdona lo de hace rato, estaba teniendo una pesadilla, Ranma todavía con la mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, claro, Tsukune también estaba así… ambos chicos desnudos desviando la mirada… *_menuda atmosfera, si no me conociera bien diría que…*_ Ranma entro en la bañera, Tsukune se sentía algo. Hmm, extraño, tomar un baño con otro hombre era…'raro', claro más raro lo era, porque ese hombre era una chica la mitad del tiempo…

Ranma por su parte.. Siempre había tomado baños con otros hombres, Ryoga, Musse, su padre, y era normal para él.

Ambos se metieron a la bañera, bueno, es que era tarde, tenían que salir pronto, Ranma realmente no quería meterse en problemas con Nekonome sensei, bueno, ella no parecería una amenaza para cualquier otro estudiante, y tampoco Tsukune, pero.

Había varios monstruos que tienen una dulce apariencia en forma humana y una grotesca en forma real, y realmente no quería saber cómo se vería su gatuna maestra, de hecho preferiría no imaginarse a un gato monstruo de ocho brazos, quince ojos, y a demás de tener 8 metros de altura, claro, su imaginación no podría estar más lejos de la verdad,

"No entiendo!, llegas tarde a todas las otras clases, pero siempre haces hasta lo imposible por llegar a tiempo en las clases de Shizuka-sensei?"

"créeme, no querrás saber lo que puede ocurrir si aparece un monstruo g..ga..Gato" el chico de trenza tiembla solo de pensar en esa palabra…

Ambos chicos corren para llegar temprano, si fijarse mucho en las demás personas, excepto por dos bellas chicas que se estaban esperándolos en el camino

"Ohayou Tsukune!" dijo alegremente la vampiresa, con una cálida sonrisa, ambos chicos se deslumbraron, al ver los destellos, burbujas y aroma de flores flotando a su alrededor.. GYAAK BRANK!; ambos tropiezan y ruedan varios metros en el piso para quedar en una posición que tienen una muy buena vista de las bragas de Moka..

"oh, o" dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo antes de recibir una patada cada uno..

"por que me pegaste?, fue un accidente" se quejo levemente el chico de trenza

Tsukune, acaricio la parte de su rostro donde había recibido el golpe, "¿apropósito, donde está Shampoo?" Tsukune extrañado de que no estuviera manoseando los pechos de Moka en este momento, hablando de pechos…

"TSUKUNE!" gritando alegremente, la chica de pelo celeste abraza fuertemente a Tsukune entre sus pechos, Ranma miro la escena con celos.. *_maldita sea ya empezamos_* no es que a Ranma 'le guste' Kurumu, es solo que, a veces sentía que el también quería algo de atención.. Bueno que diablos estaba pasando en el Mundo! El era Ranma Saotome, Las Bishojos lo persiguen a él y no al revés!

"oye Moka, que ¿tu novia no te está dando mimos hoy? ¿acaso está enferma o te dejo?" Ranma en tono irritado

Moka pone unos ojos llorosos. "Que no es mi novia!" se quejo casi llorando de lo avergonzada que estaba.

"hmm, no estamos muy malhumorados esta mañana?" Kurumu mirando fijamente a Ranma

"es que no me gustan los lunes" se quejo débilmente el chico de trenza

"a mi tampoco, no es para ponerse así!" replico Kurumu,

Ranma sin saber que decir, decide cambiar el tema; "oigan vamos a llegar tarde apúrense!" Saliendo corriendo solo para que Kurumu dijera en un tono calmado

"para que, si hoy toca ver las notas y entramos una hora más tarde"

BRASCK! Ranma tropezó y cayó al suelo arrastrando su cara por el suelo.. COF:COF: "maldita sea!, entonces para que me apure tanto?"

"AH! Maldita sea!" Ranma se levanta y de entre sus mangas quita otro uniforme… "vuelvo en un par de minutos" diciendo eso desapareció

*_idiota*_ eso fue lo que paso por el pensamiento de Kurumu y Moka, claro una con más fuerza que la otra…

**++++ varios minutos más tarde++++**

«WAAAAA! Moka-san es genial!»

«si, además de belleza tiene cerebro!»

«no puedo creer que estuviera entre los 20 mejores!»

«estar entre los 12 mejores es genial!"

La vampiresa se sonrojo apenada por los halagos, Kurumu hiso una mueca.. -(termino en el puesto nº130)

Tsukune solo se acerco rascándose la mejilla y disimuladamente «Eres increíble Moka-san, tendré que pedirte que me enseñes tus métodos de estudio» -(puesto 140, por casi la mitad por debajo del promedio) *_de seguro, sus notas, en parte se debe a que ella estuvo sola durante la primaria_* pensó para sí el chico humano mientras miraba con tristeza...

«hmm, me pregunto en que puesto estará Ranma?» la vampiresa comenzó a buscar el nombre del chico de trenza entre las peores calificaciones, «que raro no veo el nombre de Ranma por ninguna parte»

En eso Kurumu se acerca.. «tal vez... es tan estúpido que ni siquiera muestran sus calificaciones por lastima» un silencio devoro la atmosfera mientras ambas chicas se miraban fijamente... HAHAHAHA!

Tsukune no ríe con ellas, en lugar de eso, señala la pizarra de los 50 mejores ..

Akashia Moka ...449ptos...nº12

Ranma Saotme... 450ptos...nº11

"NO PUEDE SER!" exclamaron ambas Youkai, "Imposible!, un bruto neandertal logro tanto?" agrego Kurumu, bueno obviamente Ranma no era la persona a la que mas apreciaba después de todo, Tsukune por su parte se guardo cierto pensamiento en lo profundo de su mente. *_si el es un neandertal eso en que nos convierte, Kurumu-chan_*, casi suelta una lagrima el chico humano de solo pensarlo

"pero, como es posible que pasándose el día entrenando pueda sacar tantos puntos?" se pregunto Kurumu en voz alta, ante eso Tsukune recordó que cuando peleaba con Ranma el siempre tenía un libro en su mano, y lo leía mientras esquivaba sus pobres ataques como si los hiciera un niño.

"por cierto, quien está en primer lugar?"

"No lo se, pero estoy enfadada!"se quejo Kurumu mordiéndose el pulgar *_que moka tenga mejores calificaciones es un cosa pero Ranma?_*

Moka por su parte inflo su boca en señal de enfado, "no es justo, yo me pase mucho tiempo estudiando para el examen!" 737

"Vamos Moka, no es para tanto, después de todo podría tratarse solo de un golpe de suerte" Tsukune intento calmarla, y sonriendo se acerca "vamos si hay algo que pueda hacer para que ya no estés enfadada yo…."

Moka sin dejar que el chico humano termine de hablar, comienza a jugar con sus dedos, su rostro enrojece.. "e. entonces, me dejarías beber tu sangre?"

"esto yo… ", sin esperar la respuesta la dulce vampiresa lame sus labios y salta por su cuello KAPUCHUUUUUUUUU!

GYAAAAAAAAA! El gemido de Tsukune resonó por el campus..

Cierta niña vestida de bruja observo la escena, su rostro sonrojado por ver a su amada vampiresa, tapando tímidamente su boca con una mano.

"felicidades Yukari-san, se ve que eres la número uno otra vez" dijo un hombre detrás de ella, este era alto, de piel oscura y cabello teñido de rubio, "como se esperaba de la niña genio, con solo 11 años y ya estás en el instituto" el chico miro con desprecio a la niña frente a el. Casi repudiando de su existencia "pero no te creas tanto, para mi solo eres una mocosa inmadura que sigue dependiendo de la leche de su madre"

La niña miro tímidamente al joven rubio "r..representante de clase?" KYAA sin siquiera ser provocado, el representante la empuja..

"que hay con ese traje que va en contra de las normas de la escuela" el rubio se detiene unos segundos antes de volver a empujaría "odio a las personas que sobresalen"

"KYAA, por favor deja eso!" se queja la joven niña, pero el chico no se detienen, en vez de eso se acerca a ella "como representante de la clase tu existencia me da dolor de cabeza…después de todo eres un desagradable bruja, no? Siento que voy a vomitar de solo pensar que estas en el mismo grado que yo.."

Esta vez Yukari siente su sangre hervir ligeramente, esto no se podía permitir! Nadie insultaba a ella y Sali sin castigo, con un ligero giro de su varita una roca se desprende del suel y golpea al rubio por detrás de su cabeza.

"AUCH! Que fue eso"?"

"HAHAHA, te lo mereces!" río la joven bruja, pero al rubio no le parece tan gracioso y "qué diablos me hiciste! Gruño antes de saltar sobre la niña,

"DETENTE!" grito Moka y con la misma velocidad se coloco entre el chico rubio y la joven bruja "no es de mi incumbencia. Pero no puedo dejar que uses la violencia contra las chicas!" , Yukari se sonrojo al ver a Moka defendiéndola, por otro lado. El rubio se detuvo al instante, y apretó fuertemente sus puños

BAM! Algo lo golpea por la parte posterior de la cabeza "Maldita Mocosa deja de hacer eso!" se quejo, pero Yukari negó con la cabeza

"esta vez no fui yo!" y casi perdiendo el control, el representante de clase lanzo su brasa hacia Moka y este se detuvo antes de llegar

"idiota, estas mirando hacia el lado equivocado!" la voz que se oyó era de una chica, una muy amuchachada joven que. "la segunda piedra la lance yo, si tienes algo que decir, dímelo a mi" Ranko sonrió maliciosamente, liberando su aura asesina, deseando que el rubio idiota le dé un solo motivo para romperle un hueso o dos "vamos, porque intentas algo conmigo"

Pronto una gran multitud se fue formando alrededor, entonces el representante de clase solo chasqueo la lengua y se retiro renuentemente sin decir nada puesto a que el sabía muy bien sobre la fuerza de la pelirroja y que una frase seria la diferencia entre ir a clases o faltar un mes entero por recuperarse en el hospital

TCH "yo quería pelear" murmuro tiernamente la pelirroja, ante eso Moka pone mala cara y tira de su oreja; "Ranko-chan! No es bueno que siempre estés peleando!, no digo nada por tu hermano que es un muchacho bruto e insensible pero tu eres una chica, compórtate como tal!" esas palabras fueron como una daga en el corazón de Ranma, bueno, solo la parte de 'tu eres una chica', normalmente gritaría algo como '¡que soy hombre!' pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, en vez de eso siguió murmurando algo sobre que entonces no sería tan divertido venir a la escuela., y que no sabía cómo se suponía debía comportarse una niña

Yukari con ojos brillosos, el rostro sonrojado y sonriendo como un niño mirando un caramelo. "Muchas gracias! Realmente me salvaron!... mi.. Nombre es Sendou Yukari". Ranma miro a la niña de la cual se había olvidado completamente, una extraña sensación de mareo se aprovecho de el y una igual de extraña sonrisa se forma en su rostro que se torna de un tinte rosado-rojizo,

"AW! Que linda!" exclamo la pelirroja mientras abrasaba Yukari, quien se quedo más que sorprendida.

Tsukune puso una extraña mueca "Ranma, no sabía que eras un loción" se dijo así mismo al ver como frotaba su cuerpo con el de la niña.

"perdón dijiste algo?" pregunta Kurumu que había oído algo..

"er. No nada!"

"vez así es como debe comportarse una chica" comento Moka, lo cual cayo como piedra sobre la cabeza de Ranma quien salió de su trance y se aparto bruscamente. "AH! Lo siento!, no se que me paso, disculpa!"

Yukari se quedo Mirando fijamente a la nada, lo cual asusto a Ranma, no sabía que había hecho, y si por alguna razón no controlo su fuerza y lastimo a la niña no podría perdonárselo, pero claro, siempre podría usar la legendaria técnica del tigre caído para suplicar perdón.

La joven bruja comenzó a reaccionar poco a poco como una sonrisa se formo en su labios "no.. no pasa nada, estoy bien"

"ah~ Que bueno, no desearía tener que vivir con el hecho de hacerle daño a una chica" expreso Ranko colgando una mano sobre el hombro de Yukari.. THUMB… THMB. El corazón de Ranma se acelero, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, "oh, no otra vez" Ranma-chan suspiro y se aparto rápidamente antes de tener otro ataque de locura.

"ejem, será mejor que mantenga mi distancia.. no me siento bien, y no quiero desmayarme sobre ti" diciendo eso la pelirroja se aleja y se apoya en Tsukune. "ne, Tsukune-kun, podrías llevarme a la enfermería?" dice la pelirroja de trenza, pero Tsukune al principio parecía escéptico ante que Ranma se sienta mal, pero por si acaso decidió llevarlo.

Una vez en la enfermería, Ranma se acuesta en la cama, y Tsukune se sienta en una silla al lado. "dime que te ocurre?"

"bueno, no sé qué, pero, será mejor que no me dejes solo con las chicas otra vez… al menos hasta que sepa que me está pasando" responde la chica de trenza

"¿podrías ser mas especifico?" Tsukune ya algo preocupado, realmente que Ranma le pidiera algo así, debía de ser señal de una catástrofe inminente.

"bien, veras… recuerdas que abrase a esa niña con el cosplay de bruja?" pregunta el chico de trenza con algo tacto

"si, cual es el problema?"

"bien, veras, en ese momento sentí mi cuerpo muy caliente, un mareo extraño, sin mencionar las ganas de…." Ranma-chan hizo una pausa pues le daba vergüenza admitirlo..

"¿ganas de que?"

"de… Besarla y hacer… otras cosas" Ranma-chan tapo su rostro avergonzada, Tsukune palideció… "por favor Ranma no me digas que tu eres un Loincon"

"CLARO QUE NO!" respondió la pelirroja enojada. "esto ya me había pasado antes, pero solo cuando estaba cerca de Kurumu y… _Moka__"_

"Perdón, no te escuche bien, Kurumu y quien?" pregunta de nuevo Tsukune

"_Moka__" _dice nuevamente la pelirroja algo mas apenada

"quien?"

"que me atrae **MOKA**!" grito la pelirroja en una mezcla de irritación y vergüenza, ante eso Tsukune quedo con los ojos muy abiertos, 0.0,

JIJIJI. "Valla Moka-san sabia que eras popular, pero no imagine que tanto" comenta Kurumu desde la puerta "y tu Ranko-chan, no pensé que fueras de esas"

Ante eso tanto Ranma-chan como Tsukune tienen los pelos de punta, Ranma comienza a temblar, su cuerpo se pone pálido, "no me digas que ella…"

Moka entro por la puerta agarrándose el rostro por los lados, con la cara sonrojada, como no sabiendo que decir y realmente no sabia que decir, por lo que simplemente dijo. "esto yo. No se que decir, es muy repentino para mi, asi que tengo que considerar…" (se los dije ¬¬)

"QUE ES LO QUE TIENES QUE CONSIDERAR!" preguntó Tsukune un poco alterado, Moka de pronto se da cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, "cierto!, yo en realidad no…"

"ahí te voy San Pedro!" grito la pelirroja antes de desvanecerse y quedar inconsciente

"hey Ranma estas bien!, Despierta!" Tsukune comienza a preocuparse e intenta despertarla GYAAAAAAK "Esta ardiendo de fiebre!"

"Tsukune estas bien?" Kurumu se acerca y mira las manos de Tsukune que tienen nada más y nada menos que quemaduras de primer grado "No te preocupes mi Tsukune yo te curare" diciendo eso la súcubo toma las manos del chico y las coloca sobre su pecho. "te sientes mejor con esto?", pero claro, Tsukune simplemente sintió que le iba a dar una hemorragia nasal masiva si por casualidad Kurumu apretaba mas sus manos con sus pechos.

"Kurumu-chan! No hagas eso!" grito Moka apartándola, y claro Kurumu no se sintió muy cómoda con eso, por otro lado Yukari quien se encontraba en el lugar mirando la escena. "oigan, creo que este lugar se está calentando mas y mas" diciendo eso ella invoca un trapo y un cubeta con agua "deberíamos usar esto, si no bajamos su fiebre, podría llegar a morir"

"mo..morir?" pregunto Tsukune quien alarmado se acerca y toma el trapo lo humedece en agua, y lo coloca en la frente de Ranko, SSHHHHHHHHH, el agua del se evaporo al contacto "¡esto es malo! "Necesitamos Hielo urgentemente!", no paso ni dos milésimas de segundo antes de que dos manos se cruzaran por el cuello de Tsukune, rodeándolo. "Tsu… Tsukune-kun, por favor ayúdame,,, kya… estoy tan caliente…ah~, por favor tienes que…" el enrojecido rostro de la pelirroja se acerca al rostro de Tsukune, lentamente, este intenta apartarse, pero la pelirroja aun en ese estado, ella era al menos cien veces más fuerte que el.

"que.. que estas haciendo!" Kurumu se pone nerviosa por la cercanía de ambos, Moka igual, pero la que mas nerviosa se puso fue Yukari, quien sentía una necesidad de invocar un dragón para que se coma al chico enclenque, lastima no, podía hacerlo, pensó para si ella mientras chasqueaba la lengua..

"pa… Ranma… esto.. " BESO!. Los labios de la pelirroja se unieron a los de Tsukune, el intento evitarlo pero no pudo, girando como un remolino la lengua de la pelirroja abraso la de Tsukune

Una vena salto en la cabeza de las tres chicas que observaban la escena, y una cuarta que, aun que no estaba presente; podía verlo todo

Ranko, toma la mano de Tsukune, y la coloca sobre su pecho, pasándola por debajo de la ropa, obligando a este a apretar, "KYA" el dulce gemido hacia latir con fuerza el corazón de Tsukune quien embriagado por la excitante sensación se deja llevar, Ranma-chan toma la otra mano y esta vez la pasa por debajo de su falda, hasta cierta parte de su anatomía… "aquí.. siento muy caliente… ah~.. por favor… ayúdame" suspiro antes de quedar inconsciente nuevamente. Tsukune dio gracias a dios, de que Ranko se durmiera, y de que las chicas estuvieran ahí, pues no sabía cómo hubiera acabado esto de otra forma.

Kurumu retiro lentamente la mano de Tsukune de dejo de la falda de la pelirroja, "Tsukune!, se que ella esta delirando, pero no podrías al menos haber mostrar algo de resistencia cuando ella te obligo a tocar su pecho?, sabes que te quiero y que si quieres tocar a una mujer..." la súcubo estira la mano de Tsukune hasta su pecho

BOING!, la suave sensación en sus manos, sumado a lo de antes, y lo de estar a punto de meter su mano en "ese" lugar de las chicas, hizo que Tsukune finalmente cediera ante la fuerte presión arteria... BOOOOSHHHHHH!, una fuente de sangre broto de la nariz del chico humano, bañando a la súcubos con el liquido carmesí.

KYAAAAAA!

Gritaron las chicas al asustarse por la cantidad de sangre, y a que Tsukune callo de espaldas de pronto.

"Tsukune-san!" Moka grito del susto, y acudió a auxiliarlo, sintiendo un leve mareo por el olor a sangre, y la tentación de alimentarse que se apodero de ella, abriendo su boca mientras acercaba sus colmillos al cuello de su compañero de clases...

BAAAAAM! "que crees que estas haciendo!" pregunto Kurumu luego de noquear a Moka y alejarla de Tsukune.

"Kurumu-chan! Por que hiciste eso!" grito Moka con los ojos lagrimeando.

"cállate! No dejare que te alimentes de el! Y menos ahora que esta débil! Que harás si se muere, eh?"

RGGGGG, ambas rugieron y maullaron como gatas peleándose, hasta que Yukari quien estaba tomando la temperatura de Ranma-chan interfiere.. "esto, creo que si no hacemos algo... Ranko-chan no se salvara"

"Es cierto!" Tsukune resucitado se levanta apresuradamente y por la puerta

"a donde vas!"

"a buscar hielo!"

"Espera voy contigo! No me dejes con la pervertida!" grito Kurumu mientras corre detrás de su amado, Moka no pierde tiempo y también corre, "parece interesante" dice Yukari quien decidió ir también…

Kukuku, una sonrisa maliciosa se escucho en la habitación, un chico alto con el pelo atado hacia atrás por una vincha entra en la habitación. "así que Ranko-chan, te sientes caliente, eh?" Gin limpiándose la baba se acerca a la cama de la pelirroja. "bien, vamos a divertirnos un rato" Gin extiende su mano y desabrocha la blusa de la pelirroja.

**Fin del cap. 3**

**Bueno quería escribir mas pero hace tiempo que no publico un cap de este fic, asi que decidi colocar esto de momento hasta que me llegue mas inspiracion**


	5. Lujuria de Ranko parte 2

**Cap 4: La lujuria de Ranko, Parte 2**

Los brazos de la pelirroja se cruzaron detrás de Tsukune suavemente, aferrándose a el con firmeza, abrazándolo y apretando sus maravillosos pechos con el ~boooiiing~

"Gyaaa! ¿Que haces Ranm-ko?" pregunta el chico mas joven, forcejeando débilmente sin mucho resultado, pues la pelirroja seguía siendo inmensamente más fuerte.

"Tsu-ku-ne-kun~" respondió dulcemente, mirándolo a los ojos, con una mirada, mescla entre la lujuria y la ternura, esos profundos e intensos ojos azules, devoraron poco a poco la voluntad de Tsukune, quien solo podía quedarse quiete sin decir ni hacer nada.

"ayudame~" gimió la pelirroja, haciendo una pausa, mientras restregaba sus pechos contra Tsukune "siento.. siento muy caliente… te… necesito~"

Thumb! Thumb! TUMB! El corazón de Tsukune se acelero como los labios rosas de la pelirroja fueron acercándose mas y mas, sintiendo que una parte de su cuerpo se reaccionaba, apretando fuertemente en sus pantalones, sintiendo que explotaría en cualquier momento

Las chicas que observaban la escena, sorprendidas sin poder reaccionar, poco a poco articularon las palabras "Ranko-chan!"

"¡hey! ¡Tú! ¿¡Que le haces a mi Tsukune!?" grita Kurumu, pero la pelirroja hace oídos sordos, sin detenerse, sus labios poco a poco se unen a los de Tsukune, primero rozándose suavemente, antes de chuparse mutuamente.

"¿qué? ¿que estoy haciendo?" se pregunto el chico más joven, sin poder detenerse, como si estuviera en un trance, que iba comiendo su cabeza mas y mas como sentía la lengua de la pelirroja adentrarse en su boca, danzando con la suya, sintiendo su calor, su aroma, su sabor, nublando su mente completamente.

Ranma-chan tomo la mano de Tsukune y poco a poco la dirigió a su trasero, metiéndola entre sus bragas, sintiendo las manos del chico piel a piel.

Tres chicas sintiendo su corazón acelerarse, y sus rostros se pusieron rojos como tomate mientras presenciaban la escena, sintiendo que sus vientres ardían por dentro, sus piernas temblaba, y sus bragas se tornan ligeramente húmedas, como si vieran una película para adultos, metidas en un trance, por la curiosidad.

Tsukune no estaba consiente en ese momento, sus manos actuando por si solas apretando con fuerza el trasero de la pelirroja, levantándolo ligeramente, apoyándose mas y mas hacia él, frotando ligeramente cierta parte de su anatomía contra ella, sintiendo que su cuerpo se calentaba mas y mas como de repente el mundo se apago para la pelirroja, quedando inconsciente de nuevo.

"WAAAAAU! TSUKUNE!" chillo Kurumu, abrazando a su amado, apartándolo de la pelirroja y apretando su rostro contra sus maravillosos pechos, sintiendo algo cálido cubriéndolo lentamente.

KYAAAAAAA

Si, Tsukune tuvo una hemorragia nasal masiva

"Kurumu-chan!" se queja Moka-chan apretando los puños, y apartándolo "Tsukune-kun resiste~~ " exclamo preocupada, pero pronto esa preocupación fue borrada por el dulce aroma de su sangre, tentándola a alimentarse, acerco lentamente sus labios al cuello del chico inconsciente, relamiendo sus labios, de forma inocentemente seductora.

BAAAAAAAAM!

BUAAA! "¿Por qué me pegas Kurumu-chan?"

"¡No dejare que te alimentes de Mi Tsukune!, ¡menos ahora que está débil!" regaña Kurumu frunciendo el ceño, a lo que Moka-chan sola quita la lengua y hace pucheros

"esto… chicas, creo que esto se está poniendo muy caliente" interrumpe la niña bruja señalando a la pelirroja, a lo que Tsukune reacciona alarmado.

"¡Mierda! ¡Voy por hielo!" pum blanck cracks! Tropezándose con cada cosa en su camino, sale en busca de la roca fría

"¡espera Tsukune!" gritan Kurumu y Moka siguiendo al chico humano, a lo que la bruja solo decide acompañarlos

Desde las sombras un chico de pelo largo, atado por una vincha sonrió maliciosamente "Kukuku- así que, Ranko-chan, ¿tienes calor?" el joven lobo se acerco a su presa lentamente, saboreando cada instante, sintiendo el aroma de la lujuria en el aire, sintiendo su corazón bombear con fuerza, llenando cierta parte de su anatomía.

El se acerco más y mas, subiéndose en la cama, lenta y sigilosamente saboreando cada instante hasta encontrarse cara a cara con la pelirroja dormida, -_ahhhhhh- dejando caer su aliento sobre la virgen durmiente, deslizo sus manos hacia sus pechos, lentamente, comenzó manosearlos, aumentando el ritmo y la intensidad poco a poco, observando la placida respuesta de su víctima, sonrojándose mas y mas soltando ligeros gemidos, _

_~Nyaaa~ con un ligero suspiro, la pelirroja separo sus brillantes y rosados labios maravillando asi al hombre bestia, el no podía resistirlo, relamiendo sus labios, se preparo para dar un beso, acercándose lentamente, THUMB, THUMB, THUMB! Golpeo su corazón en su pecho cada instante, cuando_

_BOOOOOM! De la nada la pared de la enfermería cayó sobre el aplastándolo ligeramente, y se oyeron las voces de dos chicos, gritando a todo pulmón_

_-RANMAAAAAAAAAAA!-_

_-SHAMPOOOO-_

"¡Ryoga inútil! ¡no están aquí! ¡Te dije que no era el camino!" se quejo un chico con gafas culo de botella

"¿¡que dices, miope bobo!?" replico el chico de pañoleta que lo acompañaba, "si no hubieras perdido el mapa…"

"¡deja de quejarte! ¡Mejor probemos por este otro camino!" y asi ambos chicos desaparecieron en la nada sin dejar rastro.

"PUAAAAJ!" escupiendo los escombros el joven lobo se recupera, mirando a todas partes buscando la causa de su (accidente) "¿qué mierda fue eso?" pregunto en voz alta al no ver la causa, todavía confundido intento levantarse, cuando. BOING una familiar sensación en sus manos se sintió, era algo maravilloso, algo celestial, algo que repentinamente se convirtió en un dolor extremo como su muñeca fue presionada con fuerza haciendo crujir sus huesos CRACK!, sonó fuertemente por segunda vez, sintiendo el dolor intensificado en su mano, bajando lentamente su mirada hacia abajo, al origen, una mano pequeña y de aspecto delicado triturando sus huesos mientras un aura asesina la rodeaba… "oh santísima mieer…".

"MOKOTAKABISHA!"

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! gimió el lobito mientras era lanzado por los aires.

"maldito.." susurro la pelirroja mirando al cielo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, sintiendo poco a poco su cuerpo sucumbir ante la fiebre nuevamente y al estrés de su descarga de energía, cayendo en la cama, durmiendo otra vez.

+++++ (cambio de escena)

"¡mierda! ¡mierda! ¡mierda! ¡mierda! ¡mierda! " El chico humano corrió frenéticamente por los pasillos, esquivando a cada persona(monstruo) que se cruzase en su camino.

"¡espera Tsukune!" grito la vampiresa de pelo rosa intentando detenerlo, pero Tsukune está demasiado alterado como para escuchar y solo sigue corriendo sin más "¡Podemos conseguir hielo en la cocina!" grita, Moka jadeando apenas siguiendo el ritmo.

"¡Oh cierto, ¿pero dónde está la cocina?" pregunta el humano ligeramente más calmado.

" esta por el otro lado" responde kurumu que también seguía corriendo de tras de él, causando que este se detenga por inercia, "espera no pare tan derr... KYAAAA".

GYAA "ten cuidado".

CRASAHSOJAOSRJQWKLFNLASFM BAMM!.

como en una extraña e irónica coreografía del destino, Moka choco contra Tsukune tumbándolo de espaldas y girando sobre él, terminando sentada sobre su rostro, Kurumu aterrizando sobre su virilidad, sentándose sobre ella, sintiéndola otra vez de sus bragas, y chocando sus pechos con la espalda de Moka, y sujetandola por los pechos de esta.

Kyaaaa~ "Kurumu-chan no me aprietes tan fuerte~ " gimió la vampiresa, sintiendo sus pechos siendo manoseados por la súcubo que al mismo tiempo, sentía su cuerpo estremecerse al sentir la virilidad de su amado, creciendo varias veces su tamaño y empujando contra su virginidad, haciendo que se frote atreves de sus bragas, sintiendo su palpitar, Kyaaaa~ .

por otro lado el chico humano, sintiendo su respiración cortada entre las bragas de Moka, sintiendo el calor de su parte preciada contra su boca, sintiendo su lengua moviéndose hacia afuera por inercia, intentando tomar aire para solo acariciar las areas sensibles de la vampiresa, haciéndola mojar sus bragas entre gemidos "Nyaaaa~ Tsukune para~no... no muevas asi tu lenguaaa~ ".

~NYAA~ Tsukuneeee~ no... no muevas así la lenguaaaa~. Esa dulce y aguda voz gimiendo eran música en los oídos del chico humano, y esa sensación en su boca y en su virilidad eran sin duda un regalo de los dioses, o del mismísimo buda, almenas eso pensaría de no ser porque llevaba más de 3 minutos sin tener nada de aire y sus pulmones estaban por reventar, intentando succionar por su boca, y obteniendo solo los jugos de la vampiresa.

"guu~" el cuerpo de moka se estremeció repentinamente, ya no podía mas, sintiendo las cálidas manos de la súcubo en sus pechos, y la lengua del chico humano en su parte más sensible, sintiendo que las fuerzas la abandonan se deja caer hacia a delante, liberando el rostro del chico humano cuyos pulmones frenéticamente dieron gracias por un poco de oxigeno al fin.

"ah ah ah" jadeando poco a poco se recupera el humano joven, con su rostro colorado e impregnado con el dulce aroma de su amada Moka-chan cubriéndolo.

Kurumu seguía perdida en esa sensación cálida en su entrepierna, que la hacia estremecerse y mover inconsciente sus caderas, frotándose, sintiendo que sus bragas se humedecen poco a poco, Kyaaa~ suelta un ligero gemido, y se recuesta contra el pecho de Tsukune, causando cierta irritación por parte de la vampiresa que acababa de recuperarse

"o..og..oigan chi.. chicos, no quiero interrumpir.. pero tenemos que... que kyaaaa /_/ " antes que la joven bruja logre terminar su frase sucumbió ante una emborrace nasal masiva y quedo inconsciente.

"!Oh cierto!" Tsukune se levanta empujando inconscientemente a Kurumu que aun seguía sobre el y tropezándose otra vez sobre la vampiresa, esta vez arrancándole el rosario del cuello accidentalmente provocando que esta comience a brillar de un rojo intenso mientras una voz decía "cuando el rosario es removido del cuello de Moka. blalbablabla (inserte a que frase correspondiente)"

"¡Thc! ¿otra vez molestándome?" se quejo la recién emergida Moka interna, mirando con desprecio a ese insignificante humano que yacía en el suelo mirándola desde abajo, teniendo una perfecta visión de sus bragas, cosa que no viene al caso así que seguiré, Moka interna repentinamente miro hacia la dirección donde se encontraba la enfermería "supongo que me toca salvarla..."

En ese instante, Tsukune podría apostar su brazo derecho, su pierna, y hasta su hombría, jurando que por un momento vio y oyó a moka, relamer sus labios y recorrerlo con sus dedos mientras decía algo como "debo salvarlo... con mi...amor", pero claro en jamás lo mencionaría, a no ser, que quisiera terminar en el hospital con todos los huesos rotos y con un litro menos de sangre en sus venas, así que su mente solo bloqueo ese recuerdo por su seguridad, pasando solo al recuerdo donde Moka-interna va caminando hacia la enfermería caminando de forma algo seductora y atemorizante.

Lentamente se levanto del suelo y rápidamente corrió la enfermería no sin antes, levantar a la joven bruja del suelo, y llevarla sobre su espalda mientras Kurumu lo acompañaba bastante intrigada sobre lo que Moka-interna tenía pensado hacer.

ni bien llegar a la enfermería, o de siquiera llegar a echar una mirada, la puerta se cerró estruendosamente retumbando por todo el pasillo, Tsukune, luego de acomodar a la joven bruja en el suelo, intento abrir, pero algo en su interior le decía que solo de intentarlo sería una cita con el hospital o el cementerio, o ambos, así que se abstuvo de hacerlo, en lugar de ello, apoyo su oreja contra la puerta, al igual que Kurumu quien se coloco detrás de Tsukune, teniendo la oportunidad de apoyar su pecho contra la espalda de su amado, imponiendo su superioridad sobre cualquier chica en todo el colegio

En el interior de la habitación Moka Interna comenzó a quitarse la ropa, despojándose de cada prenda que cubría su blanquecina piel, y se acerco lentamente a la cama de la pelirroja, pero claro, antes de ello, había bloqueado la vista en ese misterioso hoyo en la pared, y limpiado el cuerpo de su pequeña pelirroja, desvistiéndola de esas prendas sucias y sudadas.

Ella se acerco lentamente a la cama, y, se tomo un pequeño momento para admirar el Rostro de la pequeña pelirroja, tan dulce e inocente, le daban ganas de comerlo, ella en lugar de eso, acerco su rostro al de ella, y sus labios a su frente y le dio un dulce beso mientras acariciaba su rostro "no te preocupes, Ran-ma-chan, yo limpiare ese mal de tu cuerpo" diciendo eso, comenzó a besarle el cuello, provocando la reacción de la pelirroja que entre sueños suspiro, agitándose su respiración poco a poco, sintiendo la piel de sus pechos acariciados por una suave y delicada mano de la vampiriza.

Sintió los pezones de la pelirroja poniéndose duros, y sonrió complacida, la beso detrás de la oreja luego de morderla suavemente, y siguió manoseando sus pechos mas intensamente, recorriendo con sus labios la piel de la pelirroja, bajando por su cuello, besándola dulce y apasionadamente, dejando ligeras marcas por su piel, siguió besándola, bajando por sus pechos, comenzó lamiendo sus pezones, primero suavemente y más intenso cada vez, mientras con sus manos manoseaba el otro el otro pezón, haciéndola gemir entre sueños. nya~

era una dulce melodía que resonaba en los oídos de la vampiriza, aumentando su ritmo rápidamente como de lamerlos comenzó a chuparlos con fuerza, y deslizo su mano hacia una parte más sensible de la pelirroja y comenzó a frotarla, provocando que esa dulce melodía se intensificara, ¡Kyaaa!

"¡Gyaa~!" Tsukune gimió ligeramente al sentir los maravillosos pechos de la peli-azul en su espalda, apoyándose firmemente y frotándose con intensidad, podía sentir claramente como los pezones de la súcubo estaban rígidos por la excitación, pues ella no llevaba sostén, causando que su reacción fuera más fuerte sudamos a los intensos gemidos de la pelirroja que se oían atreves de la puerta, pero logro contener una hemorragia nasal masiva y en lugar de ello solo comenzó a sudar de forma exagerada, empapando su camisa y la de Kurumu, quien lejos de estar incomoda o molesta, se sintió mas excitada por ello, deslizo sus manos por la cintura de Tsukune, quien también comenzaba a estar afectado por la atmosfera, sintió su virilidad palpitar violentamente en sus pantalones como la súcubo de pechos grades, comenzó a frotar sus manos con él, atravez de la ropa, sintiéndolo cálido y palpitando

La pelirroja abrió sus ojos, que brillaban en un intenso rojo, y rodeo a la vampiresa entre sus brazos, deslizo sus manos hasta su trasero y lo agarro firmemente, mientras sentía las manos de esta frotándose en su parte más sensible, provocando que su vientre ardiera provocándole gran confusión, y se dejo guiar por la invisible mano de la lujuria, beso a su compañera, sin rozar siquiera sus labios primero, pasando directo a chuparlos, y mordiéndolos suavemente, antes de introducir su lengua y hacerla danzar con la de ella

Tsukune sentía su mente nublada, no podría decir que estaba pasando en ese momento, ese intensos sentimiento, cegaba completamente su mente, inundándolo en el placer.

Kurumu por su parte, por primera vez, sentía esa excitación propia de una súcubo, perdida en el placer, dispuesta a llegar hasta el final, hasta poseer completamente el cuerpo de su amado

de pronto los papeles se habían intercambiado, La pelirroja había tomado el control, imponiéndose sobre la vampiresa, poseyendo cada parte de ella, frotando llegando más lejos aun, explorando el cuerpo de su compañera, con sus manos, con sus dedos, con sus labios, y su lengua, cuando... de pronto, los ojos de la vampiresa brillaban en un rojo aun más intenso, creciendo sus colmillos, incrustándose en su cuello.

¡Auch!

la pareja detrás de la puerta se sintió adormecida repentinamente, y sus cuerpos perdieron fuerza, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente

el trance había acabado repentinamente y la pelirroja quedo profundamente dormida mientras sus ojos perdieron su brillo  
>+++++<p>

pasaron almenas 4 minutos de eso, Tsukune abrió lentamente sus ojos, y pudo notar su cuerpo empapado en sudor, y una chica tetona en su espalda, con sus manos firmemente en un lugar donde no deberían y salto sorprendido "GYAAH!" empujando a Kurumu hacia atrás, despertándola al golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo

"¿qué?¿cómo? ¿dónde estamos?" pregunto aturdida, a Lo que Tsukune se apresuro a levantarla del suelo

"yo tampoco recuerdo nada" respondió, fijándose en el rosario en sus manos, cuando repentinamente sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la cabeza "¡Ranma!" preocupado se apresuro a abrir la puerta de la enfermería, solo para ver a Moka-interna detrás de ella, mirando con cara sonrojada, y un ligero aire de satisfacción, tomar el rosario de las manos de Tsukune y colocarlo en su cuello, causando que se desmayar repentinamente, "Moka-san!" Tsukune se apresuro a sostenerla, "¿estás bien?" pregunto preocupado, a lo que ella respondió levantando la mirada, sus ojos se cruzaron y una sonrisa se formo en los labios de la peli-rosa, Tsukune-san... soñé que bebía una sangre muy sabrosa~

Tsukune sonrió de forma incomoda, "supongo que es un si.. ¡oh cierto! ¡Ranma!" Casi tirando a Moka a un lado Tsukune entra a la habitación, para encontrar a una pelirroja semidesnuda, que lo miraba con la cara roja como un tomate

"Kyaaaa! pervertido!"

"weaa! lo siento, no queria..." un alarmado Tsukune intenta calmar a la pelirroja cuando

"jajaja, tranquilo, solo bromeaba" diciendo eso, ella se acerca y le da una palmadita a Tsukune en la espalda de forma amistosa, y lo que lo tranquiliza

"Ranko-chan ¿ya te encuentras mejor?" pregunta Kurumu algo preocupada, a lo que la pelirroja sonríe "sip, estoy mucho mejor kurumu-chan" La pelirroja estira sus brazos, y da unos saltitos para demostrarlo, y colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza "por cierto, ¿no es hora ya de comer?"

"¡ cierto! ¡mira la hora que es!" exclama Moka-chan señalando su reloj, "deberíamos ir a comer!"

"pero..." alega Kurumu, estirando su camisa sudada que se pega a su cuerpo... "quizás primero, ¿deberíamos tomar un baño?" pregunta, a lo que Moka, luego de examinarse a si misma "si.. si, creo que deberíamos" su rostro se ruboriza, y comienza a caminar aceleradamente, acompañada por Kurumu dejando extrañado a Tsukune y Ranma-chan quienes se miran, antes de mirar a las chicas alejándose, y observando como por sus piernas, un liquido trasparente se escurre.

"hmmm, bueno... supongo que deben estar muy sudadas" dice Ranma-chan repentinamente mientras se viste

"si, y ahora que lo pienso, creo que también necesitamos un baño" comenta Tsukune despegando su camisa de su cuerpo, la pelirroja sonríe pícaramente y abraza el brazo de Tsukune de forma provocativa.. "Entonces... Tsukune-san... ¿quieres bañarte conmigo?" pregunta seductoramente la pelirroja, a lo que el chico mas jove se separa alarmado "waaa, espera, ¿que estas diciendo?"

"¡solo bromeaba!" responde ella

"ah~ menos mal" u.u suspira en tono cansado "¿me pregunto que habrá sido lo que paso? ¡todo este día fue muy raro!"

"no me preguntes, conmigo, ¡mis días siempre son raros!"

**Fin del cap 4, fue muy corto, y paso mas de medio año desde el ultimo capitulo, supongo, pero bueno, no puedo seguir sin actualizar mis fics, me pondré a ello a partir de ahora.**

**espero haya sido de su agrado, y espero actualizar pronto ./**

+++++ epilogo ++++

Nekonome-sensei fue a la enfermería a ver por que tanto alboroto, habían grandes destrozos, pero por donde quiera que vea solo veía a una dulce y tierna niña acostada en el piso "awww, se quedo dormida, me pregunto que clase de inocentes sueños estará teniendo" se dijo asi misma, picando una mejilla de la pequeña con un dedo cuando "waaa, Moka-chan, Kurumu-chan, yo también quiero unirme al trió..."

"¿que?" (O/-/O) La sensei quedo sorprendida por esas palabras, su rostro se ruborizo hasta quedar de un color rojo escarlata, mientras oía a la pequeña decir entre sueños, que no se la metan con cuidado

si hay errores avísenme, y si alguien le interesa corregir, estaré agradecida

ya luego hare las correcciones


	6. Capitulo Extra

**Rosario+Vampire+Ranma**

**Advertencia, este cap es para adultos, **ESTE CAPITULO ES PARA ADULTOS** **ESTE CAPITULO ES PARA ADULTOS** **ESTE CAPITULO ES PARA ADULTOS** **ESTE CAPITULO ES PARA ADULTOS** **ESTE CAPITULO ES PARA ADULTOS** **ESTE CAPITULO ES PARA ADULTOS****ESTE CAPITULO ES PARA ADULTOS** **ESTE CAPITULO ES PARA ADULTOS** **ESTE CAPITULO ES PARA ADULTOS** **ESTE CAPITULO ES PARA ADULTOS** **ESTE CAPITULO ES PARA ADULTOS****ESTE CAPITULO ES PARA ADULTOS****ESTE CAPITULO ES PARA ADULTOS** **ESTE CAPITULO ES PARA ADULTOS** **ESTE CAPITULO ES PARA ADULTOS****ESTE CAPITULO ES PARA ADULTOS**  
><strong>

**SI NO LO ENTIENDES, LO EXPLICARE DE NEVO, ESTA PAITULO CONTIENE ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL, NO APTA PARA MENORES DE 18, SI AUN ASI LEES, LO HACES BAJO TU PROPIO RIESGO Y RESPONSABILIDAD**

capitulo extra (intermedio)

Akane se levanto temprano como todas las mañanas, fue al baño dejo caer sus prendas en el suelo, sus ojos se veían opacos, como si su conciencia estuviera en otra parte, y así era, seguía moviéndose de forma mecánica, repitiendo un mismo proceso cada mañana, se derramo agua fría sobre el cuerpo, se paso el jabón y se volvió a enjuagar antes de meterse a la bañera, se quedo ahí sintiendo el agua caliente recorrer su piel, se sentía cálido y frio a la vez.

Era extraño, solo había visto al chico de trenza una vez, y sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida, en sus sueños lo veía rescatándola de monstruos, y viejos pervertidos que nunca había visto, eso y el silencio de su casa solo servían para ahogarse con sus propias preguntas"¿Qué estará pasándome?" se pregunto entre susurros, "¿que es lo que va mal? ¿Porque siento que lo extraño? ¿Por qué querría que volviese?".

"guuu" se hundió completamente en la bañera, cubriendo su rostro y su cabeza con la cálida agua, por un momento vi otra imagen que provocaba un cálido sentimiento en ella, el acercando sus labios lentamente, rozándolos.

"¡Glub!" la falta de aire la hizo despertarse de ese trance, quito la cabeza del aguo e inhalo algo de aire y preparar, pero, ese sentimiento cálido en su pecho se había ido con esa ilusión, otra vez se sentía vacía, y con ganas de volver a dormirse y vivir en ese mundo de fantasía un poco más.

Es cierto, que en muchos de esos sueños ellos peleaban, se insultaban, pero por un lado se veía divertido, se sentía feliz por momentos.

Kasumi se levanto como cada mañana, preparo el desayuno, despertó a Nabiki, y llamo a todos en la mesa, y así pasaban los días, días tranquilos, días normales… días aburridos, por alguna razón sentía que el día de hoy debería haber ocurrido "algo", algo absurdo, al gracioso, divertido, algo fuera de lo normal, pero, no había ocurrido nada más que un abrazador silencio.

Nabiki por su parte, no tenía tiempo de pensar en recuerdos raros de cosas que no habían pasado, era tan ridículo imaginar a una chica de pelo purpura que se convierte en gato y para el colmo estar enamorada de un chico aquatransexual, que algo así ocurriera ¡SERIA RIDICULO! Así que en lugar de pensar en ello se puso a hacer planes sobre cómo ganar dinero

Por otro lado, el patriarca de la familia… "BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA me quede sin heredero del dojo TT-TT" seguía llorando como una magdalena por la pérdida de Ranma, el se había revelado contra su padre e incluso manchando el honor de su familia por una promesa rota, simplemente no entendía, ¿¡por que alguien rechazaría a su linda niña!? Se pregunto, claro, aparte de lo violenta que era, aun así, no creía que fuera suficiente

"vamos papa, ya verás que vuelve alguna vez" Kauni intentando consolarlo

"¿tu crees?" pregunta el padre, con una esperanza naciente

"la verdad no, pero ya deberías dejar de llorar"

BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"¡ya cállate papa, el que llores no lo hará volver!, además ¡Akane lo trato muy mal!" regaña Nabiki

"¡oye! Ese pervertido me vio desnudo "replica Akane fulminando con la mirada "además, un matrimonio arreglado en estos tiempos y épocas, nunca funcionaria"

"no lo sabrás si no lo intentas, además, era guapo, fuerte, y era mitad chica, era perfecto para ti!" contesta Nabiki burlándose antes de echarse a correr

"NNNAAABIIIKIIIII ¡te hare puré de hermana cuando te atrape!" Akane persiguiéndola con un mazo

"jajaja, no me atraparas, baaaka baaaka"

Kasumi solo podía sonreír ante la escena, a Nabiki le tomo solo 10 segundos levantar los ánimos y hacer un poco más divertido el día, se paro en la puerta y despidió dulcemente a sus hermanas

+++++ Por otro lado++++

En algún lugar de la calle, un panda sentado en una esquina, pudriéndose en su miseria luego de haber sido echado de la casa de su amigo.

"hago payasadas por comida" decía un maltrecho letrero que sostenía en sus peludas garras, recibiendo la atención de varios niños que pasaban para burlarse, o arrojarle piedras.

Era un día negro para Genoma Sao tome, si, y todo por culpa de su hijo mal agradecido, ese chiquillo maleducado y engreído, "¿en qué me equivoque?" Repregunto en sus pensamientos "¿acaso no había sido un buen padre?" o tal vez… "¡No! ¡Es imposible!" se animo así mismo con auto decoro, "¡he sido un magnifico padre!" exclamo para si, auto levantándose el ánimo, "es cierto que he cometido algunos errores, pero, ¡la culpa al final es de él! Era el que no supo superar la maldición, era el que se volvió rebelde contra su progenitor, el… Debía pagar" frunciendo el ceño, comenzó a elaborar su maquiavélica venganza, frutando sus garras entre sí, y riendo maliciosamente, hecho que lo hacía ver bastante aterrador como panda, y por supuesto, Las autoridades no tardaron en mandar un equipo de control de animales para llevarlo de esa esquina y ponerlo en una jaula en el Zoológico

Akane llegaba al colegio como todos los días, apretando sus nudillos preparándose para lo que venía…

"¡Ahí viene!" grito uno de los chicos aspirantes a su amor, haciendo que el resto de pendejos hormona-dependientes se percatara de la presencia de la peli azul, y levantándose todos contra ella, abalanzándose uno tras otro, intentando someterla, si, intentando, pues todo lo que obtenían eran ojos morados, dientes tumbados, narices sangrando y demás

"¡ugh!" Akane arrugo su cara en una mueca de fastidio al terminar su carrera diaria, y rezo por qué Dios, Buda, incluso Bop esponja, la salvara de tener que enfrentarse a esa peste pomposa irritante y prepotente, auto apodado "El rayo azul de Furinkan", pero claro, se dio cuenta que sus plegarias eran en vanas, como escucho cierta voz irritante, matando aquello llamado poesía

"_estos simples herbívoros, jamás comprenderán"_

"_una flor tan bella y delicada e inalcanzable"_

¡Arhg! Akane haciendo una mueca de asco intenta rodearlo y pasar a clases, pero Kuno extiende su espada a un lado para impedírselo y obligarla a oír sus maltrechos versos

"_jamás caerá en sus viles garras, no, no son dignos"_

¡bluth! El estomago de Akane se revolvía con cada palabra que salía de la boca del chico espada, intentaba abstenerse de vomitar, pero cada vez se sentía peor

"_Solo yo, el rayo azul de Furinkan" _

"_será capaz de ser dueño de tu corazón virginal"_

"¡Yo! Kuno Tatewaki, el trueno azul de Furinkan, te reto a unasdkasfasdñaskndas…,"antes que pudiera terminar sus rimas el pie de Akane se estrello contra su cara hundiendo sus labios en su interior, y callando sus palabras

"Lo siento Kuno-sempai, tengo prisa!" comento sonriendo Akane mientras corría

Lamentablemente para pequeña y dulce Akane, Kuno ese día estaba más decidido que nunca, y se había prometido obtener una cita con ella cueste lo que cueste, el sabía que Akane rechazaba su amor, porque estaba encantada pro algún embrujo de algún malvado hechicero, claro, no conocía ninguno, pero no era posible que alguna chica lo rechazara si no fuera por obra de algún maléfico ser, de seguro era algún brujo con una coleta, y una actitud, alguien indiciplinado, probablemente vistiendo ropas llamativas en el colegio

¡ACHOOOOO! estornudo cierto chico de trenza, en un lugar lejano, mientras iba camino a las duchas

"estas bien Ranma, no vayas a resfriante" pregunto su compañero de cuarto, a lo que el respondió negando con la cabeza "no te preocupes, alguien debe estar hablando mal de mi es todo"

"jajaja, ¿crees en esas cosas?" Pregunta Tsukune riendo en tono burlón

"bueno, si lo piensas, estas hablando con un artista marcial aqua-transexual, en una academia de Monstruos y demonios... uno ya no sabe en qué creer" alego el chico de trenza encogiendo los hombros

"esto... buen punto"

De regreso en el colegio Furinkan, el joven samurái (espadita-san) escupió el zapato de Akane y se posiciono enfrente de esta a gran velocidad, levantando su espada en alto, a lo que la peli-azul se pone enguardia "Kuno-sempai, ya te derrote, ¡dejame ir!" se queja, cosa que fue inutil pues kuno comenzo a atacarla a gran velocidad, y esta apenas pudiendo esquivar cada ataque, tuvo que soltar su cartera "¿que pasa con el? ¿por que esta vez se pone tan agresivo?" se pregunto, esquivando la espada y recibiendo algunos golpes en el proceso

"¡Akane mi amor! ¡Pierde de una vez para que podamos estar juntos y estar felices!" grito el subnormal de la espada, golpeando a Akane fuertemente en el pecho, lanzándola varios metros "KYAAAAAAA" su chillido llamo la atención de Nabiki, su hermana mayor que había estado observando desde la ventana

"ese maldito subnormal, ¿¡que cree que esta haciendo!?" se pregunta con Ira, generalmente no le importaba, pues Akane era fuerte, pero en ese Instante ella había estado rara y deprimida, y lo peor de todo, la habían lastimado.

¡Kyaa! Akane recibió otro golpe en el muslo, y entre las piernas, chillando fuertemente, sentía que no podría levantarse si volvía a caer, se puso en su mejor posición, esperando el siguiente ataque, desesperada, sintiendo que esta vez no podría ganar, cerro sus ojos al ver llegar el ataque y grito asustada ¡aaaaaaaahhhh!

"¡Akane Tendo! ¡eres mía!" grito el lunático de al espada cuando, repentinamente sintió algo duro en su cabeza, haciendo un fuerte ruido como, BRAANG! seguido por el fuerte grito de un chico con pañoleta amarilla a puntos sosteniendo una sombrilla roja "¿¡RANMAAAA DONDE ESTAS COVARDE!?"

Akane abrió los ojos al no sentir ningún golpe llegar, los abrió muy lentamente aun con miedo y para su sorpresa, encontró a Kuno en el suelo, derrotado otra vez "Lo...¡lo hice! " exaclamo ella con alegria, levantando los puños, cuando

"coof.. coof.. espera, ¡aun no estoy derrotado!" Kuno haciendo un ultimo esfuerzo, con el rostro en sangrentado cual muerto resucitado, salta sobre Akane, quien se cubre la cabeza y cierra los ojos, KYAAAAAAAAA

"¡esta vez si eres mía!" grito Kuno

"¡Rypga espérame!" grito un chico con túnica blanca, mientras su rodilla impactaba contra la cabeza del chico samurái, dejándolo tumbado e inconsciente por segunda vez

Akane suspira aliviada, no sabiendo cómo se salvo de tener qué salir con Kuno, ahora solo tenía que contratar una abogado y poner una orden de restricción, o al menos eso pensó al sentir su cuerpo adolorido.

En clases el profesor vio el lamentable estado de su alumna, quería hacer algo, pero Kuno y los demás chicos eran demasiado fuertes, y el siendo un hombre mayor no tendría oportunidad de hacer nada, claro, excepto por apiadarse de la pobre chica y mandarla a descansar a casa.

De camino a casa ella hace una parada en el consultorio del Dr. Tofu, este la atiende encantado, revisándola, y viendo unos pocos raspones y moretones que trata con habilidad y cariño, aplicándole un ungüento y vendándola suavemente

"esta muy ajustado, ¿Akane?" pregunta con tono suave, a lo que Akane niega con la cabeza, dando una señal al doctor de continuar, y este prosigue cuidadosamente hasta acabar, le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza "y con eso ya esta", se sienta a su lado, y la mira sonriendo

Akane responde sonriendo, mirándolo fijamente, ese bello y maduro rostro que la había enamorado desde hace tanto tiempo "gracias doctor Tofu, ya me siento mucho mejor" ella podía sentir que podría tomar ese rostro con sus manos y besarlo, pero, ella sabia la cruel realidad, al doctor le gustaba su hermana.

El doctor la nota algo rara, distraída, y respirando algo raro, como si sintiera que le duele, entonces la ve, y le pregunta "¿estás bien Akane? ¿te duele alguna otra cosa?"

Akane se queda callada, desviando la mirada, intenta disimular, pero el doctor ya ha leído completamente, "vamos Akane, puedes decirme cualquier cosa, he sido tu medico mucho tiempo y se cuando me ocultas algo"

Ella hace una ligera mueca, como una niña atrapada durante una travesura, el solo la mira sonriendo, y ella señala su pecho, el doctor, coloca su mano sobre él, un poco debajo de su cuello "entonces, te duele aquí? pregunta, pero ella niega con la cabeza, a lo que él responde bajando mas su mano por en medio de sus senos, presionando ligeramente atento a cualquier señal de dolor, la cual nunca llego, "que raro,¿ no dijiste que te dolía el pecho?" pregunta, a lo que Akane, sonrojada y desviando la mirada señala su seno izquierdo, causando que el tono del rostro del doctor cambiara a varios tonos rápidamente, y sus lentes se empañaron. "vo, voy a necesitar que me enseñes bien que parte" dice con voz entre cortada, algo nervioso

Akane, se desviste, y queda en ropa interior, se siente muy, pero muy avergonzada, pero ella confiaba en el doctor, era un caballero y no se atrevería a hacerle nada (aun que ella en el fondo pensaba que era una lástima) el doctor examina sus pechos detenidamente, por el borde de su sostén, viendo un gran moretón, aprieta sus puños molesto, alguien iba pagar por esto, pero, primero debía tratar la lesión

Saca del cajo un ungüento muy famoso que había comprado en una de sus incursiones por Indo-china de, quita un poco con sus dedos, y aplica sobre la parte visible de la piel de los pechos de Akane, esta siente su corazón acelerándose, por estar semidesnuda a solas con el hombre que le gustaba, y aun mas, estaba tocando sus pechos, bueno, parte de ellos, ah~ella gimió levemente

"perdon, ¿te hago daño?"

"no, es que el moretón llega hasta abajo del sostén y me duele un poco el rose" dice ella, causando que las gafas del doctor se empañen, cosa que Akane nota perfectamente y sonríe coquetamente, ¡Ejem! el Doctor aclara su garganta y se da media vuelta ligeramente avergonzado por los pensamientos que acababa de tener "bu... bueno, me daré vuelta y dejare que te lo apliques... no. no te preocupes, no pienso espiar" al terminar su oración siente la mano de Akane en su espalda, "no se preocupe doctor, quiero que lo haga usted..." esas palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza por unos instantes, causando que su corazón se acelerara, temblando se gira hacia Akane "pero, Akane yo.." antes de terminar lo que iba decir sus palabras mueren en su boca antes de salir como ve los pechos desnudos de la peli-azul enfrente suyo, una vista maravillosa, a pesar de no estar del todo desarrollados, y del gran moretón

"A.. Akane yo... " el doctor intenta alegar inútilmente, pues todos sus instintos le obligaban a seguir adelante, y la razón a detenerse, cosa que Akane no ayudo mucho, pues tomo la mano del doctor que aun estaba llena del ungüento y la poso sobre su pecho

"kya~" chilla ella ligeramente, al sentir el frio ungüento, que poco a poco se va calentando con el calor de su cuerpo y la fricción de la mano del doctor que ella movía suavemente, haciendo que su respiración se acelere y otras partes de su anatomía comenzara a tornarse muy calientes, el Doctor sentía lo mismo, su corazón acelerado, su respiración entrecortada y una parte del creciendo poco a poco

El ungüento había hecho bien su trabajo, ya no dolía el moretón, pero Akane no quería parar, quería que la mano de su amado Doctor tofu estuviera sobre sus pechos un poco mas, así que siguió apretándola fuerte contra si, apretando sus manos, obligándolo a manosearla, cosa a la que el doctor no ocultar su alegría, con una expresión perdida en su rostro y sus lentes empañados, hacían que Akane se sintiera mas y mas animada, decidió jugar un poco, tomo la otra mano del doctor y la coloco sobre su otro pecho, y comenzó a moverla, haciendo que el doctor se mareara ligeramente, sintiendo que tocaba el cielo (y lo hacía en cierto modo)

Akane soltó ambas manos pero el doctor seguía manoseándola, haciéndolo enérgicamente y sin detenerse, cansando en ella una gran excitación sintiendo su vientre muy pero muy caliente, y sus bragas humedeciéndose poco a poco, en ese instante Akane era feliz, pero no estaba conforme solo con eso, ella quería mas, desvió su mirada hacia la entrepierna de su amado doctor, y pudo notar un bulto, un gran bulto, no pudo evitar colocar sus manos sobre el, y sentirlo, largo, ancho, duro y caliente, comienzo a frotarlo por sobre la ropa, causando que el Doctor se sorprendiera, pero no sentía como si pudiera detenerla o detenerse a si mismo, sintiendo las manos de Akane envolviendo su miembro y frotándolo por sobre la ropa, ella acerca su boca y deja caer su aliento sobre el causando que el doctor se estremeciera y perdiera el equilibrio cayendo al suelo de espaldas, Akane se para sobre el, colocando cada pierna a un lado de su cuerpo y mirándolo desde arriba.

El doctor la vio, desde abajo sus pechos resaltaban mas, pero no era eso lo que llamo su atención, si no las bragas de Akane, que estaban totalmente empapadas, vista que termino como Akane se sentó sobre el, sintiendo su duro miembro empujando contra sus bragas, el doctor ya no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, no sentía que pudiera detenerse así que solo se dejo llevar por el momento, extendió sus manos hasta los pechos de Akane y los manoseado enérgicamente mientras esta movía sus caderas, frotando sus partes intimas, sintiéndose el uno al otro, sintiendo su calor, sus jugos bañándolo atreves de la ropa, gimiendo levemente pero cada vez más frecuentemente y más intensa, sintiendo sus respiraciones agitándose, sus gemidos se elevaron en lo alto, resonando por todo el consultorio, corriéndose ambos al mismo tiempo...

Akane miro al Doctor, con unos ojos inundados en felicidad, acerco sus labios a el y lo beso.

fin del cap extra :D

en el siguiente, dedicare una partecita a contar la conclucion de esto, y a continuar con la trama original


End file.
